A Penseira
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: Memórias podem falar sobre toda a sorte de eventos. Felicidade e tristeza, euforia e depressão, amor e ódio... Eles sentiram tudo isso. Você quer sentir também? Memória 37!
1. Prólogo

**A Penseira**

**

* * *

**

-

**Prólogo**

**-  
**

_Memórias podem falar sobre toda a sorte de eventos. Os mais felizes! Aqueles nos fazem rir e cantar como bobos no meio de uma praça mal iluminada! E os mais tristes, que nos trazem lágrimas aos olhos somente por lembrarmos-nos dos fatos passados..._

_Quando pensamos nesses momentos, sentimos uma fração do que sentíamos tempos atrás... Seja a euforia, o coração acelerado, pela mais absoluta felicidade, ou o nó na garganta, a angústia aperto da tristeza sem fim._

_Ainda assim, isso sendo bom ou ruim, é uma sensação limitada, que dura pouco... Afinal, sabemos que já passou, não é? E, o que passou, passou._

_Mas mesmo sabendo que é do passado, gostamos de relembrar... Isso faz parte de nós, seres humanos... E por isso estamos aqui, reunidos em volta dessa grande penseira, vendo fios prateados dançar lentamente no líquido que a preenche. De quem são esses pensamentos, essas memórias? Ninguém menos que o maior e mais corajoso grupo de grifinórios que já existiu. Aqueles que deram as suas vidas na luta contra o mau... O orgulho não só de Godric, mas de toda Hogwarts._

_Lembra quando eu falei que da brevidade dessas sensações que as memórias nos causam? É exatamente por isso que peço que se aventurem n'A Penseira. Porque, não importa que a duração seja pouca, só importa o que se sente._

_-  
_

_

* * *

_**Notas do Autor:** Uma série de fatos que aconteceram aos nossos queridos personagens, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter. Claro que há outros personagens, como os respectivos pares, mas, ainda assim, prefiro não colocá-los com protagonistas (_Embora as tags sejam James e Lily_).

**Explicações: **Resultados de minha mente, eu criei meio que uma coleção de memórias independentes umas das outras (exceto por algumas). Sei que deve ter algo parecido por aqui, mas, de todo modo, as memórias são minhas. Toda "memória" terá uma música base, mesmo não sendo uma songfic, como, por exemplo, a primeira memória _Frustrado_, tem como música base a _Any Place But Here,_da banda Anthrax. Não que a letra combine, podendo sim combinar, mas é algo como o ritmo, ou apenas o nome, fora do contexto da letra. Tendo isso explicado, podemos começar.

-

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Yuufu** # O primeiro e o segundo capítulos estão prontos. Só quero terminar de escrever o terceiro para começar a postar efetivamente. Idéia que nasceu às 3:45 da manhã precisa ser revisada várias vezes... Thanks!

-

* * *

**Para ler aleatoriamente quando quiser e não tiver mais o que fazer...**

**

* * *

-  
**


	2. Memória I

-

* * *

**Memória I:** Frustrado  
**Dono:** James Potter  
**Música:** Anthrax – Any Place But Here

* * *

**Caçando aquele fio de prata, fazendo luzes na escuridão, e então, estamos aqui...**

* * *

-

Eu já não estava agüentando mais... Quem agüenta? Todo mundo precisa de uma válvula de escape... Que se dane meu cargo de monitor-chefe, eu preciso descarregar minha raiva e apenas alguns socos e azarações em uma parede qualquer não teriam muito efeito sobre o que eu sentia...

Estava eu no salão comunal da grifinória, sentado, preenchendo alguns papéis e vendo Lily Evans preencher os relatórios da monitoria. Ah, como isso é chato e, ao mesmo tempo, deslumbrante. Tudo o que inclua Lily Evans é atraente.

- Hey, Lily... – chamei sorrindo um de meus melhores sorrisos.

- O que foi, James? – ela perguntou sem desviar o olhar dos relatórios e eu sorri. Agora ela me chamava pelo nome, mesmo sendo apenas por causa da monitoria. Bendito seja Merlin!

- Eu estava pensando... – me enrolei um pouco nas palavras até sair o seguinte – Será que você, sei lá, poderia dar uma volta comigo em Hogsmead? – ela ia falar alguma coisa do tipo de "já fica comigo cuidando dos alunos mais novos", mas eu a interrompi – Sozinhos de preferência? –

Ela olhou para os relatórios e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, ela me encarou. Ele me olhou, parecendo ponderar. Isso me deu esperanças... Mordeu o canto direito do lábio inferior de um jeito que eu considerei muito tentador. Muito mesmo. Tudo isso em poucos segundos, e eu já tremendo, esperando pela resposta. Merlin, só ela me deixa assim! Se ela aceitasse, talvez eu parasse de tremer. Quem sabe, né?

- Não, James. – ela falou desviando o olhar para os relatórios e eu suspirei. Ah, céus, por que é sempre assim? Eu arrisquei um olhar para ela e tenho certeza que ela estava me olhando, mas desviou o olhar a tempo. Merda de vida, merda de reflexos da ruiva.

Olhei através da janela, o céu estava escuro e um nevoeiro cobria a floresta proibida, deixando-a ainda mais assombrosa do que costumava ser. E foi olhando para a janela, e foi olhando para a janela que algo aconteceu em mim. Uma irritação começou a me dominar. Era como se uma voz em minha cabeça ficasse repetindo todos os foras que ela, Lily Evans, já havia me dado. Os "nãos" se acumulavam em minha mente. As centenas de faces rubras de raiva e irritação, os berros desenfreados e contínuos me acusando das mais diversas coisas...

E, ao mesmo tempo, estava silencioso. E isso me irritou. Eu queria gritar apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio.

Levantei da cadeira, quase a derrubando, assustando a ruiva ao meu lado, sem dizer uma palavra eu contornei a mesa e fui até a porta, os passos firmes. Ouvi Lily perguntar para onde eu ia.

- Espairecer. Longe daqui. – murmurei abrindo a porta e, após cruzar a saída, a fechei, acho que com mais violência do que queria.

Corri pelos corredores, sem um rumo certo, sem ver para onde ia, sem notar aonde poderia parar. Acho que os meus próprios pés me levaram à _ele_. Aquele que seria o alvo onde descontaria as minhas frustrações. Aquele que serviria como o meu escape. Como eu disse, todos precisam de um, certo?

- Hey, Snivellus! – gritei o mais alto que pude, os quadros reclamando comigo, me mandando para lugares não muito bonitos nem adequados para meus ouvidos puros. Ta, não tão puros assim.

- Potter? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. – Qual o motivo da sua vinda? –

- Queria ver se já comprou o xampu para seus cabelos... Eles estão sedosos ou sebosos? – sorri com arrogância. – Posso te emprestar o meu, já que estamos no sétimo andar... – eu alarguei o sorriso – O que te tirou do ninho das cascavéis? -

Ele levou a mão ao bolso das vestes e eu estalei a língua em negativa.

- Na-na-ni-na-não, senhor Snivellus Snape. – eu fechei o rosto – Não quero que tente me atacar assim. Só uma cobra faria isso... Ah, é claro, esqueci que estou lidando com uma. –

Ele tentou me estuporar, o jato de luz vermelha cintilando perto de mim, que me esquivei jogando o corpo para o lado. Fácil.

- Estupefaça! – falei fazendo o movimento com a varinha. Quase o acertei. – Hum... Está mais rápido e um pouco mais certeiro. Continue treinando com seus amigos _Death Eaters_ e você vai ser um mestre da varinha, Snivellus! Nem vai precisar sujar um caldeirão com seu ranho! – gritei, provocando-o.

Mais dois feitiços para tentar me estuporar. Esses foram mais certeiros. Não apenas os feitiços, mas também o efeito de minhas provocações.

- Cala a boca, Potter! – falou – A Lily te deu outro fora, não é? – eu recuei um passo – Hm... Interessante, Potter. O que você vê quando me ataca? Tenta atacá-la enquanto me ataca porque não pode fazê-lo pessoalmente? Você vê a imagem dela em mim? –

Eu o encarei. E ri. Ri muito alto. Muito, muito alto mesmo.

- Haha, se eu, há! Se eu a vejo em você, Snape? Hahaha! – eu segurei a barriga. – Céus, como você é engraçado. Não fale besteiras, precisarão te internar se continuar assim! - dois feitiços ricochetearam na parede e acertaram o chão.

Usando um Expelliarmus digno do Remus, o mestre do desarmamento, lancei a varinha de Snape longe e, no instante seguinte, ele estava de cabeça para baixo com o rosto parecendo pele de dragão. Dois em um, perfeito! Eu sorri um sorriso bem largo.

- Ainda não está bom o suficiente, Snivellus... Sua pele continua escamosa e muito oleosa. - comecei a me aproximar. Cerrei os punhos. Seria um soco só. Só um, e então o soltaria.

Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais ele se balançava, tentando se soltar do feitiço. Quando eu estava a um palmo dele, uma voz conhecida chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- James Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? – eu vi uma ruiva completamente vermelha atrás de mim.

- Oh, olá, monitora Lily Evans. – eu sorri – Eu estava brincando com um pouco com o meu amigo Snape, não é Snivellus? – perguntei sorrindo para ele.

Ela desfez ambas as azarações que lancei ao sonserino e ele saiu dali resmungando, pegou a varinha e foi embora. Ela apontou a varinha para mim, com uma incredulidade estampada no rosto.

- Por que, James? – ela perguntou, parecendo decepcionada.

- Por nada. – falei alto. Eu estava frustrado. Frustração misturada com tristeza e raiva resulta nas palavras seguintes. – Como você gosta de dizer, eu estava me divertindo como o arrogante, idiota e egocêntrico que sou, azarando qualquer um que cruze o meu caminho! Só por isso, Lily! – minha face deveria estar transparecendo a minha dor. Ela não gritou comigo. Ela me olhou com... Pena. Eu dei as costas. – Quer saber, Lily? Reporte a Dumbledore o que eu fiz. Eu estou deixando a monitoria. – ela abaixou a varinha, pude sentir, e então eu parti pelos corredores escuros.

O motivo pelo qual falei isso vocês devem saber. Eu não agüentaria ficar a noite toda ao lado dela, quase todos os dias, somente conversando sobre a monitoria. Isso só iria me deixar mais frustrado.

* * *

**E então tudo evanesceu em preto... Cá estamos ao redor da penseira mais uma vez.**

* * *

-

**Notas do Autor:** A primeira memória. Não tenho muito a dizer, apenas deixei os personagens conversarem e agirem na minha maquete mental de Hogwarts. Nem todas as memórias serão assim, como eu disse, podem ter diversos sentimentos, chegando a misturar alguns deles. Nessa aqui, James é o narrador. As duas próximas memórias serão de Sirius (_Divagar Devagar_) e Remus (_Lupin(o) e Vance_). Bem, por enquanto é só!

**PS:** Escrita, editada e postada hoje. Me apontem os erros que acharem e ficarei feliz em corrigir.

* * *

-


	3. Memória II

-

* * *

**Memória II:** Divagar Devagar

**Dono:** Sirius Black

**Música:** Anthrax – Nobody Knows Anything

* * *

Caímos em um plano na penumbra. Era a Torre de Astronomia...

* * *

-

Tudo bem, vamos pensar direito... Eu estava com uma garota. Isso era para ser algo divertido, certo? Se bem que estava tudo tão mecânico para mim... Primeiro a convido, levo para um lugar que a interesse, desde um armário de vassouras até a beira do lago negro, aí eu começo a beijá-la, ela me dá mais liberdade. Algumas param por aí. Quando me permitem, eu continuo. Na primeira parte, nós já estamos sem camisa na maioria das vezes. Eu driblo o sutiã com uma de minhas mãos, meus beijos vão descendo pelo pescoço... Eu finalmente removo o sutiã dela, tudo com um cuidado, a princípio. Na segunda parte, eu já estou com a boca em seus seios, minhas mãos vagueando pelo corpo dela, indo em direção à saia. No fim dessa fase, eu já perdi minhas calças. E então nossos movimentos começam a tomar mais sincronia, eu a estimulo, ela me estimula. Ambos continuamos assim até cansarmos. Aí já estamos inteiramente nus. E então começa o sexo, enfim. O resto você sabem, não são necessárias descrições.

Mas essa rotina, quase todas as noites, cansa. Não física, mas psicologicamente. Pode parecer estranho, mas isso tudo, com o tempo, vai ficando enjoativo. Às vezes você só quer conversar com alguém diferente sobre algo novo, mas não dá certo. As garotas não resistem a Sirius Black, não é? Pela primeira vez eu consigo ver um lado negativo nisso...

Enfim, eu até poderia conversar com meus amigos, mas eu também acabo não tendo mais o que conversar. Tudo o que eles sabem eu sei... É chato repetir assuntos. Às vezes eu tento conversar com algumas garotas que não querem Sirius Black (não publicamente), como Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald. Não falo da McKinnon porque ela me quer. Eu sei. Rá, ela não sabe que eu sei.

Mas, nesse momento, eu estou com Joanne Parker, ou Jo, na fase um. Como vocês podem perceber, é tão mecânico que eu sequer preciso me concentrar nela e no que eu estou fazendo para... Fazer. E ela é muito barulhenta. Isso ta enchendo também. Não tem uma que fique bem quieta para eu poder pensar? Ah, desculpe, esqueci que eu estou prestes a traçá-la.

Eu estou aqui, divagando sobre a vida, e ela gemendo, isso porque eu mal cheguei nela! Ou ela é sensível demais, ou finge muito bem. Agora, de olhos abertos, eu posso ver a lua, quase cheia. Logo, logo Remus vai para a Ala Hospitalar. A única coisa que quebra o tédio é a Lua Cheia. Remus que me perdoe, mas a licantropia dele tem sido minha salvação.

- Sirius... – ela chamou com a voz tremida.

- Jo... – falei com um sorriso falso enquanto minha boca descia pelo pescoço dela. Em breve seria Fase 2.

Merlin, não estava sendo divertido! Eu estou ficando que nem o Prongs? Meu Merlin, será que eu vou acabar um veado? Não, Sirius, se concentra, você é gostoso demais, é um excelente batedor e... Ei, eu estou quase engolindo os peitos dela, acho que eu não sou veado. Mesmo que isso não esteja sendo tão excitante quanto no começo do ano. Oh, Merlin...

- Jo, desculpa, eu... Não posso. – eu falei isso.

- O que foi, Sirius? – ela perguntou parecendo ligeiramente frustrada. Menos um ponto para mim.

- Eu não to legal. Não to com cabeça para isso, hoje. – falei sorrindo em desculpas. – Podemos remarcar? Segunda, quem sabe? – falei sorrindo.

- Okay. – ela falou a contragosto e me deu um, beijo suave na boca e saiu dali. Não é que ela não seja legal, não tenha corpo ou algo do tipo. Eu simplesmente não to afim. Ai, ai... Vou ter que achar minha camisa agora por aqui. Ou não, posso ficar por aqui e... Dormir.

Isso, Sirius, olhe para as estrelas, procure a sua constelação, encontre sua estrela. Estrela... Isso me lembra a minha briga com a Marlene, por esses dias. Ela vive dizendo que eu quero parecer alguém que eu não sou. Que tento parecer uma estrela porque tenho medo de não brilhar como alguém normal.

E, por incrível que pareça, eu acho que ela está certa. Eu, Sirius Black, não vou mentir: não sou alguém sem defeitos. Mas também não tenho todos os defeitos que ela diz que eu tenho! Finalmente achei Sirius no céu. Tão livre, brilhante, tão... Diferente de mim. Sirius está lá, no céu, brilhando solto. Sirius está aqui, na terra, preso ao estereótipo de "Maior Galinha de Hogwarts". Quem sabe eu mude, não?

Levantei e peguei minha camisa jogada em algum lugar perto de mim. Enquanto a colocava, pensei um pouco sobre a minha vida. Eu estava divagando devagar sobre tudo o que aconteceu e acontecerá. Salão Comunal, lá vou eu... Ah, o Remus vai me zoar tanto...

* * *

**Toda aquela penumbra se desfez e as vozes ficavam distantes, antes de Sirius alcançar a porta da torre, já voltamos para a penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Quando cai na rotina, é cansativo. 2ª memória do mestre Sirius. A música escolhida não teve muita conexão com a memória, só que foi com ela que eu escrevi, logo, nada mais adequado do que ler com ela. Não tem muito o que falar, a não ser que eu achei esse capítulo meio parado, talvez pelo fato de tratar de algo que se passa em poucos minutos, mas alongá-los demais. Enfim, foi isso.

_Próxima Memória: Lupin(o) e Vance_.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Kitty Pride Malfoy** # Com certeza! :D Para mim, o Sirius é um personagem divertido de trabalhar, mais ainda do que o James. Ele é imprevisível. Porém não deixa de ser um cara meio traumatizado pela família que teve e quer chamar atenção, atenção que não conseguia na infância. _Poor Sirius..._


	4. Memória III

-

* * *

**Memória III:** Lupin(o) e Vance**  
Dono:** Remus Lupin**  
Música:** Anthrax – Safe Home

* * *

**De repente, todas as luzes aumentam de intensidade, e cá estamos nos jardins de Hogwarts.**

**

* * *

**

-

- Maldita tarefa de poções! – praguejei contra a pobre e indefesa tarefa que não poderia se defender de meus protestos. Meu problema não era exatamente com ela, embora xingá-la servisse o suficiente para eu conseguir relaxar. Eu tinha de fazê-la, mas não queria pensar no professor Slughorn. Queria pensar em como faria com a minha vida de agora em diante. Olhei para cima, encarando a copa da árvore como se fosse a mais interessante das coisas. Perdia-me em meus tolos pensamentos.

Dei um longo suspiro e fechei o livro de poções. Não estava com cabeça para decorar nomes e quantidades de ingredientes. Não estava me importando com tudo aquilo, naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que talvez precisasse mais tarde. Pensei no meu mais recente caso de amor, um dos poucos que tive em Hogwarts. Três para ser mais exato. Emmeline Vance. Oh Merlin, ela mexia comigo de um jeito que nem eu sei explicar. Eu chegava a tremer só de ela me encarar em um corredor, ou de sua mão encostar ocasionalmente na minha. Ela deveria ter me enfeitiçado, porque, Merlin!, aquele ali com quem isso estava acontecendo não era eu!

Eu, Remus Lupin, já havia me apaixonado antes, mas... Nunca de forma tão intensa. E a doce Emme me provou que algo assim podia ser muito, muito bom mesmo. Eu estava com ela há pouco mais de um mês. Até tinha me esquecido do pacto que tinha feito comigo mesmo, aquele de não me apaixonar e coisas do tipo. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Nós tínhamos uma relação muito, hm... Intensa, por assim dizer. Não é igual ao que o Padfoot chama de intenso, mas era, ao nosso jeito, intenso. Eu, veja só, cheguei a quebrar mais regras do que havia quebrado em todos os anos anteriores, por causa dela, para ficar com ela... Eu descobri porque o Sirius e o James chamavam o armário de vassouras de "Pequeno Luxo". O do sétimo andar é acolchoado por dentro, é até que confortável.

Mas, mesmo com toda essa felicidade, sempre tem um ponto negativo para foder com as suas esperanças e expectativas, certo?

Eu me preocupava com ela. Vocês devem saber que eu sou um lobisomem, certo? Pois é, isso é um perigo. Eu ouvi várias histórias de pessoas como eu que se descuidaram e acabaram atacando quem amavam... E eu não me perdoaria se eu fizesse algo desse tipo. Para mim, seria infinitamente pior que morrer. A última lua cheia, na semana anterior, foi o que me fez cair em mim. Eu estava um pouquinho violento, só faltou arrancar os membros do Sirius e do James.

E eu não quero que esse tipo de coisa aconteça à minha amada Emme. Nem que, para isso, eu precise fazê-la me odiar, mantê-la longe de mim. Eu não podia arriscar matá-la ficando com ela. Afinal ela não sabe dessa minha condição.

Suspirei. Era um impasse: ser feliz mantendo-a em perigo, ficar triste mantendo-a segura. Mais uma vez, suspirei. O auto-sacrifício sempre é muito dolorido, mas essa dor passa. Eu prefiro mantê-la viva a tê-la ao meu lado e matá-la sem querer, causando uma dor incurável. Eu cheguei a conversar sobre isso com James, Sirius e Peter, mas eles sempre falam que é bobagem minha, que nada vai acontecer. O homem que matou a esposa deve ter ouvido algo do tipo e aconteceu o que aconteceu.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos, reflexo da companhia de James, nervoso. Eu sou um grifinório, mas tenho um toque lufano, a preocupação com quem eu gosto... Com quem eu amo. Acho que toda a Hogwarts, exceto a ala da Sonserina, claro, tem algo assim em seu ser. Até mesmo um lobisomem como eu consegue se preocupar com alguém desse jeito...

Olhei uma folha caída ao meu lado. As coisas teriam que acontecer daquela maneira. Eu não suportaria que a folha mais viva da árvore caísse em nome de um fruto podre. Com livro de poções embaixo do braço e uma idéia sobre a mente, fui para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria, mais tarde, Emmeline e eu deixamos de ser _nós_, para sermos apenas _eu _e _ela_. E isso doeu mais do que eu pudera prever... Mais do que eu era capaz de imaginar.

* * *

**Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais a escuridão se formava, e cá estamos novamente ao redor da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Essa memória correu com certa facilidade. Nem precisei fazer muitas edições, só puxar uma coisa ou outra e deixar o pobre lobinho conversando consigo mesmo. Tentei me aproximar de como seria Remus Lupin aos dezessete anos, embora trabalhar em cima dele, um personagem quase oposto a mim, foi difícil. Nem tudo são flores e algumas pessoas podem não gostar.

**Explicações: **A música Safe Home é quase o oposto desse capítulo. Iron(ia), okay?

_Próxima memória: De Licantropia a Animagia_

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Kitty Pride Malfoy** # O Prongs e o Padfoot vivam dentro desse armário. Se é pra pegar alguém, peguemos com conforto! Essa história do homem que matou a esposa me veio a cabeça, mas eu penso ter lido em algum lugar... Mas é um dos motivos para o Remus ter medo de ficar com Emme: os instintos assassinos superarem os instintos protetores... Próximo capítulo já está pronto, só editando uma coisa ou outra.

_See ya!_


	5. Memória IV

-

* * *

**Memória IV:** De Licantropia a Animagia

**Dono:** James Potter

**Música:** Nightwish – Beauty of the Beast

* * *

**Dessa vez não saímos da escuridão, saímos da Penseira para a pouco iluminada Floresta Proibida...**

**

* * *

-  
**

Peter era conhecido como o mais medroso dos Marauders, mas, naquela noite de lua cheia, creio que todos nós estávamos um tanto apavorados. Remus havia terminado com Emmeline há pouco tempo, coisa de dias, e isso o deixou muito abalado. Tão abalado que parece ter afetado a sua transformação, deixando-a muito mais agressiva. Foi medonho. Ele urrou com muita dor nas últimas horas antes da lua-cheia se estabelecer plena no céu... Ver nosso amigo assim era como uma tortura terrível. Cada grito cortava o ar, nossos ouvidos e nossa alma, por não poder ajudá-lo... Cada espasmo involuntário que o feria era como se nós estivéssemos na pele dele, tentando segurá-lo para não se machucar mais. Estávamos fora da Casa dos Gritos, na verdade, estávamos na Floresta Proibida. Iríamos levar Remus para dar uma volta, quem sabe ele se acalmasse?

Ele precisava respirar. Estava suando muito, sentindo muita dor, então o levamos para respirar na floresta. Nada mais justo. Entre urros e uivos, a lua cheia se posicionou no céu. E, nesse exato momento, o nosso pesadelo começou.

No meio de uma clareira, eu e Sirius ficamos nos encarando, perguntando o que fazer através de olhares atônitos. Tudo era silencioso entre nós. Não para Remus. Ainda estávamos na forma humana, aguardando a transformação lupina completar. Apenas estávamos assustados com a violência na muitas vezes calma transformação do Moony. Peter já estava na forma de um rato, ficando sobre o ombro de Sirius. Eu observei o rosto de Remus se alongar e formar um focinho de maneira muito dolorosa. A pele começava a se cobrir de pêlos escuros, as pupilas dilatavam, as unhas tornavam-se grandes e afiadas garras. Era a transformação. E Remus se debatia, esmagando a grama e a terra embaixo de si, tentando parar com tudo aquilo.

Sirius deu um passo para trás e eu fiz o mesmo. Remus, ainda parcialmente humano, soltou um gemido alto de dor que poderia ser confundido com um uivar. Eu me coloquei na forma animal, adquirindo em pouco mais de um segundo a forma de imponente cervo. Aquele era o último suspiro do Remus que conhecíamos, pelo menos naquela noite.

Sirius entendeu e também o fez, com Peter se acomodando por entre os pelos escuros do grande cão negro que Sirius se transmutou. Remus estava de olhos fechados, já na forma lupina. Nem todas as transformações eram assim, na maioria delas ele estava mais controlado... Mas a discussão com Emme deveria ter deixado-o fraco demais, com sentimentos apagados ao invés de fortes. E a fera dentro dele deveria ter conseguido engolir a pouca sanidade que lhe era reservada na Lua Cheia. Ou, conhecendo Remus, ele sequer conseguiu lutar contra a besta insana que havia dentro dele. A parte nele que ele odiava.

- "Padfoot, fique atrás de mim, eu vou segurá-lo e então você o derruba, precisamos que ele se acalme e fique quieto. Se ele uivar muito alto pode chamar Hagrid e não queremos isso, certo?" – falei com Sirius e ele mexeu a cabeça, assentindo.

Moony abriu os olhos, antes cor-de-mel, agora em um tom entre dourado e o amarelo claro. Sirius saltou para trás de mim, com Peter nas costas. Remus, revestido por pêlos, uivou com força e ferocidade. Ele parecia estar se acostumando ao lugar, identificando cada árvore, cada pedaço de grama e terra. E ele nos identificou.

Porém, não foi do jeito que eu planejei que ele fizesse. Assim que me viu como um cervo, saltou contra mim. Com os chifres, consegui segurá-lo e empurrá-lo um pouco, mas, ainda assim, ele conseguiu me arrastar alguns passos para trás. Se eu o levantasse com a galhada, Sirius poderia derrubá-lo. Tentei, mas a violência com que Remus se mexia não me permitia isso.

Não demorou muito para uma das patas dele acertar minha cabeça e eu gritar de dor. Um corte no topo que sangrou um pouco, mas não me parou. Sirius saltou sobre mim e partiu contra nosso amigo, mordendo-lhe o braço direito. Mesmo com minha cabeça doendo eu vi uma oportunidade. Tomei um pouco de distância e investi de uma só vez contra Remus, acertando-o perto do braço esquerdo. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e Sirius o puxou, levando-o ao chão sob os protestos inconscientes do lupino.

- "Boa, veado!" – ouvi o sarnento latir. Ignorei.

Coloquei as duas patas dianteiras sobre o braço esquerdo do Moony e Sirius fez o mesmo com o outro braço, que estava ferido. Mesmo que ele não compreendesse a princípio, poderíamos tentar resgatar aquele pouco de sanidade.

- "Remus, Moony..." – eu comecei – "Aonde está aquele cara que tem tudo sob controle, que nunca perde a calma? Você vai deixar essa droga de lobo tomar conta de você? Vai, Moony?" –

- "Eu ficarei muito puto se você fizer isso, Remus Lupin!" – falou Sirius.

- "Moony, eu prometo que, se você se acalmar, vou te dar meu estoque da Dedos de Mel!" – guinchou Peter e nós, James e Sirius, rimos. Para Wormtail isso era muito, muito, muito preciso mesmo. Acredite!

Remus tentou se levantar, mas o impedimos mais uma vez, forçando-o para baixo com as patas. Ele olhou de mim para Sirius e, depois, para Peter, que se esgueirava nas costas de Sirius, camuflado nos pelos negros. O nosso lobinho estava mais calmo e parou de tentar se levantar. Poderia estar mais calmo, mais ainda era necessário cuidado. Ele não era exatamente o Remus, era alguém apegado ao sentimento de perda que Moony sentia antes da transformação. Eu afrouxei o peso das patas dianteiras e Sirius fez o mesmo.

Remus se levantou e, assim que já estava em sua pose lupina, chacoalhou o corpo todo e, em seguida, começou a correr floresta adentro. Aquela noite, a partir daquele momento, começou a melhorar. Eu até esqueci que Moony tentou me esfolar vivo! E isso era algo até que sério.

Assim que ele começou a correr, corremos atrás dele. Eu sorri quando pensei nas várias identidades de meu querido amigo. No começo da noite, era Remus. Na violência, era Lupin. Pelo restante, era apenas Moony. No amanhecer, se tornava o dócil Lobinho. Eu tenho de admitir e concordar com Sirius. Ser amigo de um lobisomem foi a coisa mais incrível que pôde acontecer para nós, Marauders!

-

* * *

**As luzes se mantiveram na calma escuridão. Nem notamos quando saímos da Floresta e voltamos para a Penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:** Uma idéia infeliz, admito. Pensei em colocar essa memória como sendo do Peter, e já pensava em algo mais trágico... Hum... Isso rende mais uma memória lá para frente. Yeah! Enfim, esse foi um tanto quanto chato, bem _enrolation_, admito. Mas são memórias, algumas delas simplesmente, PUF!, aparecem em nossa cabeça e... Sim, estou justificando algo injustificável.

**Explicações:** Não preciso explicar o porquê de ser _Beauty of the Beast_, preciso? Caso seja necessário, pensei no seguinte: James pode estar narrando, mas o que aconteceu, aconteceu com o Remus, por causa da briga com a Emme, coisas do tipo... Então joguei logo nightwish, a que chegou mais perto de um resultado aceitável.

_Próxima memória: Entre o Frustrado e a Confusa_ (**JL**)

* * *

Hey, people!

Estava pensando: já que a história é repleta de momentos, por quê vocês não pedem algum momento que acham que valha a pena ser colocado? mais uma vez, não é necessário que a tal memória esteja em uma ordem de tempo... Okay? Só mandar por review, eu leio e mando uma mensagem dizendo se é viável ou não escrevê-la, belê'?

_Beijos, mãe!_

_

* * *

_

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Stardust Ziggy **# Sirius fugindo de casa? Okay! Encaixo entre duas memórias por aqui. :D


	6. Memória V

-

* * *

**Memória V:** Entre o Frustrado e a Confusa

**Dona:** Lily Evans (Extra)

**Música:** Scorpions – Holiday (Acústico)

* * *

**O quarto da Penseira se desfez. Tudo parecia em brasas, em um vermelho profundo...**

**

* * *

**

-

Lá estava eu, debruçada sobre alguns livros, sentada na cadeira de uma das mesas do salão comunal dos monitores, o olhar perdido no céu escuro, cheio de estrelas, a lareira acesa montando o ambiente um tanto nostálgico. Suspirei. Era tarde e eu tinha tanto a fazer... As tarefas das matérias obrigatórias, as tarefas das matérias optativas, as tarefas da monitoria... Merlin! Era coisa demais para uma pessoa só!

Soltei meus cabelos do coque feito às pressas e deixei que eles fizessem uma cortina ao redor de minha cabeça, deixando tudo ao redor de mim em um tom avermelhado. Não vou dizer que eu não gostava das tarefas, da monitoria. Longe disso, eu gostava! E muito! Mas é que estava cansativo! Tudo isso estava me levando á exaustão! Depois de James ter saído da monitoria, o novo monitor não tem me ajudado muito. Até porque ele é a única pessoa que poderia me tirar do sério. O meu ex, Amus Diggory. E agora, em uma de minhas brilhantes idéias, falei para trabalharmos separados. Humf, o trabalho dele sempre acaba parando em minhas mãos.

Suspirei. James estava com raiva de mim. Por quê? Eu simplesmente não sei. Ele parecia frustrado e, olhem só, agora eu estou frustrada por não saber o que o deixa frustrado! Nossa, que confuso... Bom, ele fez aquilo tudo depois de eu não aceitar sair com ele... Pode ser por isso, mas ele nunca reagiu dessa maneira... Droga, outro beco sem saída.

Levantei a cabeça e encarei a janela embaçada. Era como se ele estivesse ali, respirando... O lugar que ele costumava ficar e me observar com um sorriso bobo na face, do qual eu ria quando o pegava olhando. Balancei a cabeça. Ele não estava ali, não agora. Sorri um sorriso nostálgico com esse pensamento. Lembro-me de quando James me falou que sempre ficaria por perto. Seria ele ali, invisível? Mais uma vez, sorri com tal pensamento. Ele estava irritado e eu fantasiando com ele estar aqui.

Mais uma vez, vejo que o quero por perto. Não posso simplesmente gritar isso para os quatro cantos do mundo. E é tão confuso, já que ora o quero perto, ora o quero longe. Ora é James, ora é Potter! Caramba!

Levantei da mesa e fui para o sofá. Sentando-me ao lado de onde ele poderia estar como fiz uma vez ou outra. Suspirei e encostei minhas costas no sofá. Ainda vestindo o uniforme da escola, eu coloquei a mão esquerda no sofá, olhando para a lareira. Parecia outro tecido... Mais suave, chegando a parecer que tocava em água. Mais frio do que o tecido do sofá, mas parecia ter algo quente por baixo... Não poderia ser... Poderia?

Lentamente eu segurei o tecido e ele pareceu água. Puxei suavemente e vi parte dele tomar cor... Uma capa de invisibilidade? Nunca tinha visto uma, para falar a verdade, embora tivesse ouvido falar muito sobre elas por parte de Remus. Puxei de uma vez e me surpreendi, ou melhor, fiquei estupefata, com o que encontrei. Agora eu sabia por que a sala estava mais quente. Agora eu sabia por que o vidro estava embaçado. Agora eu sabia por que eu me senti segura lá dentro e por que aquele lugar parecia ocupado. Porque lá estava ele. _James Potter_.

Ele dormia com a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no encosto do sofá, silencioso, os lábios ligeiramente abertos e o uniforme impecável. Até mesmo os cabelos bagunçados estavam menos bagunçados, como se também estivessem a descansar. Mas a pergunta que não queria calar em minha mente era...

O que diabos ele fazia ali?

Fiquei o observando, pensativa. Dormia profundamente, então não me preocupei em não fazer barulho. O que ele fazia ali era uma das muitas incógnitas que agora surgiram em minha cabeça. Notei uma espécie de livro sobre as pernas dele. Estava com uma página marcada e apena estava na mão dele. Peguei e abri na página, lendo.

_"Eu não consigo. Não importa o quanto eu tente, todas as noites desde a minha súbita explosão foram tempestuosas. Acordava no meio da noite sonhando com ela, com medo de perdê-la definitivamente e, quando Amus Diggory entrou para a monitoria no meu lugar, pensei que a tinha perdido de vez. Por isso vim para cá, observá-la, tentar protegê-la dele... Confesso que vê-la o dispensando inúmeras vezes quase me fez gritar de felicidade, mas eu sempre estava escondido, não poderia me revelar... Se eu, em um surto de insanidade, abandonei a monitoria, em outro, decidi ficar com ela, aqui, sob a minha capa, em silêncio. Só a observar talvez seja o bastante para tirar essa sensação de vazio de mim..."_

Oh, Merlin... Ele não... Ele fez isso? Ficou aqui cuidando de mim? Mas, ele... Ele estava irritado comigo, não?

_"... surto de insanidade..."_

Nossa. Isso é uma revelação. Não o fato de James Potter ser capaz de fazer isso, mas... O simples fato de ter feito tudo aquilo que ele escrevera naquela espécie de diário. Eu li um pouco mais adiante, curiosa pelo que viria.

_"... e brigar com Lily foi a maior tolice que eu podia ter cometido. Não importa o quanto eu estava frustrado, nem o número de vezes que ela me rejeitou: eu simplesmente não posso culpá-la pelo que ela fez. Eu realmente era um idiota egocêntrico e arrogante e, Merlin, tudo aquilo que eu disse à Lily só mostrou a ela que eu não mudei... E isso consegue me deixar pior do que qualquer coisa... Por que eu a amo, certo? É, deve ser."_

Eu estremeci. Ouvi-lo falar que me amava era uma coisa. Todos conheciam a fama entre os Marauders de iludir as garotas com quem queriam ficar apenas para conseguirem o que almejavam. Então, ou James estava iludindo a si mesmo, ou realmente me amava... E não é como se eu não soubesse que a segunda opção era a verdadeira.

Ouvi um barulho vindo do sofá e o vi abrir os olhos lentamente, estalando o pescoço e, de súbito, se assustar por estar ali e, provavelmente, sem a capa da invisibilidade.

- Lily, mas o que é que...? – ele tentou perguntar, mas eu o pedi que se silenciasse.

Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que perguntar.

- Frustrado com o quê? – ele engoliu em seco.

Respirando fundo, igual eu fiz, ele me encarou com uma tristeza indescritível no olhar.

- Frustrado por tentar te convencer que eu mudei, e eu ainda ser aquele idiota para você, frustrado por tentar sair com você para mostrar que eu não o escroto que você pensa que eu sou, mas você praticamente cuspir na minha cara... Frustrado por muitas outras coisas, mas eu não poderia ficar aqui a noite toda te falando. –

Eu parecia ficar menor a cada palavra que ele falava. Porque era a mais absoluta verdade.

Eu, com meu orgulho e meu medo idiota, não queria sair com James. Porque ele "poderia fingir" que mudou, mas não o fez. Ele realmente havia mudado. Por ela.

Ele, antes um garoto irritante, sempre me convidava com gracinhas igualmente irritantes. Hoje não. Agora era impossível não notar o brilho de esperança no olhar dele. Mas eu teimava em não ver. _Teimosa_.

- Se você me permite, Lily, eu tenho que voltar ao meu dormitório... – ele se levantou, pegou a capa no sofá, e foi até o buraco do retrato com a face melancólica, os olhos cansados de sono. Deveria ter passado a noite em claro.

Foi estranhamente dolorido vê-lo passar por aquela porta com aquela expressão de tristeza no rosto. E foi quando eu notei: antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, eu já estava apaixonada por James Potter.

Mesmo quando ele já estava longe, eu permaneci encarando o buraco do retrato.

- Oh, Merlin... O que foi que eu fiz... – eu me perguntei, meus os olhos procurando alguém que não estava mais lá. Alguém que poderia não voltar mais.

* * *

**E aquele tom de vermelho manchava-se cada vez mais de negro, até, enfim, percebermos que a penseira nos expulsara mais uma vez daquele momento.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:** Embora eu creia que a música que caiba melhor aí seja _I Wanted To Cry (But The Tears Wouldn't Come)_, também do Scorpions, selecionei Holiday. Por quê? Só Merlin sabe. Não, a Lily não tem culpa do que aconteceu agora. mas qual seria a sua primeira pergunta se isso acontecesse com você?

**Explicação: **Nenhuma importante para ser colocada aqui, apenas que essa é uma das poucas vezes que eu arrisco escrever do ponto de vista da senhorita Evans, então pode haver alguma coisa escrita de maneira que não se encaixe no contexto, okay? Só pra avisar. ;) Ah, e a Holiday de que falo é a versão do álbum _Acoustica_.

_Próxima Memória: Alucinações (Sirius)_

* * *

'


	7. Memória VI

-

* * *

**Memória VI:** Alucinações

**Dono:** Sirius Black

**Música:** Black Sabbath – Paranoid

* * *

**Aviso: **_Dependendo do ponto de vista de vocês, pode ser considerado M (ou NC-17, como preferirem)._

* * *

**E quanto mais tempo mergulhávamos nas lembranças, mais parecíamos cair na noite escura. E estamos de novo com Sirius Black.**

**

* * *

**

-

Mais uma vez, eu havia brigado com a minha _querida amiga_ Marlene McKinnon. Sim, era aquela chata que me queria, mas negava até a morte. Um dia eu vou matar aquela garota, torcendo seu lindo pescocinho com minhas mãos! Merlin, ela já está me irritando com essas conversinhas malditas sobre eu ser apenas um galinha, um cara qualquer que só quer saber quando terá o próximo encontro. E o pior, eu acho que eu sinto alguma coisa por ela. Algo que não seja apenas uma atração física. Acho, apenas! Não coloquem palavras em minha boca! E eu briguei justamente pelo que eu vou fazer hoje. Sim, mais uma noite com uma garota qualquer, mas, dessa vez, a última.

Aquela era minha despedida desse tipo de vida amaldiçoada. Seria com ela, Elizabeth Simpson, da Lufa-Lufa, que eu iria ter a minha última noite de galinhagem. Eu olhava para todos os lados, procurando por ela, um sorriso ameno. Era minha despedida dessa vida maldita de um mero pegador. Suspirei. A todos aqueles que sempre disseram que Sirius Black nunca mudaria, engulam suas línguas, otários, rá!

- Sirius? – perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de mim e eu sorri, me virando lentamente.

- Liz. – eu afirmei e ela sorriu, vindo em minha direção. Já era protocolo o que eu faria, mas, por ser a última vez, eu faria bem feito.

Dessa vez não haveria nenhum som de vozes, senão as nossas clamando em meio ao calor de toda e qualquer situação que rolasse por ali... Uau. Eu deveria escrever um livro de contos eróticos. Acreditem, não faltaria história, temas, tampouco descrição.

Liz se aproximou e enlaçou meu pescoço com seus braços, se inclinando contra mim e eu contra ela, ela pouco mais baixa que eu, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura, nos beijando suavemente, aos poucos fazendo com que tudo tomasse mais intensidade. Pedi passagem com minha língua e ela permitiu, deixando-me sentir a textura da língua dela... Macia...

Eu abri os olhos e pude jurar ter visto que quem me beija era a McKinnon. Alucinação minha... E eu nem bebi. Prossegui com o beijo, me separando por um instante, tomando ar, ela sorriu para mim. E, mais uma vez, eu juro que vi Marlene McKinnon sorrindo zombeteira para mim. E, mais uma vez, após um piscar de olhos, vi Elizabeth Simpson me encarando com um sorriso. A coloquei contra a parede com voracidade, desci meus lábios para o pescoço dela, alternando entre beijos, suaves lambidas, mordidas e chupões.

Ela abraçou minha cabeça contra o pescoço dela, aonde fiquei por mais tempo que o comum. Era a última vez que faria aquilo com uma garota qualquer, então tinha de aproveitar, oras!

- Sirius... – eu ouvi a voz de Marlene. Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Ela não estava ali, quem estava era a Liz!

Aspirei o perfume dela e notei que era igual o da McKinnon... me afastei o suficiente para encará-la. Assim como o perfume, a boca... Os olhos... Ali estava Marlene McKinnon? Mais um piscar de olhos. Sua imagem se dissolveu em Elizabeth mais uma vez. Colocaram alguma coisa no meu jantar... Alguém fez sopa com firewhisky, única explicação lógica para isso!

Esvazie a sua mente, Sirius Black, não havia motivos nem tempo para pensar em Marlene McKinnon... Era minha última noite, certo? Mas ver e ouvir a McKinnon ali, a todo instante, não era algo que eu poderia simplesmente ignorar... Merda. Seria mais uma noite perdida? Não... Não daquela vez...

Avancei como um cão faminto no pescoço de Elizabeth. Com voracidade, descia através de seu pescoço, as mãos dela me soltando pouco a pouco. Ambas as minhas mãos tentavam, tirar a camisa dela. As dela faziam o mesmo com a minha. Acho que foi aí que perdi dois botões. Assim que conseguimos nos livrar da peça de roupa, elas foram ao chão. Uma de minhas mãos se apoiou na parede atrás dela e a outra brincava com o fecho do sutiã dela. A lingerie era preta, de renda, e só agora consegui notar. Confesso que me surpreendi: afinal, ela era da Lufa-Lufa, geralmente bem inocentes. Bom, ela saiu comigo, já era de se esperar... Ao soltá-lo, finalmente consegui descer aos seios – e que seios! – da Liz... Ou da McKinnon? Eu já não sabia quem estava ali? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Essas malditas alucinações!

Não parei, puxei a varinha do bolso da minha calça e conjurei, com um feitiço não-verbal, um colchão. Dizer que nos jogamos ali foi pouco. Nós realmente caímos em cima do colchão macio. Eu sobre ela, sem machucá-la com a queda, me segurando, as mãos afundando no colchão, ao redor dela.

Minha boca foi de encontro ao mamilo esquerdo dela, ora lambendo, ora chupando, enquanto minha mão esquerda brincava com o direito. Ela soltava gemidos esporádicos, bem mais reais do que os da Jo... Agora posso ter certeza de que ela fingiu. Não que eu não soubesse diferenciar.

Do mamilo, pouco a pouco eu descia pelo abdômen de Elizabeth e a ouvi gemer meu nome... Com uma voz que não era a dela... Mais uma vez a McKinnon parecia estar dentro do corpo da Elizabeth... E isso me assustou. Eu parei por um instante. Eu estava latejante... Era a dúvida: satisfazer-me com alguém em que via a Lene de segundos em segundos ou simplesmente esquecer tudo e ir dormir... Dúvida cruel!

Não precisei pensar muito... Em pouco mais de meio segundo, lá estava a monitora-chefe durona, Lily Evans. Ela estava olhando feio para mim e para Elizabeth. Vi ela apertar os olhos.

- Olá, ruiva. – falei simplesmente e, só então, Elizabeth notou a presença de Lily, cobrindo os seios com a mão, completamente corada. Agradeci a Merlin por Lily ter chegado lá. Alguma hora eu iria chamar a Liz de Lene...

- Detenção para os dois. – comentou, parecendo estressada e, ao mesmo tempo, abalada com alguma coisa. – Para os seus dormitórios. Agora... -

Suspirei e em pouco tempo me levantei, ajudando a Liz a levantar. Ajudei-a com a roupa, entregando para ela e suspirando, dei de ombros. Não podia fazer nada se a Evans estava de patrulha. Peguei minha camisa e coloquei, sem abotoar. Desconjurei o colchão e saí em direção à porta da torre. Lily me olhou, cansada. Nós três descemos as escadas e, ao chegarmos ao final, me despedi de Elizabeth. Outra casa, outro dormitório...

- Parece triste, ruiva. – falei com calma, assim que a outra se afastou.

- Está tão na minha cara assim, Black? – ela perguntou.

Eu tive de assentir, mesmo fazendo uma careta diante do meu sobrenome amaldiçoado. Ela estava com um ar melancólico ao redor de si. Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente, como que decepcionada em sua falha tentativa de esconder o que sentia. O que eu podia fazer se ela era transparente demais? Eu simplesmente dei um sorriso fraco e a abracei pelos ombros tentando, talvez em vão, parecer acolhedor.

- Não se preocupe. O que quer que seja, vai se resolver em breve. Bem rápido. – ela me encarou de um jeito estranho. Então eu pude perceber que, o que quer que fosse, talvez não se resolvesse com tanta facilidade. – E se quiser conversar, a qualquer hora, é só me chamar. – eu completei, sorrindo ameno.

Ela destruiu minha despedida e eu ofereço o ombro para ela se lamentar sobre a vida... Veja como eu, Sirius Black, sou uma pessoa bondosa.

-

* * *

**Somos sugados dos corredores escuros, lançados novamente ao redor da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:** Olá. Essa memória não saiu como eu queria, definitivamente, mas serviu de gancho para a memória de número oito. Bom, quando eu postar vocês vão entender. Enfim, não fluiu naturalmente, mas confesso que foi por falta de tentar. Tenho uma notícia que pode ser boa ou ruim. Minhas aulas começam dia oito, segunda feira, e, como eu prestei técnico para informática e passei, vou ficar tempo integral em aula. Logo, só vou poder postar aos finais de semana/durante as madrugadas (caso haja tempo, se não houver projetos e coisa do tipo). Enfim, vai ser foda... Mas não vou parar de postar, vou continuar escrevendo essa **coisa** aqui.

**Explicações: **Desculpem esse capítulo horrível!

_Próxima memória: Renascimento_ (**Sirius**)


	8. Memória VII

-

* * *

**Memória VII: **Renascimento

**Dono: **Sirius Black

**Música:** Aerosmith - Fly Away From Here

**Pedido de: **_Stardust Ziggy_

_

* * *

_

**A penseira parece puxar-nos para dentro daquele lugar. Grimmauld Place, número 12, pouco depois da meia-noite.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Ah, como eu odeio esse lugar. Só essa pequena oportunidade que venho criando há algum tempo já quase me faz saltar de alegria. Eu não nasci para essa família. Penso que deveria ter nascido como James, um Potter. Ser um Black não é o correto para mim. E parece que não sou só eu, já que Regulus sempre me apóia, ainda que anonimamente, nessas minhas pequenas revoluções. E eu o apóio nas dele.

E, mais uma vez, esse plano não é só meu: Regulus também decidiu fugir. Eu estava arrumando minhas malas, jogando todas as minhas roupas dentro do malão que usava para ir à Hogwarts. Regulus fazia o mesmo, no quarto dele, dava para ouvir uma vez ou outra ele arrastando as coisas para lá e para cá. Sorri. Podia não ter nascido um Potter, mas, definitivamente, iria morar com eles. A oferta de James veio em boa hora.

Eu não iria sentir saudades dessa casa. Não mesmo. Não havia motivos. Pós encher o malão com tudo o que me interessava, o coloquei embaixo da grande cama. As paredes brancas, cheias de pôsteres e fotos dariam trabalho para todos. Sorri com esse pensamento. Não precisaria ouvir os berros daquela megera. Não mais.

Saí no corredor com calma, fui até o quarto de meu irmão. Bati ritmadas sete vezes e ele abriu suavemente, me olhando pela fresta e me deixando entrar.

O quarto dele era bem mais limpo do que o meu. As paredes, eu quero dizer. Ele também havia arrumado a mala e, pelo que vi, estava embaixo da cama.

- Já pegou tudo, Reg? – perguntei sorrindo. A ânsia pela liberdade me fez, e ainda faz, sorrir.

- Sim, Six. – ele também sorriu. – Finalmente vamos partir... – ele falou.

Eu quase pulei de alegria, ali, mas simplesmente alarguei o sorriso. Dois dias. Em dois dias iríamos embora, depois do grande jantar dos Black com os Lestrange. Ah, Bellatrix, tinha que te agradecer realmente por isso!

Eu saí do quarto de meu irmão após relembrarmos tudo... Dez horas da noite, após o jantar, sairíamos pela janela do quarto dele, já que a do meu era fechada magicamente, precaução dos meus _queridos pais_. Dali nós partiríamos de vassoura até a mansão Potter. Adeus, _Mui Antiga e __Podre__ Casa dos Black_!

-

* * *

**Nesse momento, parece que um flash estoura na memória e atravessamos o espaço tempo. Eis o dia da fuga dos irmãos Black.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

O jantar foi muito ruim. Rodolphus e Rabastan são dois idiotas. O Rodolphus consegue ser pior: para escolher como esposa a minha prima Bellatrix, tem que ser muito, muito cego, ou retardado! Não existe pessoa mais chata e irritante... Sorri. Quase dez horas. Peguei a mala debaixo da cama e saí para o quarto do meu irmão, lembrá-lo do plano.

Bati, como há duas noites atrás, sete vezes ritmadamente. Esperei Regulus abrir a porta. Ele demorou mais do que o normal. Quando eu pensei em colocar a mão na maçaneta, ela girou, e eu vi um Regulus triste do outro lado.

- Nossa, Reg, eu pensei que você não estava aí e... – entrei puxando o malão, mas fui cortado por ele.

- Me estupore, Sirius. – comentou com arrependimento no olhar.

- O quê? Mas por que eu iria te estuporar? – perguntei, não sabendo do que ele falava.

- Eu não posso ir com você. – falou com tristeza na voz. – Eu queria, mas... Não posso. –

- Você pode. – eu falei. Ele tentou protestar, mas eu falei com a voz transbordando decepção. – Você pode, Regulus. Você só não quer. –

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio pelo minuto mais longo que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer. Eu sabia que Regulus não era como eu. Ele também tinha suas revoltas, mas eu era mais radical, nesse ponto. Talvez um dia ele fizesse como eu fiz...

- Me estupore, Sirius. Você foge e eu falo que você me estuporou para ir embora. – ele falou com os olhos tristes me encarando. – Anda! Você tem pouco tempo! –

- Estupefaça! – falei apontando a varinha para ele, sendo derrubado parcialmente na cama. E então vi que a mala não estava mais lá.

O olhei com pesar. No fundo, no fundo, eu não queria deixar meu irmão. Não queria deixá-lo para cair nas mãos das trevas como todos os outros da família Black... Mas eu não tinha escolha. Só ele poderia escolher.

- E ele já fez a sua escolha. – suspirei. Encarei a janela e a abri lentamente, sem fazer barulho. Sairia com a vassoura por ali mesmo. Peguei uma coisa que ele gostaria de ter consigo. Abri o malão e a encontrei bem no fundo, um pouco pesada... Era uma pedra. Não uma simples pedra. Mas a primeira pedra que transfigurei em pássaro, minha primeira transfiguração com animais... E Regulus ficou impressionado quando contei essa história para ele, logo que entrou no primeiro ano, em um dos poucos momentos que podíamos conversar.

Olhei para a janela, o céu estrelado. Saltei pela janela e, ainda caindo. montei na vassoura. Quase toquei o chão, mas, inclinando o corpo para cima, consegui subir, ir para as estrelas, abandonando meu irmão em troca da liberdade.

-

* * *

**Dessa vez o flash não foi branco, tudo desapareceu em um preto profundo, como o sobrenome do protagonista dessa memória.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:** Well, está aqui. Sirius Black saindo da casa da mãe para ir morar com James. A idéia de Regulus ir com ele foi um estalo que me ocorreu. Não sei se ficou bom, ou se ficou ruim. Simplesmente ficou. Também havia pensado em alguém encontrá-lo fugindo, mas seria algo muito desesperado de minha parte. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Explicações:** Fly Away From Here chegou bem perto do resultado desejado para a memória.

_Próxima memória: Aceitando a Proposta (Lily)_


	9. Memória VIII

-

* * *

**Memória VIII:** Aceitando a Proposta

**Dona:** Lily Evans (Extra)

**Música:** Sonata Arctica – Sing in Silence

* * *

**O mergulho na penseira nos faz encontrar um fio prateado bem peculiar. Os fatos nele são bem peculiares.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Eu estava pensando nele e em sua maravilhosa proposta. Perderia o almoço, mas, não poderia negar, era por uma boa causa. O que me deu para ir conversar justamente com o melhor amigo de James? Eu não sei. Talvez tenha sido o fato de ele oferecer o ombro para e os ouvidos para eu reclamar e lamentar sobre como a vida é injusta primeiro. Sorri suavemente. Não conseguia me imaginar chorando no ombro de Sirius Black enquanto esse me confortava. Cada vez mais eu me aproximava do lugar em que ele deveria estar me esperando. Olhei para o nome da sala e entrei.

- Olá, ruiva. – falou alguém sentado na mesa do professor, sorrindo. Alguém que eu já conhecia há algum tempo.

- Ei, Black. – cumprimentei com um aceno de mão, sentando-me em uma cadeira qualquer, e ele fez uma careta. – O que foi? –

Ele me olhou, ainda com a face contorcida.

- Black? Não me chame de Black, por favor. – ele falou, com o nojo estampado no rosto. – Me chame de Sirius... –

O olhei por um instante antes de falar. Coloquei uma mecha de meus cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Está bem... Sirius.

- Melhorou. – ele sorriu. – Agora, você não me chamou aqui pra perguntar se estou livre hoje à noite, certo? – eu ri com a pergunta – Certo... Não é isso, amém. Então você aceitou minha proposta, Lily? – ele perguntou com um toque de incredulidade na voz e nos gestos. – Eu pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria! – ele começou a bater palmas como uma criança no natal após ganhar a última e mais rápida vassoura.

Eu o encarei com divertimento e ele voltou em pouco tempo com a seriedade na voz. Sirius Serious. Muito estranho vê-lo sem rir.

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Seu amigo, James... – comecei, mas fui cortada por ele.

- Veja bem, Lily, se você quer pedir para ele parar de te procurar, eu posso até tentar alguma coisa do tipo de persuasão, mas não me peça para fazer milagres, pois eu não tenho essa capacidade e... – ele ia continuar, mas, dessa vez, eu o cortei.

- Eu estou apaixonada por ele. – ele me encarou, piscando repetidamente, sem reação. A incredulidade, surpresa e felicidade embriagaram suas feições. – Só que ele não me quer mais... – eu falei desviando o olhar para o chão. – Está nervoso, irritado comigo, saiu da monitoria... Ele não me quer mais. -

Tudo o que eu ouvi, ao invés de palavras de consolo, foram as gargalhadas que mais pareciam latidos, vindas da garganta de Sirius Black. Eu olhei para cima.

- Sirius! Isso é sério! – eu o olhei e ele engoliu a risada, segurando outra. Logo notei o trocadilho que havia feito sem intenção. – Isso é... É... Péssimo! –

- Você acha mesmo que o James não te quer? – eu o encarei com curiosidade. – Você acha que algum dia da vida dele em Hogwarts ele não te quis? – eu franzi as sobrancelhas – Ah, ruiva, você é uma tolinha muito tola. – será ele notou a redundância? Sirius se levantou da mesa só para ir até mim e bagunçar meus cabelos com uma das mãos. – Ele te ama. – eu suspirei. Não parecia.

- Não parece.

- Você estava apaixonada por ele já faz algum tempo... Parecia? - ele me encarou com um meio sorriso e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Fazia sentido.

Eu olhei dele para o quadro negro vazio. Fazia todo o sentido. Ainda que James fosse espalhafatoso todas as vezes que se declarava para mim, quando ficava na dele, era como se sequer pensasse nela, o que, segundo Sirius, fazia com muita freqüência...

- E então, ruiva, você vai procurar James ou vai ficar sentada aí, esperando que o veado deprimido venha até você? – eu me permiti sorrir com essa pergunta. Simplesmente me levantei e me aproximei de Sirius.

Ele sorriu malicioso e eu ri de sua expressão, dando um sono beijo na bochecha dele.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – eu sorri e atravessei a porta, mas parei nomeio da travessia. – Ah, vou avisar ao James que o chamou de veado. – ele riu alto.

- Se ele disser que vai fazer alguma coisa, não acredite. Ele é um frouxo! – Sirius falou alto, entre risos – Se você fosse esperta, se apaixonaria por Sirius Black. – falou fazendo pose, dessa vez eu rindo.

- Vai nessa... – eu atravessei a porta e segui meu caminho, sorrindo. Bastava descobrir onde estava James, e então... Não sei, deixaria, como ele sempre disse e pediu, as coisas rolarem.

-

* * *

**Os corredores foram ficando desfocados, tornando-se meros borrões, até as imagens ficarem escuras e retornarmos à sala da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Hey, happy people! *dancinha feliz* Não, não há motivo para felicidade. Eis aqui mais um capítulo. Ah, só uma coisa que esquieci de comentar desde o prólogo: qualquer coisa que outros autores quiserem pegar daqui para adaptar às suas respectivas fanfics, podem ficar a vontade, basta me avisar o que pegou e colocar os respectivos créditos! O intuito de A Penseira foi esse: montar uma seqüência de memórias que, de certa forma, pudessem ser utilizadas em outras fics, não só minhas.

**Explicações:** Nada a declarar. Estou escrevendo a memória de número 9. Tenho idéias para umas vinte memórias, okay?

_Próxima memória: Arrependimento (Remus)_


	10. Memória IX

-

* * *

**Memória IX: **Arrependimento

**Dono:** Remus Lupin

**Música:** Bruce Dickinson - Tears of the Dragon

* * *

**A melancolia presente no ar podia ser sentida até mesmo de fora da penseira...**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Eu fiz tudo aquilo para protegê-la? Será mesmo? Ou foi para me proteger? Proteger-me de uma possível dor de quando ela souber o que eu sou? Só sei que ainda dói, como se houvesse prata em minhas veias, me deixando fraco. Não quero comer, não quero dormir. Vegetar pode não ser a melhor das opções, mas é a que menos está me causando problemas.

Sirius, James e Peter concordaram em me deixar sozinho no dormitório pela parte da tarde. Concordaram, ainda que relutantes, em não tocar no assunto Emmeline. Eles queriam saber, era lógico. Eram meus amigos, queriam saber no que poderiam ajudar, mas, ainda assim, eu não quero. Eu ferrei tudo, eles não têm que consertar. Ninguém precisa fazê-lo.

Deitado em minha cama, não saio do dormitório há pouco mais de dois dias. Sirius e James vêm aqui pela tarde para me deixar o que comer e beber. Dizem que se eu não me alimentar, vou acabar definhando, sem forças... Seria bom, porque tudo o que eu quero agora é morrer. Quem sabe essa dor acabe? Quem sabe eu possa finalmente deixar de ser um fardo para os meus amigos?

Suspirei. Não era a primeira vez nesses dois dias em que eu pensava sobre isso. Em uma delas, eu peguei a faca que estava junto com a comida e coloquei sobre o meu pulso. Suicídio. Não sei se fiquei feliz ou triste em perceber que até para isso eu sou um covarde.

Eu não consigo comer. Essa é a verdade. O nó na minha garganta trava qualquer coisa que eu coloco na boca e, durante a noite, minhas lamúrias fazem com que, se eu consigo colocar alguma coisa no estômago, volte para fora... Alguns podem achar que é frescura. Frescura seria eu estar assim por nada e, definitivamente, eu afastar a única garota que eu realmente amei de mim, não é frescura.

- Moony? – perguntou uma voz conhecida e eu não me virei, continuei encarando o vazio, com curiosidade. Era James. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de minha cama – Hey, Moony. Cara, nós precisamos conversar. – eu não respondi – É sobre a Emme. –

Eu fechei os olhos, esperando que algo me matasse antes dele começar. Tentei negar com alguma coisa, mas ele me cortou antes mesmo de eu começar.

- Quem vai voltar com o outro primeiro? – ele me encarou – Os dois não saem mais do quarto, você fica com essa merda de estado de fossa, nem come, só chora, só fica deprimido. Acorda, Remus! – ele falou me pegando pelos ombros e chacoalhando suavemente.

Eu estava assustado. Era o James mesmo que estava ali? Não parecia nem um pouco com ele. Estava estranho. Tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos e uma aparência e gestos tão cansados que parecia comigo antes da lua cheia. Só tinha um motivo, eu tinha certeza: Lily.

- Eu sei que você a ama. Todos sabem. Só que por causa dessa sua merda de situação, você fica tentando se poupar... Ah, Remus, faça-me o favor! – falou James. Eu o ouvi silenciar a porta antes de vir até mim. Menos mal.

Ele me lançou um olhar triste. Tão triste que eu parecia ver a minha tristeza refletida.

- Não precisamos de mais ninguém com problemas aqui... E você precisa aprender a parar com essa mania de auto-sacrifício. Qual será o próximo passo, hã, Moony? – ele me perguntou com escárnio. Definitivamente não era o James – Lançar uma maldição da morte em si mesmo? –

Eu virei o rosto para ele com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Eu não quero que nada aconteça a ela e... – James riu. Riu bem alto. O último riso que eu esperava ouvir da boca dele.

- Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Remus. – ele sorriu com pesar. – Porque você já fez algo a ela. Ela está se torturando mentalmente no quarto dela, pensando no porquê de você terminar com ela. Ela está sofrendo mais do que sofreria com qualquer pessoa... – ele me olhou e eu senti o impacto de suas palavras. - Não me importo se isso o que eu falei custe a nossa amizade, mas, ainda assim, tudo isso o que você está fazendo, é patético. Você não está se sacrificando por ela. Está com medo dela saber sobre você. – James se levantou e foi em direção à porta. – Quando você resolver se mostrar o grifinório que é, eu estarei te esperando lá embaixo. Mas saiba que a Emme não ficará a vida toda te esperando. -

Assim que eu ouvi a porta se fechar, tentei me levantar, para ficar sentado na cama. Não importava a dureza nas palavras de James, não importava o escárnio que ele mostrou... Tampouco a fala sarcástica. No fim das contas, era verdade. Tudo era verdade. Eu estava sendo patético... Em um movimento impensado e rápido, me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Não poderia descer para o salão comunal do jeito que eu estava.

-

* * *

**E então tudo ficou turvo, como se o vapor da água estivesse cobrindo nossa visão. Não era isso. Estávamos novamente fora da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:** Zoada, essa memória, não? Mas tive de escrevê-la. É algo com uma pequena passagem que o Remus teve de fazer, com a ajuda de um James igualmente deprimido. Enfim, foi uma depressão quase que infinita rolando por ali. Trágico.

**Explicações: **Tears of the Dragon foi a música que ouvi para escrever, o ritmo me inspirou a escrever, espero que lhes ajude na leitura. Minhas aulas começam amanhã... Talvez o próximo tema seja "Run To the Hiils", quem sabe? Aliás, no próximo capítulo as coisas podem melhorar um pouco...

_Próxima memória: Relembrar_ (**James**)

**Pedido:** E aí, você. É, você! Isso, você. Eu quero pedir uma coisa. Sim, só uma. Mande reviews... Sinceramente, nunca pensei em pedir algo assim, mas é interessante saber como está sendo recebida a fic. Escreva se achou ridícula, escreva se achou legal. Eu quero saber o que você acha. Por isso, reviews, please. Thank you!

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Fernanda **# Obrigado, muito obrigado! E, sim, terá uma memória do Peter sim. Eu não vejo muitas maneiras de encaixar memórias sobre eles, já que pouco se pode tomar como base para fazer uma memória de seu ponto de vista. Nunca se sabe quando foi que ele resolveu aderir ao lado negro da força...


	11. Memória X

-

* * *

**Memória X: **Relembrar

**Dono:** James Potter

**Música:** Apocalyptica - Bittersweet

* * *

**Por mais estranho que parecesse, era como estarmos em diversas memórias dentro de uma só.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Cada coisa que acontecia ao redor de mim me lembrava de como ela era perfeita em tudo o que fazia. Até mesmo um soprar do vento me fazia enxergá-la ali, como há poucos anos atrás...

-

* * *

-

_Eu estava sentado junto com os outros marauders, embaixo da nossa árvore, aquela que visitávamos com mais frequência, perto do Lago Negro. A árvore que nós conquistamos com a nossa presença. Todos pareciam refletir sobre as mais diversas coisas, desde comida, até quem comer, se é que me entendem... Peter comia alguns doces da cozinha ali conosco, enquanto Remus lia e Sirius ficava observando as garotas, como um tigre faminto, aguardando a sua presa manifestar algum sinal de medo. Podes-se dizer que eu fazia o mesmo que Sirius, mas não eram "garotas", e sim garota. Era ela, ali, a ruiva. Eu observava o modo como o vento batia nos cabelos dela, espalhando-os suavemente e, mesmo longe, trazendo o cheiro dela para mim. E eu imaginei a textura deles, o cheiro real, não aquele que eu simplesmente imaginava. Não me importava que ela viesse de uma família trouxa - nunca me importou -, mas ela era definitivamente mágica._

_-_

_

* * *

-_

O tempo se passou e eu, mais uma vez, estava sentado abaixo da árvore. Com um suspiro, fechei os olhos. Logo que os abri, olhei para cima, a copa cheia da árvore, e me lembrei de mais um momento.

-

* * *

-

_Eu estava ali, em cima daquela árvore, no quinto ano. Nós ainda não tínhamos o direito de exclusividade sobre aquela árvore, mas poucas pessoas que não fossem nós, os Marauders, sentavam-se ali. Uma dessas poucas pessoas era Lily Evans. E, no momento em que eu subi na árvore, para descansar em seus galhos, ela se sentou ali. Coincidência, talvez._

_Fiquei observando-a, ali de cima, vendo como ela folheava o livro com os dedos finos e alongados. Sua mãe diria que ela costumava tocar piano, já que as características pareciam mostrar isso. Eu a fiquei observando até ela se levantar e sair dali. Mesmo assim, continuei lá em cima absorvendo tudo o que era dela. Quando desci, senti o perfume dela impregnado. E eu gostei._

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

Sorri com esse pensamento. Tudo nela era perfeito. Não havia como não ser. Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, eu olhei para o Lago Negro, mas não pude conter um meio sorriso. Não adiantava tentar afastar. Quase todas as minhas memórias importantes continham Lily Evans. E a do Lago Negro não era diferente.

-

* * *

-

_Não era novidade para ninguém, desde a metade do nosso primeiro ano, que eu e Sirius éramos os mais garotos mais, hum... Espertos de Hogwarts. E, como todo garoto esperto, Sirius e eu, durante os nossos primeiros três anos em Hogwarts, nos divertíamos como crianças em um parque de diversões. E, no nosso sexto ano, resolvemos repetir muitas das coisas que fazíamos, dessa vez com todos os outros marauders. Dessa vez, também havia alguém muito mais atenta em nossas diversões proibidas._

_Estávamos nós, Sirius, Peter, Remus e eu, no Lago Negro, todos nós nos atacando com grandes porções de água, esperando que a Lula Gigante não nos atacasse de repente, mesmo estando com a varinha. Obviamente, elas estavam protegidas por bolhas de ar. A água envelhece a madeira das varinhas mais rapidamente. Não levou muito tempo para Lily Evans aparecer na beirada do Lago e gritar com a gente._

_- Saiam daí, Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Lupin! – esbravejou, já irritada. Só estávamos no lago, poxa!_

_Remus sorriu um sorriso tipicamente marauder para mim. Eu retribui aquele sorriso. Entendi o que ele queria fazer e, dessa vez, não havia sido Sirius, também conhecido como um dos espertinhos, que teve a idéia maligna._

_Com as nossas varinhas, apontamos para Lily Evans e, com movimentos ritmados, tiramos a monitora ruiva do chão. Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Não ousem fazer isso, senão-AH!... – tentou ameaçar, mas foi jogada ao nosso lado. Por pouco mais de dez segundos, ela só riu. Riu muito alto. Depois deu o maior berro da vida dela. Pelo menos o maior que eu escutei sair da boca dela._

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-  
_

Eu sorri. Não adiantava tentar fugir dos pensamentos que a envolvessem. No fim das contas, tudo me lembrava ela. Minha vida se resumiu a Lily Evans. Os corredores me lembrariam nossas brigas, a sala da monitoria me lembraria os nossos poucos momentos de paz. Até mesmo me olhar no espelho me lembraria a agridoce Lily Evans.

Sentado, aqui, do lado de fora do castelo, é como se eu a visse mais uma vez, vindo brigar comigo, ou meramente conversar, me lembrar do dia em que briguei com ela, ou dos dias em que ela brigou comigo, me lembrar de tudo. Era como se, pouco a pouco, eu fosse capaz de relembrar cada momento. Com esse pequeno diálogo rolando em minha mente, me permiti fechar os olhos e cair em um mundo de devaneios profundos sobre cabelos ruivos em crianças com sorrisos travessos...

* * *

**Enquanto James Potter fechava seus olhos, nós mantínhamos os nossos abertos, enxergando a nossa passagem através das memórias da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Ficou bom? Eu não sei. Se ficou, eu particularmente não achei muito. Gostar de escrever esse eu gostei, mas, ainda assim, prefiro a idéia que tive para torturar o pobre mestre Sirius Black... Digamos que ele sentirá ciúmes.

**Explicações: **Música _Bittersweet_ não foi algo planejado. Me surgiu no meio da memória. Tinha pensado em colocar _Love of my Life_,do Queen, na versão acústica da banda Scorpions. Mas, no fim das contas, optei pelos violoncelistas.

_Próxima memória: Há Muito Tempo Atrás_ (Peter Pettigrew)

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews**:

**skR1 **# Muitíssimo obrigado e fico lisonjeado por ser uma das poucas fics em andamento que lê! Eu não gosto de esperar para postar e, muitas vezes, acho isso ruim. por exemplo, agora que começou me ano letivo (ensino médio de manhã, ensino técnico a tarde), estou sem capítulos para postar mas, de todo modo, não me arrependo. Principalmente por saber que estou representando bem a cota masculina do site!


	12. Memória XI

-

* * *

**Memória XI: **Há Muito Tempo Atrás

**Dono: **Peter Pettigrew

**Música: **Edguy – Superheroes

* * *

**Nós caíamos de cabeça nessas memórias, observando, de todas as elas, uma das mais antigas.**

**

* * *

**

-

Eu nunca fui o mais corajoso de Hogwarts, desafiando o mundo como Prongs; o mais bonito, atraindo garotas como Padfoot fazia; ou o mais esperto, como Remus mostrava atrás de seus grossos livros. Para falar a verdade, eu nunca havia sido muita coisa perto de meus amigos, mesmo antes deles serem meus amigos. Nas aulas era um pouco deslocado, sempre dormindo e colando durante as provas, nos corredores nunca fui popular, exceto por algumas coisas constrangedoras. Isso tudo até _aquele_ dia.

Era praticamente rotina eu sofrer azarações de sonserinos, ou aspirantes a _Death Eaters_, nos corredores durante a minha estadia em Hogwarts até o terceiro ano. Para mim, só havia dois tipos de pessoas que azaravam outras, muitas vezes inocentes: os sonserinos e os grifinórios. Nunca tomei partido entre eles, mesmo estando na Grifinória, mas, mais uma vez, sou obrigado a colocar um "até _aquele_ dia".

- Vamos, seu merdinha! – gritou o sonserino, me desarmando com um Expelliarmus e me azarando, deixando minhas pernas presas para que eu não pudesse correr, enquanto se aproximava, saboreando cada momento, cada simples movimento de meu corpo, elevando seu ego às alturas.

- Por favor, eu... – eu ia argumentar, mas fui puxado bruscamente para cima, ficando de cabeça para baixo e, logo em seguida, girando até ficar de pé, ainda no ar e, mais uma vez, virado de ponta-cabeça. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes consecutivas, até eu me sentir enjoado, prestes a colocar meu almoço para fora. Quando pensei que vomitaria ali, na frente deles, com seus espectadores rindo, um contra feitiço me colocou no chão e soltou minhas pernas. Foi tudo em um piscar de olhos. Eu me lembro como se estivesse vendo tudo em câmera lenta: Avery virou-se de costas e, após um clarão azul e vermelho, voou sobre mim, que apenas acompanhei virando a cabeça, surpreso com tudo isso. Eu vi um par de varinhas apontadas para ele e meus olhos brilharam, assim como os olhos daqueles que o azararam. O grupo de espectadores ficou tenso com a repentina demonstração da habilidade de vôo sem vassoura executada por Avery.

Dessa vez era o sonserino que estava rodando no ar enquanto outro garoto, além daqueles dois, veio até mim. Ele tinha os cabelos mais ajeitados que os dos outros e bem mais claros, além de olhos cor-de-mel.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

Eu meneei a cabeça positivamente e ele me ajudou a me levantar. Soube mais tarde que seu nome era Remus. E, dos outros dois, James e Sirius. Não que eu não soubesse, mas apenas não os conhecia assim, pessoalmente.

Pela primeira vez, eu não me senti tão deslocado. E, também pela primeira vez, vi Avery correr de alguém que não fosse um monitor.

- Você está bem...? – perguntou James.

- Peter. Peter Pettigrew. – falei com um sorriso bobo na face, com a mais completa admiração pelos três a minha frente.

- Nós somos os Marauders. – os dois morenos falaram ao mesmo tempo. – Sirius Black, James Potter e Remus Lupin. – falaram apontando ora um, ora outro, sem abandonar o sorriso largo em ambas as faces. Eu também me permiti sorrir. – Nós já vamos. – falou só James dessa vez.

Assim que eles saíram andando, eu me levantei. Quando pensei em ir à direção contrária, quando um deles, Sirius, me chamou.

- Hey, Peter! – eu olhei, com curiosidade. – Quer vir com a gente? –

Eu sorri um sorriso que deveria ser mais ofuscante do que mil holofotes apontados para a face de alguém. Sirius sorriu e acenou para eu acompanhá-los. Foi exatamente nesse momento que eu soube que os Marauders eram demais. Eu, Peter Pettigrew, alguém nunca antes valorizado, com os melhores amigos que poderia ter. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Na verdade, era bom demais até para os contos infantis cheios de finais felizes.

-

* * *

**O mergulho por entre as memórias nos revelava cada um dos momentos, felizes ou tristes, de cada um dos Marauders.**

**

* * *

**

-

**Notas do Autor: **Failure. Eu realmente falhei neste capítulo. Achei o tema interessante, mas não consigo escrever com o Peter. Eu poderia tentar colocar com sutileza a tendência dele a trair os amigos, ou sequer colocar, mas, ainda assim, o Peter não exatamente o foco nos livros. O que acontece com ele, segundo as bases que o livro oferece, é que o medo molda suas ações e o poder o corrompe facilmente. Basicamente é isso.

**Explicações: **_"We never cry for love, we're superheroes..."_ Interessante colocar. Justamente quando quem salva Peter são os nossos super-heróis.

_Próxima memória_: _Ciúmes (Sirius Black)_


	13. Memória XII

-

* * *

**Memória XII: **Ciúmes

**Dono: **Sirius Black

**Música:** Guano Apes - Mine All Mine

* * *

**Em meio à um mar de sentimentos e memórias, caímos justo em uma que Sirius Black jurou que nunca admitiria.**

**

* * *

-  
**

Não é possível. Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo podia? Para falar a verdade, podia. E fez. E isso é incrivelmente estranho. O fato de eu me preocupar com isso pode ser uma fraqueza minha por ser um grande amigo dela e saber que aquele cara vai acabar machucando-a de alguma maneira. E isso é estranho.

- McKinnon! – gritei no meio do corredor onde ela estava, por onde ela passaria para ir de encontro ao maior erro da vida dela.

- O que foi, Black? – perguntou ela com uma cara de cansaço. Eu acho que foi porque a obriguei a conversar comigo sobre o que sentia pelo tal de Mathews por mais de duas horas. Até as três da manhã. – Que conversar por mais duas horas comigo, ou vai esperar ser uma da manhã para se tocar que está com um ciúme bobo? –

- Há-há. Você é tão divertida, Marlene. – comentei revirando os olhos. – Tem certeza que vai? – perguntei. E ela riu. Riu na minha cara. Com o rosto parado a poucos centímetros do meu, eu senti um comichão no lábio inferior. Eu podia mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis dela.

- Eu vou, Black. – ela falou com desdém, sem se distanciar. – Pensa em fazer algo a respeito? – ela provocou. E eu senti a provocação me afetar. Eu tive, meu Merlin, vontade de me aproximar mais da Lene e roubar um belo de um beijo dela. E, no instante seguinte, eu quase senti nojo de mim mesmo. Ela era quase que uma irmã para mim.

- Vai logo. – eu virei o rosto e falei com os dentes trincados, mantendo a mandíbula tensa. Ela pareceu surpresa e eu juro que um brilho de frustração em seus olhos. Dessa vez, os meus brilharam e eu realmente entendi o que ela queria. – Ou você quer que eu faça algo a respeito. – eu falei em um tom de voz ameno, aproximando ainda mais o meu rosto do dela, quase colando nossos lábios. Ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa. – Não saia com ele, Lene. – eu pedi, olhando no fundo daquele oceano azul profundo que eram os olhos dela. – Por favor... Por mim, Lene, não saia com ele. – meus lábios roçaram nos dela e ela simplesmente deixou a boca se abrir suavemente.

- N... Não... – ela falou em um suspiro, parecendo tentar se controlar. Eu posso ter parado de sair com qualquer garota, mas meus dons de persuasão ainda estavam muito bons. Ela tentou aproximar os lábios dos meus, talvez por instinto, e eu recuei um pouco. Wow!

- Aqui não, Lene... – eu sorri e desviei meus lábios de uma segunda investida dela, colocando-os contra a bochecha dela e, em seguida, indo até o pé do ouvido da morena – Primeiro cancele seu compromisso. Depois terá tudo isso para você. – eu falei baixo e suguei o lóbulo da orelha dela e mordisquei com leveza.

Ela se afastou, parecendo ponderar. Ela me encarou e deu um sorriso que eu interpretei como ruim.

- Me desculpe, Sirius, mas eu não vou trocar o meu encontro por você. – ela deu as costas e eu suspirei tão frustrado quanto ela estivera segundos atrás.

Ela queria me enlouquecer, certo? Certo?! Ora ela me quer, ora não me quer mais. Ora me provoca, ora me chuta. Ora me ama, ora me odeia! Isso é tão... Confuso...

Droga de ciúme bobo! Parece que tem uma fera dentro de mim, o cão negro em que me transformo, rosnando loucamente para aquele tal de Matthew que deveria estar com a Lene agora e... Espera... Isso me deu uma idéia. Uma idéia muito boa!

-

* * *

**Um flash branco cruzou a memória e tudo voltou ao normal em seguida, mas em um lugar completamente diferente. Era o dormitório dos marauders.**

**

* * *

-  
**

Eu olhei na gaveta do Remus. Geralmente ele confiscava o mapa do Prongs, mas, dessa vez, parecia que estava em outro lugar. Dei um chute às cegas, procurando no malão do veado e, como já era de se esperar, encontrei o que queria. Maldita, e bendita, organização!

Olhei o mapa após fazer o juramento. Procurei dois nomes. Procurar sem estar com paciência é algo muito, muito ruim. Achei! Finalmente havia achado, no sexto andar, perto do salão comunal da Corvinal. Sorri. Fácil demais.

Fui andando até me aproximar de onde estavam. Com um aceno da varinha, mandei o mapa para o lugar onde estava antes, fazendo-o voltar para o malão de James. Ouvi a voz da McKinnon e do Matthew.

- Olha, Matthew, é que eu... – essa parte ficou irreconhecível -... Não tem jeito. Não to afim agora. – ela falou, por fim. Quase pulei de felicidade, sorrindo.

- Como assim "não tem jeito"? – ele perguntou, o tom de voz agressivo. Ouvi algo batendo contra a parede.

- Me solta, Matthew! – ordenou Marlene. – Me larga! – ela falou mais alto. Eu estava ficando exaltado.

- Se você não está afim, eu estou. – ele falou e eu deixei com que a fúria ficasse estampada em meu rosto. Alguns passos. Ele havia prensado a Lene contra a parede, ela não podia sequer chutá-lo, na posição que ela estava. Ele tentava beijá-la a força e eu dei alguns passos.

- Ei, imbecil! – ele se virou. Péssima idéia, para ele, claro. O meu soco acertou o nariz dele em cheio, deve ter quebrado. Continuei andando contra ele, que colocou a mão no nariz e, corajosamente, se aprontou contra mim. Eu sorri um sorriso sádico, ou o mais próximo disso e dei-lhe um soco no estômago, que perdeu o ar, em seguida recebendo uma joelhada na cara, caindo no chão com uma mão no rosto e outra na barriga. Eu iria para cima mais uma vez, mas os dois braços da morena seguraram os meus para trás.

- Chega, Sirius. – ela falou com a voz firme. Ou tentou, já que saiu um pouco tremida.

- Mas, Lene, ele tentou... Ele tentou... – eu tentava falar, mas não conseguia pronunciar.

- Mesmo assim. – ela o encarou com desprezo – Não vale a pena. – Eu me virei para ela.

- Vamos sair daqui. – eu falei, olhando de soslaio para Leonard Matthew.

Ela abraçou o meu braço. E eu esqueci por completo o que aconteceu há poucos instantes. Estaria eu, logo eu, Sirius Black, apaixonado?

* * *

**O clarão negro tomou conta da nossa visão e nos jogou para fora da penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Eu tinha tido umas outras idéias para essa memória, que acabariam com Sirius se revelando um animago, ou acabando refletindo sobre o sentimento tão estranho para ele. Mas, no fim das contas, o que eu achei que correu melhor foi esse. E a música Mine All Mine, do Guano Apes, pode servir nessa ocasião.

**Explicações:** "_It's better run, my darling!_" Tive dó de ter de escolher entre 3 finais e desenvolvimentos.

_Próxima memória: Resolução da Confusão e Frustração _(Lily Evans)


	14. Memória XIII

-

* * *

**Memória XIII:** Resolução da Confusão e Frustração

**Dona:** Lily Evans

**Música:** Aerosmith – Amazing

* * *

**As imagens passavam depressa, como se estivessem se movimentando. Na verdade estavam.**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

Eu corria o mais rápido que minhas pernas e o cansaço me permitiam fazer. Encontrar James Potter em uma escola daquele tamanho era mais difícil do que eu pensei. Descobri isso somente após um dia inteiro de busca até agora, pouco depois do "horário proibido", no qual apenas os monitores tinham permissão de estar fora de suas camas. Talvez eu ache difícil porque sempre era ele que me encontrava... E isso me faz ver uma ironia, mais uma peça que o destino me pregou: Dessa vez era eu que corria atrás daquele que desperdiçou seus anos atrás de mim.

Sorri suavemente quando pensei nisso, a visão turvando pelo cansaço. Parei por um instante para respirar. Ufa!

- Arf, arf... Arf... Nossa... Eu não corro assim faz... Arf... Tempo...! – falei ofegante, o coração acelerado e as pernas doendo consideravelmente.

Nesse momento, quando recomecei a minha corrida, atropelei alguém. Alguém que eu estava procurando. Sim, aquele alguém. Chega de falar de alguém! É, ele mesmo. Mais uma vez, ironia do destino: só ele é capaz de me encontrar.

- Lil... Evans? – ele se corrigiu rapidamente e meu sorriso murchou consideravelmente diante de meu sobrenome – Não olha por onde anda? - perguntou com uma rispidez que identifiquei como falsa, já que eu senti que não havia tanto mau-humor em sua voz como ele tentava mostrar.

- Na verdade, eu olho. - ergui o queixo, o encarando - Você que não me notou por detrás desses óculos e, também, da barreira que está criando, que eu estava passando. – Falei simplesmente, sem alterar minha voz. Ele pareceu pensar em contra-argumentar, mas desistiu em um suspiro quando me encarou.

- Olhe, Evans... Eu não quero brigar. – ele falou erguendo os braços, atestando inocência do próprio crime. Hilário.

Eu ri sarcasticamente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, eu diria. Ele não queria brigar, mas...

- Mas não fui eu que comecei isso, não é? – eu perguntei e ele engoliu em seco. Ponto para mim. Continuei – Não fui eu que fiquei estressada com alguém e descontou em alguém que não tinha nada com isso. Não fui eu que desisti da monitoria por um motivo tolo! – eu falei, me alterando um pouco. Mas não muito, por isso podem tirar as mãos dos ouvidos.

- Você está certa. – ele falou simplesmente – Eu desisti por um motivo tolo. Eu descontei minha raiva em alguém alheio à situação. Eu comecei isso. – ele suspirou – Era só isso? –

Eu fiquei sem ação por um segundo antes de agir novamente. Eu apontei meu dedo indicador para o peito dele e empurrei com força enquanto começava a falar.

- Se você pensa que vai fazer isso e ficar impune, não me conhece. – eu falei em um tom ameaçador.

- Lily, o que você está... – ele perguntou um pouco assustado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cético quanto as minhas atitudes. Humf, ele não me conhece – Aliás, do que você está falando...? –

Do que eu estava falando? Merlin, ele é um _pouco_ lento. Ou eu falo demais. Talvez ambos se eu for pensar bem.

- Você foge da monitoria porque lhe nego um convite, desconta no Se-SNAPE e tudo isso justo quando eu descubro que... – eu engoli em seco. Não podia simplesmente admitir isso. – Que... –

- Que...? – ele estimulou com um pouco de impaciência na voz, mas, ainda assim, receptivo. Ah, Merlin. Realmente falei demais.

- Que... Que eu não te odeio tanto quanto antes... – achei melhor não falar ainda, mas o vi murchar diante de meus olhos. Iria alongar um pouco essa conversa. – Que eu não consigo ficar bem sem a sua amizade, James. – eu falei com os olhos suplicantes. Típicos de um cão largado na sarjeta, no meio da chuva, na enchente.

Um brilho passou nos olhos dele, mas logo se apagou.

- Por muito tempo, Evans, eu achei que não conseguiria ficar longe de você. Por muito tempo achei que nada poderia acabar com o que eu sentia por você. E, olhe só, eu estou maravilhosamente bem! – ele mostrou a si mesmo. Eu ri da demonstração de autonomia dele.

Ele era mais alto que eu, coisa de uma cabeça, então ergui minhas mãos até seus olhos.

- Quer dizer que essas olheiras são por causa de Remus, ou dos estudos? Quer dizer que o fato de eu te empurrar com um dedo é porque eu estou incrivelmente forte? Quer dizer que você em nenhum momento sentiu minha falta? – eu perguntei, deixando minha mão deslizar pela face dele antes de descer definitivamente. Só então notei que ele estava de olhos fechados, a cara melancólica. Quando ele os abriu, foi como encarar um mar de nuvens acinzentadas através de uma janela. Seus olhos não pareciam os mesmos. Olhos estes aos quais nunca dei a devida atenção.

- Eu não posso simplesmente mentir, não é? – ele perguntou com o olhar triste, castanho esverdeado, porém tão enevoado que lembrava as ruas e campos londrinos. – Se eu mentisse para você, eu creio que nunca poderia me considerar um grifinório. Fugindo por medo, há. – soltou um riso fraco e desanimado, então eu suavizei a minha expressão.

Ele era alguém estranho. Um pouco volúvel, eu diria, com leves tendências a ter acessos de ciúmes e mau-humor nas segundas e sextas-feiras de manhã. Mas era alguém que eu prezava, não me importando com esses defeitos. Ele era alguém que eu amava e, no instante em que encarei aqueles olhos tristes e sufocados por um sentimento que eu sentia há poucos dias, pude saber que ele também me amava. Como Sirius disse. Bom, não tem como Sirius não saber algo sobre o seu quase-irmão James Potter.

- James, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Lily, sei que seremos amigos, mesmo isso não sendo o suficiente e...

- James.

-... Eu não vou agüentar te ver longe de mim de novo, mesmo que não tenhamos nada, então eu prefiro que...

- James...!

-... Mas eu posso superar isso. Quero dizer, ser seu amigo, já que você não me quer e...

Ele fala demais. Muito mesmo. E ele não ouve quando nós o chamamos para a realidade. Ou, nesse caso, o surreal. Então talvez seja por isso que eu o beijei. Para ele calar a boca. Ele deve ter ficado surpreso quando meus braços enlaçaram seu pescoço e meus lábios selaram os seus com suavidade. Muito surpreso, eu diria. Levou alguns instantes para entender o que acontecia e se permitir me beijar. Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura, pedindo passagem com a língua. Eu não poderia negar. Ele estava afoito e era compreensível: foram ANOS de uma vida DESPERDIÇADOS atrás de alguém que, somente agora, entendeu isso.

Como ele estava surpreso, eu também fiquei ao descobrir que a fama de James Potter era verdade. Realmente ele beijava muito bem! Nossas línguas só se separaram quando o ar se fez necessário, aí pude ler o que seus olhos mostravam. Minha confusão deve ter passado para ele.

- Lily, eu...

- Cala a boca, James. – eu falei sem me soltar de seu pescoço. – Se é o que você quer ouvir, tudo bem... Eu te amo! – eu falei com um sorriso ameno e, em meio segundo, ele sorriu o seu melhor sorriso, que eu não via desde _aquele_ dia. Também alarguei meu sorriso, mas fechei a cara em seguida quando ele veio me beijar mais uma vez. – Fuja de novo e eu te faço passar a eternidade no St. Mungus, seu imbecil! – eu dei um chute em sua canela e o soltei. Ele quase gritou de dor.

- Lily! – me repreendeu em meio à dor.

- O que foi? Você mereceu! – eu falei e dei as costas... Quando quase virava a esquina, eu voltei-me para ele, que me olhava, ainda mais confuso. – Ah, James! Amanhã, Sala precisa, nove e quinze! – e pisquei para ele, fazendo com que uma risada escapasse de sua garganta. Quem diria. Eu estava chamando, ou melhor, convocando James Potter para um encontro. Merlin me belisque, ele está vindo atrás de mim.

Aquele sorriso irritante... Que eu aprendi a gostar.

-

* * *

**As imagens ficaram turvas antes que seus lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez... E, dessa vez, a penseira mostrou algo que não fosse mágoa, dor e tristeza.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Sinceramente, a memória pode não ser a melhor, mas eu gostei de escrever, mesmo! Comecei às dez horas e, até sair alguma coisa, cá estou, meia-noite, terminando de postar essa coisa. Nem revisei essa, desculpem!

**Sem Explicação por Hoje. Sono demais.**

**Revisada e alterada sutilmente. Pronto.  
**

_Próxima memória: Atrás do que é Certo _(Remus Lupin)

**

* * *

**

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Ítalo **# Fala, tio. Essa é a minha imagem do Sirius. Na minha opinião ele é dessa maneira, mas, é claro, muitas pessoas podem pensar de maneira diferente. Ninguém é 100% convencido ou retardado. Valeu!

**lelezuda **# Obrigado! Os próximos serão algo bem perto de R/E e S/M, mas, como eu disse antes, por causa do técnico e médio será um pouco trabalhoso atualizar com frequência.

**skR1**. # Muito obrigado! Eu nem achei esse capítulo o melhor de todos, mas acho que entra em um top 5 dentre essas memórias.

**Vanessa S. **# Obrigado! Hehe, a Lily que eu conheço é assim, sempre imprevisível, aparecendo com o improvável, nunca com o clichê de que o beijo sela o futuro deles ou que James se encontrará com ela na Torre de Astronomia. Nada disso! Se depender dela, James continuará sendo o "Potter!", mas de maneira menos brusca. Afinal, ele é um marauder, e qualquer marauder precisa de puxões de orelha.


	15. Memória XIV

-

* * *

**Memória XIV:** Atrás do que é Certo

**Dono:** Remus Lupin

**Música:** Skid Row – I Remember You

* * *

**A visão dele era turva. A penseira parecia se mexer... Não, ele estava se mexendo.**

**

* * *

-  
**

Eu não conseguia ficar parado. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, menos ficar parado. Andando de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu estava pensando. Pensando em tudo o que eu fiz. Merlin, como eu estava nervoso. Eu estava lá com um único objetivo: conversar com Emme. James jurou que levaria Emmeline até ali, ou me colocaria no dormitório feminino para poder falar com ela. Suspirei. Aguardar nunca foi o forte dele. Nem o meu.

Joguei-me na poltrona e fiquei encarando o fogo crepitar, já era noite. Olhei pela janela do salão comunal e tive uma ideia louca. Mas, mesmo louca, poderia dar certo. Soltei um longo bocejo, sem vontade de dormir. Estava plantado ali desde o princípio da tarde e, agora noite, o sono tentava me derrubar.

- Aguardando alguém, Remus? - perguntou uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem. Não, ainda não era Emme. Era Lily.

- É. - eu comentei com alguma frustração da voz, presente ali por vários motivos, dentre eles a demora de Emme... - Pode-se dizer que sim. -

Lily me encarou e olhou para a escadaria do dormitório em seguida.

- Você sabe que ela não vai descer, não é? - ela perguntou para mim, a voz mostrando alguma cautela.

- Sei... - eu falei desanimado. - Mas eu posso dormir aqui, ou, sei lá, esperar até que venha o final do sétimo ano e ela desça, certo? - eu perguntei com cansaço na voz e Lily me lançou um sorriso calmo.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você, Remus. - ela falou para mim e eu me permiti sorrir suavemente. - Mas não garanto nada.

Mesmo assim, já seria grande coisa. Eu agradeci com um aceno. Há muito tempo não tinha uma boa conversa com Lily. Para ser mais exato, desde o final da monitoria eu não conversei com ela de verdade.

Fui afastado de meu primeiro devaneio sobre alguém que não fosse Emmeline desde que saíra de meu quarto. Os passo vindos do dormitório feminino atraíram meu olhar e minha mente parou de funcionar quando focalizei a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos avelã. Eu a encarei e pensei sorrir, feliz por vê-la fora do quarto, mas a opção foi descartada assim que me lembrei: eu a havia colocado lá.

Ela descia acompanhada de Lily, que, provavelmente, conseguiu convencê-la após um pouco de insistência (não só naquele dia, claro, mas durante a semana toda). Emmeline deveria me odiar e, pensando bem, tinha motivos. Eu criei motivos. Ela havia parado no meio da escada, só então me notando, creio eu. Virou-se para Lily e perguntou algo em voz baixa que, lendo seus lábios, eu pude notar um "por que ele está aqui?". Lily não respondeu, apenas continuou andando, Emmeline, claramente nervosa, fazendo o mesmo.

A ruiva parou ao meu lado e, hesitante, Emmeline fez o mesmo, mais distante do que eu gostaria, mas, ainda assim, ali. Lily deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se na poltrona, deixando apenas os assentos do sofá para mim e Emmeline. Eu suspirei, prevendo que algo daria errado, mas me deixei cair no sofá, Emme fazendo o mesmo, mas, ainda assim, temerosa.

E então eu notei que não havia assunto. Eu simplesmente não poderia pedir perdão, perguntar se ela estava bem ou se tinha visto o resultado do jogo Grifinória versus Sonserina. Eu a havia jogado na fossa, junto comigo, e, por isso, qualquer coisa que dissesse, poderia e deveria ser revertida a favor dela.

E, mais uma vez, com mais iniciativa do que eu, ela perguntou.

- O que quer conversar, Lupin? - o uso de meu sobrenome me enfraqueceu, mas continuei firme, ali, olhando para ela.

- Eu não tenho muito a dizer. Nada em minha defesa, nada que possa justificar exatamente o que eu fiz. - eu falei com certa rapidez, mas, ainda assim, com cautela – Mas, a única coisa que posso dizer em meu favor, é que era tudo mentira... -

Ela me encarou com curiosidade e, ao mesmo tempo, uma generosa dose de raiva:

- E daí, Lupin? Era só isso o que tinha para dizer? - ela me perguntou com certo desdém.

Eu me botei a falar mais uma vez.

- Eu menti por muito tempo e omiti muitas coisas. - eu falei. - As noites que eu passava longe daqui, na enfermaria, não eram resultado de brigas ou uma doença, embora eu possa comparar minha situação à uma doença. - soltei um longo e doloroso suspiro. A história era deveras longa. - Eu preciso te explicar tudo desde o começo...

_Não posso dizer que pensei em mentir para você. Foi uma necessidade, eu tive medo e logo você vai entender porque. Eu tenho uma condição especial. Uma condição mortalmente especial. Meus amigos, assim que descobriram sobre isso, se puseram a me ajudar, claro, sempre da forma mais divertida possível, queriam me apoiar, mesmo nessa minha doença. James sempre chama isso de probleminha peludo. No sexto ano, Emme, Lily descobriu minha condição. Eu a fiz jurar que não contaria a ninguém que não soubesse sobre isso sem a minha permissão, coisa que eu nunca dei realmente, já que ela nunca pediu. Nunca até eu começar a gostar de você. Ela insistiu por muito tempo, sempre pedindo para que eu contasse para você, dissesse com calma, explicasse que, afinal, você iria entender, mas, como eu disse, eu tive medo. Um medo que algo eu já consigo controlar. Nesse ano, minha condição se revelou mais agressiva e, por isso, tive medo de te envolver comigo e você acabar ferida... Deixe-me terminar, depois você pode me xingar, mas, por favor, me deixe terminar! Obrigado. Eu sempre fui apoiado, mas não queria que você me visse com outros olhos, com... Pena. Me desculpe, Emme, mas eu sofro de Licantropia, o mau dos lobisomens._

Não havia mais ninguém no salão comunal e, ao ouvir a palavra licantropia, Emme já havia arregalado os olhos, em uma surpresa quase absoluta. Ela piscou algumas vezes, assimilando as informações que, mesmo poucas, eram um tanto chocantes. Antes que eu pudesse imaginar, ela me deu um tapa no rosto.

- Seu idiota! - ela esbravejou – Você mente para mim, me faz sofrer por não saber o que fiz e vem me falar apenas que é um... - ela abaixou o tom de voz – Lobisomem? - a cara dela mostrava incredulidade, não no que eu era, mas pelo que fiz. - Achou o quê? Que eu seria uma daquelas garotas que ficariam com medo de sua "condição"? - ela me perguntou e eu não soube responder. Sim? - Não responda! -

Ela não me esperou falar nada e saltou sobre mim, colando seus lábios nos meus, me derrubando sobre o braço do sofá. Levei algum tempo para notar o que acontecia e minha cabeça parar de girar. Ela estava gritando comigo, Lily me olhou preocupada, Emme saltou sobre mim e me beijou. Eu já tinha me perdido.

Porém, no instante em que captei tudo, comecei a retribuir o beijo. Foi intenso, como tudo o que eu tinha com ela. Ela avançou com a língua e, mais uma vez, me deixei beijar. Agora eu a beijava, não mais ela, levantando meu corpo contra o dela, sentindo os seios dela contra o meu peito. Assim que nos separamos, sedentos por ar, ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e eu olhei os dela, hipnotizado.

- Nunca mais faça isso. - ela falou em tom de ordem, os lábios perto dos meus e nossas testas coladas, eu sobre ela, apoiado com as mãos ao redor dela.

- Está bem...

- Hum-hum. - pigarreou Lily e nós nos lembramos que não estávamos sós. - O quarto vai estar vazio por um tempo. -

Eu e Emme nos entreolhamos, um pouco corados e nos levantamos. Lily sorriu, falando a senha do dormitório dos monitores. Eu e Emme tínhamos de agradecer a ela. Eu, principalmente, afinal, a intermediária entre Emme e eu foi a ajuda final. Eu devia muito à ela.

* * *

**Assim que eles atravessaram o buraco do retrato, as luzes se apagaram. A penseira, mais uma vez, cortou a parte que alguns de nós queria saber em detalhes.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Capítulo que demorou: primeiro pelo cansaço de ter uma semana de horário dobrado, coisa que não fazia há algum tempo e, depois, por estar tentando buscar inspiração em coisas aleatórias. Ah, vida desgraçada. Mal comecei o técnico e não vejo a hora de terminar. Enfim, não foi exatamente divertido escrever essa memória. Achei estupidamente fraca, embora ligeiramente mais longa que as outras... Espero que tenham gostado de ler.

-

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**deny weasley **# O James geralmente é mostrado como alguém excessivamente brincalhão, muitas vezes com poucos momentos de seriedade. Estuprei essa idéia e criei algo que pouco é visto: o James como um cara normal, claro que mais intrigante de se trabalhar. Gosto também de quebrar esse mesmo estereótipo com o Sirius, que, mesmo com surtos de insanidade, pode discernir o que é sério ou não Quem acha que ele riu quando Prongs e Lily morreram levanta a mão.

**lelezuda **# Hits "são" os cliques dados na fic. Até gostaria de colocar por leitor, ou visitante da página, mas não alcançaria 1,000 em tão pouco tempo.


	16. Desculpas

**Desculpem a minha pessoa**

Eu não estou com muito ânimo para escrever. Ânimo nenhum, para falar a verdade. Eu perdi, no dia 5 de outubro de 2009 uma pessoa muito importante para mim, alguém que eu tinha para mim como uma segunda mãe. Alguém que sempre esteve ao meu lado para me apoiar, alguém que sempre fez tudo por mim. Neste dia trágico, Maria Marta Rocha Moreira, aos 75 anos, minha avó, que, após um infarto, a demora de uma ambulância e a recusa de uma atendente de uma AMA que fica ao lado de seu condomínio, veio a falecer. Dizer que eu sinto uma dor aguda em meu peito é algo pequeno perto do que sinto. É um nó na garganta que ora aperta, ora relaxa. E esse é um dos apertos, os quais sinto todas as noites. Sinto muito por deixá-los esperando por mais memórias, mas eu estou perdido demais nas minhas próprias... Memórias de como ela me enxia o saco, mas, ainda assim, o fazia por gostar de mim... Memórias de quando ela me mimava, desde o meu nascimento, com os mais variados doces... Memórias de nossas idas à Praia, aproveitando cada momento... Memórias, simplesmente memórias...

E esse será o tema da próxima: Dor da Perda, com a ajuda das músicas _Don't You Cry _e _Anthem_, ambas da banda _Kamelot_. Em homenagem à ela... Em homenagem à todos aqueles que se foram. Em homenagem àqueles que ficaram.

-

**Sinto muito e espero a vossa compreenção,**

_Karu Hard Rocker._


	17. Memória XV

-

* * *

**Memória XV: **Tudo o Que Se Foi

**Dono:** James Potter

**Música:** Kamelot - Don't You Cry & Anthem

* * *

**A queda ocorria na penseira e, dentro dele, tudo se partia em pedaços.**

**

* * *

**

-

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que havia contecido. Não, não é que eu não conseguisse, mas, eu simplesmente não queria acreditar naquilo que estava acontecendo. Aqueles que me criaram... Que me fizeram ser o que sou hoje, que sempre estiveram ao meu lado, estavam ali: deitados, lado a lado, dentro de seus caixões. E, diferente de quando eles estavam ao meu lado, eu sequer pude ouvir as últimas palavras de... Meu pai e minha mãe.

Os parentes mais distantes, que já estavam ali antes de eu chegar de Hogwarts, me recebiam com abraços de consolo e palavras que tentavam me acalmar. Mas eu não queria me acalmar. Eu só queria poder falar uma última vez com meus pais, nem que fosse por apenas um minuto. Eu queria me desculpar por tudo o que fiz e, acima de tudo, pelo que não fiz. Mas, mais uma vez, o destino me prega uma peça: eu tenho a _Capa_, não a _Pedra_¹. Merlin gostava de zombar com a minha cara.

E, ironicamente, eu só queria sofrer por eles, me entregar àquela angústia crescente pelo entendimento que penetrava minha pele como mil agulhas, me mostrando a dura realidade: eles estavam ali, deitados, em um sono eterno. Os dois estavam, após lutar contra a doença, mortos.

-

* * *

-

Eu me lembro vagamente dos acontecimentos antes daquele fato. Lembro-me de estar em Hogwarts, aula de transfiguração. McGonagall dispensou toda a sala e me chamou, junto de Sirius, para seguir com ela à sala do diretor. Pensei, no momento, que fosse levar a pior bronca de minha vida, diretamente do diretor.

Mas eu preferia ter sido expulso de Hogwarts a receber a notícia que recebi. Pensei que Dumbledore estava brincando. Pensei que a McGonagall estava brincando. Pensei que era um complô contra a minha pessoa, aonde iriam dizer que eles estavam bem, curados da doença inexplicável que os acometera um ano atrás.

Mas era verdade. E a verdade é incrivelmente mais dolorida do que qualquer brincadeira idiota.

-

* * *

-

A morte não é nada poética. Lembro-me de um autor trouxa, na Aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, acho que seu nome era William Shake-alguma coisa. Inglês, claro. Ele, assim com alguns autores da literatura bruxa, baseava-se na tragédia, na morte como desfecho, tudo se resolvendo com ela. Eu me lembro de ter achado interessante quando a professora nos entregou alguns exemplares de um livro dele, acho que era Rometa e Julieu. Lembro-me da história: dois amantes, de famílias rivais. A única coisa que os impedia de ficar juntos era o ódio entre suas famílias. No final eles se suicidam, encenando uma grande peça para tal feito.

Naquela época eu achei a morte, daquele jeito poético, algo belo. Mas, agora, eu entendo porque é chamado de tragédia. Sirius estava ao meu lado, com lágrimas nos olhos, também sendo cumprimentado por todos. Eu sabia que, para ele, meus pais também eram seus pais.

Ele se aproximou e debruçou-se sobre o caixão de meu pai, encarando-lhe a face, deixando que algumas lágrimas escapassem-lhe os olhos, molhando as roupas dele. Eu podia sentir a angústia no ar, mas eu tenho certeza que a minha dor era mais forte do que a de mil maldições Cruciatus. E eu me sentia mais vazio do que se tivesse sido afetado por mil Imperius. Eu me sentia mais morto do que se tivesse levado mil maldições da morte. Era inevitável não sentir o nó na garganta. Era impossível segurar as lágrimas. Eu não podia, nem queria, ser forte naquele momento. Eu só queria um ombro para chorar.

Eu, que sempre zombei da morte, colocando o rosto para baterem pelos mínimos motivos, passei a respeitá-la. Não por mim, mas por aqueles que no dia em que eu morresse, ficassem em meu lugar. E quando me disseram que aquela dor passaria, eu neguei. Nunca iria passar. Até mesmo após a minha morte eu sentiria os ecos desse acontecimento.

-

* * *

-

Eu nunca deixei de me culpar por não ter estado lá. Eu nunca deixei de me culpar por não ter me preocupado. Eu nunca deixei de me culpar por não ter me despedido. Eu nunca deixei de me culpar... Nunca.

* * *

_Capa e Pedra_¹ - Para quem não entendeu, são as Relíquias da Morte, dos irmãos Peverell, a _Capa da Invisibilidade_ e a _Pedra da Ressurreição_. Okay?

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **A memória saiu curta pelo seguinte motivo: eu não consigo me prolongar no tema. É que... Dói, entende? Enfim, é isso. Eu não gostei nada de escrever, se querem saber, mas, é, acho que deveria ser escrito. Mas, sem mais demoras, eu estou bem, por enquanto, heh.

**Explicação: **Ouçam _Anthem_ e _Don't You Cry_, acompanhadas de suas devidas letras.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**Jorge Attie **# _Thanks, guy._

**sKR1. **# Agradeço a compreensão. Sério.

**Ítalo **# Ítalo, sempre tive uma curiosidade sobre isso, mas... Você geralmente entra em minha mente para induzir a minha pessoa a ecsrever temas para você?

**Juli H.P.C. **# Muito obrigado. PS: I'm a man. :D

* * *

**ATENÇÃO**

**-**

**Pode não ser nada importante, ou que necessite de atenção, mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é o seguinte: estou começando uma nova fanfic (não relacionada com A Penseira). O nome é _Just Like Romeo & Juliet_ baseada (apenas alguns temas, não a história em si) em Romeu e Julieta (ah, vá?). Também é LJ, claro, com possíveis outros casais que eu já trabalho, asism não preciso pagar novos cachês, se é que me entendem... Meus negócios obscuros não estão rendendo muito, ultimamente. Enfim, isso não importa, mas, quem quiser ler _Just Like Romeo & Juliet_, basta ficar atento às minhas postagens, okay?**

Agora sim, bye bye, people!


	18. Memória XVI

-

* * *

**Memória XVI:** Motivos

**Dono: **Sirius Black

**Música:** Lynyrd Skynyrd – Still Unbroken

* * *

**James tinha brigas épicas com Lily e, para não quebrar a corrente, Sirius tinha brigas épicas com Marlene.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

Nunca levante a voz para mim. Não é uma ameaça, não. Sério mesmo. É que, se você levantar a voz para mim, eu vou tentar falar mais alto que você, que tentará falar mais alto que eu, e possivelmente resultará em uma briga feia. É... Eu descobri essa minha característica de tentativa de assumir uma postura forte em uma briga durante um sermão que o Remus deu em mim, falando que eu tinha uma grande tendência de machucar os outros com minhas palavras e meus berros.

E eu redescubro isso agora, com Marlene McKinnon, em um corredor relativamente vazio, perto do horário para se recolher aos dormitórios.

- Ah, Sirius, vá à merda! – ela falou, virando as costas para mim.

Eu segurei o pulso dela e, instintivamente, ela voltou-se para mim.

- Eu ainda não terminei, McKinnon. – falei com um tom de voz ameaçador. Pelo menos pareceu ameaçador. – Você simplesmente não pode fazer isso comigo! – eu falei em uma voz um tanto baixa, mas rosnava o suficiente.

- Vai rosnar para as vadias com quem você sai. Eu vou sair com o Gregory, você não pode me impedir. – ela falou, decidida. – E, mesmo que pudesse, não teria coragem de fazê-lo. –

Para afetar ainda mais o meu mau-humor, só faltaria ela cuspir na minha cara. Veja bem, eu não estava nos meus melhores dias... Pela manhã, alguns segundanistas conseguiram explodir uma bomba-de-bosta acidentalmente quando eu passava. Eu os deixei pendurados de cabeça para baixo acidentalmente por vinte minutos. A Evans me deu uma detenção, o Prongs me mandou calar a boca cinco vezes durante a aula, o Remus me obrigou a revisar História da Magia e o Peter ficou contando suas histórias sobre comida durante cinqüenta minutos inteiros. Definitivamente não era um dia bom. E, com a McKinnon gritando comigo, só faltava eu rugir, o que eu quase estava fazendo.

- Eu rosno para quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser, mas você não vai me deixar falando sozinho. – eu apertei os braços dela.

Eu estava além do nervosismo. Ela não podia fazer aquilo uma segunda vez, certo? Sair com um cara que simplesmente queria matar qualquer um que tivesse amigos trouxas. Logicamente, não eram apenas os sonserinos que se enquadravam nessa característica, mas sim todos aqueles fanáticos malditos. É capaz de até a Lufa-Lufa abrigar comensais! Pensando bem, não, a Lufa-Lufa não. Eles geralmente pedem ajuda para nós até para abrir um pote de geléia, se ninguém de sua mesa conseguir, no café da manhã.

- Por que não? – ela falou e soltou um leve gemido por causa do aperto do braço. Soltei suavemente, mas de modo que não mais a machucasse. Ela parecia querer ouvir alguma coisa que, na certa, ela poderia usar contra mim mais tarde. Como eu me preocupar com ela, e coisas do gênero.

- Você tem memória fraca, McKinnon? – eu perguntei um pouco ríspido, o sarcasmo permeando a minha fala. – Se esqueceu de seu último encontro com alguém do tipo desse Gregory Clayfields? Parentes próximos de Death Eaters!! – eu falei.

- Você é um parente de Death Eaters! – ela retrucou com mais potência na voz.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. – falei mais alto. – E eu não tenho merda na cabeça para me alistar a essa merda de exército que minha família faz parte! –

- Quem sabe ele não seja igual? – ela falou. Aquilo despertou algo em minha mente, coisa que eu quis deixar para depois para poder jogar na cara dela. Rá!

- Ah, claro que ele pode ser diferente! Repare nas nossas diferenças, entre eu, Sirius Black, e ele, Gregory Clayfields. Enxerga? Eu sei que estou do lado certo, ele também. Mas o certo dele é o nosso errado. – eu falei com a voz um pouco mais baixa. Marlene tentou se libertei de mim. – Você não enxerga, Lene? – eu perguntei, após respirar bem fundo. Eu teria de admitir, quem sabe ela não fosse? – Eu me preocupo, caramba! –

Ela olhou em meus olhos, provavelmente pensando que era a coisa menos Sirius Black que eu disse. É, talvez tenha sido.

- Sirius, eu... –

- Cala a boca, Marlene McKinnon, eu não terminei ainda. – eu falei e pigarreei, mas ela me interrompeu de novo.

- Sirius, eu tenho que te falar que eu... – eu revirei os olhos... Eu poderia fazê-la calar a boca e, quem sabe, levasse alguns tapas dela mais tarde. Nada incurável, espero. Desde que ela não me cape, está tudo bem.

Eu, em um gesto desesperado para que ela calasse a boca, coisa que ela parecia não conseguir fazer, beijei os lábios de Marlene McKinnon. Ela pareceu surpresa. Eu a soltei, pelo menos os braços, e enlacei a cintura dela com minhas mãos.

Como eu disse mais cedo, o corredor estava RELATIVAMENTE vazio, mas o suficiente para umas duas dúzias de pessoas espalharem algumas coisas pelo castelo.

Eu a beijava com suavidade e ela fez o mesmo, embora eu percebesse que, pouco a pouco, a suavidade se perdia em meio a ferocidade. Nossas línguas se tocaram e um choque nos percorreu. Juro que, em todos esses anos de galinhagem, nunca fiquei com alguém com um gosto tão... Intrigante. Uma droga que dava ainda mais vontade de beijá-la. Como Peter diria: "melhor que chocolate".

Eu tinha meus motivos para querer beijá-la. Alguns poderiam dizer que meu motivo era estar apaixonado, louco de amores e coisas do tipo, mas... Bem, pode-se dizer que Sirius Black foi fisgado. Mas, como todo peixe grande, eu ainda tenho a escolha de me debater a te a água mais uma vez. A Lene pode dizer que não gostou, mas, por mais que ela negasse mais tarde, ela correspondeu por tempo o suficiente para cair em si e, ao menos, me empurrar ao invés de me abraçar e retribuir ao beijo, ali, no corredor.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ela me encarou, finalmente calada. Mas, agora, eu não me lembrava do que tinha para falar. Quando ela recobrou a consciência definitivamente, ela perguntou.

- Até onde essa sua preocupação se estende, Sirius? – ela perguntou com um sorriso suprimido e eu sorri abertamente, ainda com minhas mãos na cintura dela.

- Muito além do que eu tenho vontade de admitir. – e ela sorriu, os olhos avelã encarando os meus acinzentados. Voltamos a nos beijar. Isso renderá muitas histórias amanhã, no café-da-manhã.

-

* * *

**Os focos de nossa visão iam se desfazendo, tudo ficando nublado e, finalmente, escuro.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Gostei de escrever esse, mesmo tendo ficado uma merda. Como alguns de vocês podem ter percebido, eu estou relendo as tragédias Shakespeareanas para perceber que minha vida poderia ser pior do que já é. No momento leio Romeu e Julieta, se quiserem saber, e, o próximo, é Hamlet. Quem sabe eu leia Otelo depois? Hum... Vale a pena ver um cara enciumado que mata a esposa e depois se mata **fora dos jornais**. Quem quiser me seguir no twitter, pode fazê-lo: https : // twitter . com / KaruHardRocker (basta reunir as palavravrinhas e POP! entrou....!) Nele eu postarei as atualizações das fanfics e, também, os projeots futuros, assim não poluo aqui, nas postagens, como estou fazendo agora, okay? Se quiser, adicione no orkut também, mas avise quem é: http: // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Profile ? uid = 11138498175812788533 (Mais uma vez, reúna e POP! entrou...!)

**Explicações: **Lynyrd Skynyrd é foda. 90% das músicas, pelo menos. Idem para Sonata Arctica e seu mais novo álbum, The Days of Grays, tanto o normal quanto o orquestrado. :)

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Layla Black** # _Thanks, girl_! Muito grato!


	19. Memória XVII

-

* * *

**Memória XVII: **Além da Beleza

**Dono: **James Potter

**Música:** Aerosmith – Beyond Beautiful

* * *

**Esclarecimentos sempre são necessários e, nesse mergulho, encaramos duas pessoas extremamente possessivas.**

* * *

-

Não vou lhes dizer que não gostei de voltar à monitoria-chefe. Sim, eu voltei. Voltei porque a Lily pediu (lê-se: ordenou) que eu o fizesse, mas isso também tirava um peso das minhas costas e aliviava meu sono. Eu não suportaria saber sobre alguma insinuação do Diggory contra ela, principalmente no salão comunal dos monitores-chefes. Eu consideraria imperdoável qualquer coisa que ele fizesse contra ela, abusando de seu cargo. Vamos dizer que eu o "tirei do caminho" e, por tabela, me aproximei ainda mais de MINHA adorável ruiva.

Era engraçada essa minha rivalidade com o Diggory. Ele era capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal; eu, da Grifinória. Era impossível evitar atritos, menos ainda provocações. Não posso dizer que nunca lancei nenhuma, não sou santo ou algo do tipo, mas, recentemente, parecia que ele queria arranjar briga comigo por qualquer motivo, dentro ou fora do campo. Acho que tem um motivo: _ela_ está _comigo_, e não com _ele_.

E lá estávamos nós dois, cercados por um grupo de alunos particularmente curiosos com a revolta de Amus e minha calma, já que quase sempre era o contrário. Eu sorria e falava calmamente, Amus apenas me encarava e rosnava de raiva, ou ódio. E talvez por isso ele não tenha notado a aglomeração de pessoas cochichando e fazendo chacota da situação dele. O Patético Diggory.

- Se afaste dela, Diggory. Pare de persegui-la nos corredores, pare de tentar agarrá-la a força. – eu falei. Sim, ele tentou agarrá-la a força. – Se isso acontecer de novo, eu não terei tanta clemência, e você pode ter certeza: você sair com mais do que um nariz quebrado. – encerrei o encarando com a serenidade um pouco em falta.

- Você não pode me afastar dela! – ele esbravejou e o cortei.

- Posso e vou se você não souber como se faz. – olhei em meu relógio de pulso – Agora EU sou o monitor-chefe e eu posso fazer um longo, bem longo, relatório sobre o seu comportamento. Acredite, eu sei como fazer uma faísca se tornar um incêndio. – eu ameacei sutilmente.

- Está me ameaçando, Potter?

- Para um corvinal, pensei que fosse mais inteligente. – ele grunhiu – Não, Diggory, estou apenas constatando fatos e falando de minhas qualidades de bom escritor. – eu me virei e saía pelo corredor. – Até mais, Diggory. Nos vemos no jogo da semana que vem. –

Quando eu me afastava eu pude ouvir o grito dele. Estava tentando em estupefazer! Com velocidade, me virei e ergui a varinha, conjurando um _protego_ não-verbal, fazendo o relâmpago vermelho ricochetear na parede e sumir com um estalo.

- Tsc... Não adianta, Diggory. Mesmo que eu acabasse na Ala Hospitalar, era ela que estaria ao meu lado. – eu voltei a me aproximar, atravessando o buraco no círculo de alunos e parando a pouco menos de dois metros dele – Você a abandonou, a fez desistir do amor... Isso, para mim, foi imperdoável. E eu fiquei calado, ainda não era assunto meu. Mas, agora que ela está comigo, você pode ter certeza, nosso amor está além da beleza. – ele ameaçou mais um feitiço, mas eu previ com facilidade – _Expelliarmus! – _ele foi desarmado e lançado contra alguns alunos, que abriram caminho para sua queda.

Eu suspirei e baixei os ombros.

- Alguém pode levá-lo à enfermaria? – perguntei com calma e dois alunos se ofereceram, arrastando um Amus Diggory mal-humorado e exclamando ofensas sobre mim – Tenho um relatório a fazer sobre isso. –

Eu dei as costas e saí andando. Mesmo que Lily não aprovasse o que eu fiz, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele já tivera uma chance com ela e, após tudo o que ele fez, me surpreende eu não ter jogado ele de uma vassoura a cem metros de altura no Lago Negro. Acho que é o fato de eu ter mais conquistas que ele, tanto no quadribol tanto com a ruiva... Como fazer mais pontos com uma goles do que ele derruba com balaços ou fazer a Lil quebrar regras por minha causa, coisa do tipo.

É... Posso ter mentido um pouco naquela discussão, como o fato de ele ter partido o coração da ruiva não ser da minha conta. Quem ele acha que fez ele ter com furúnculos no traseiro por uma tarde inteira? Enfim... Posso ter mentido em alguns pontos, mas eu não menti sobre uma coisa em especial: o nosso amor realmente está além da beleza.

* * *

**Enquanto James ia fazer o seu relatório, uma névoa estranha cobria tudo, deixando apenas algumas silhuetas desenhadas no ar.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Eu tinha esse capítulo escrito de uma outra maneira, em um caderno velho, mas nele, a Lily chegava para apartar a briga. Só que, dali para frente, eu desenvoveria de maneira muito porca, até porque a Lily não tem o Marauder's Map, não poderia estar exatamente no mesmo lugar que James. A única coisa que explica o _Frustração_ é o fato dela tê-lo seguido, de longe. Mas... Enfim, saiu esse. Nem gostei, nem não-gostei, foi algo um tanto... Simples. Um momento que eu pensei que deveria ser escrito.

**Explicação**: A música Beyon Beautiful se encaixa quase perfeitamente nessa situação.

**Nota extra: **Quem tiver sugestões e não quiser mandar por aqui, mande pelo orkut ou twitter, já citados na memória anterior. Ajuda bastante, sério. Eu fico mais tempo lá que aqui. E, caso queiram também, tem meu MSN, que eu esqueci de postar lá: (  hotmail . com )

* * *

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**lelezuda **# Sobre o NC, de certa maneira haverá. Talvez, na próxima memória, talvez em outra... Mas haverá, mesmo que não seja altamente descritivo. E terei que mudar a classificação, basicamente, já que, daqui para frente, as idéias para memórias estão ficando escassas, então terei que abusar um pouco das pobres mentes de vocês, entrando com NC: **Quem tiver idéias para mais memórias, mande por reviews! Ajudaria bastante.**

**deny weasley **# Muito obrigado! ^^


	20. Memória XVIII

-

* * *

**Memória XVIII: **Sobre a Terra e Abaixo dos Céus

**Dono: **James Potter

**Música:** Era – Misere Mani

* * *

**Depois do início do namoro dos dois, Lily tornou-se mais permissível; James tomou respeito pelas regras. Embora isso não signifique que ele as cumpra fielmente.**

**

* * *

**

Parecia loucura, tudo aquilo... Já fazia muito tempo desde que eu tentava chamar Lily Evans para sair e, sinceramente, eu cheguei a desistir. Quem diria que um dia ela correria atrás de mim, e não só fugiria, hã? Eu devo admitir: estava empolgado. Mais empolgado do que em qualquer outro dia de minha vida. Eu havia pedido Lily em namoro no dia anterior e, para completar minha felicidade, ela havia aceitado. Vocês devem estar imaginando como eu a pedi.

Bom, foi no salão principal, durante o jantar, de uma maneira que chamasse bastante atenção. Eu subi na mesa da Grifinória e gritei para todos ouvirem. Tensão... Muita tensão... Dava pra sentir a pressão de meu pedido no ar... Todos olhavam de mim para ela, dela para mim. Pensemos como nossa relação era até pouco tempo antes do pedido: xingamentos, berros e discussões contínuas. E, de repente, eu a peço em namoro.

Quando ela disse sim, veio o silêncio. Demorou alguns segundos até mesmo para Sirius, Remus e Peter começarem a puxar as primeiras palmas e assobios. Ela riu quando viu Sirius batendo palmas olhando para Marlene, como que pedindo que ela apostasse que ele não seria capaz de pedi-la. Pelo que ela me contou foi isso. Ou eu estava com uma cara de idiota muito grande. Não faz diferença: ELA ACEITOU!

Bem, e lá estava eu, na Torre de Astronomia. Não, ainda não era noite. Eu estava ali porque o meu encontro com ela começava por aqueles lados. Eu ouvi passos e, logo esbocei um sorriso. Eu vi uma cabeça ruiva aparecer nas escadas e sorri realmente quando vi o rosto de Lily Evans com um sorriso ligeiro e, pasmem, marauder nos lábios. Eu comentei em voz alta:

- Merlin, eu realmente me esforcei muito e agradeço por você me deixar ficar com uma garota tão linda e inteligente assim, tá? – ela riu e me deu um tapa de leve no braço – Tudo bem, ruivinha linda do meu coração? – perguntei sorrindo, dando um selinho rápido nela. –

- Tudo sim, Jay... – ela me olhou desconfiada – E então, o que vamos fazer na torre de astronomia durante o dia. – vejam como a minha adorável Lily Evans é sutil.

- Bom, você pode ter certeza que não vamos acampar para ver as estrelas durante a noite. – ela sorriu – Não ainda. –

Ela me olhou desconfiada, apertando os olhos. Eu puxei a varinha do bolso e fiz um aceno rápido. _Accio_. Eu pude ouvir um zumbido peculiar, distante.

- James Potter, o que você pensa que vai fazer? – ela perguntou, exigindo a verdade com um olhar. Eu apenas ri e ela bufou. Ela já me conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que, se eu estava rindo, não iria respondê-la tão cedo.

Quando ela pensou em perguntar de novo, eu estendi a mão e, no instante seguinte, uma vassoura novinha parou em minhas mãos. Nimbus 1001. A melhor que eu tive. Segundo os fabricantes, voava a cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora, mas quem conta quando se está sentindo o vento no rosto?

- Vamos, Lil. – eu chamei, montando na vassoura, e apontando a garupa pra ela. – Quer dar uma volta por aí? –

- Eu não vou subir... Nisso aí! – ela falou apontando para vassoura e eu fingi consolar a vassoura.

- Ela não sabe o que diz, Nimmy... Não escute essa garota malvada... Não, não... – eu falei acariciando a vassoura com uma voz falsamente delicada – Vamos lá, Lily! Não é nada ruim voar! – eu falei.

Ela relutou. Quando abriu a boca, eu a cortei.

- Se você for comigo, eu juro que estudo com você por um mês. – eu falei. Poderia ser um preço caro a se pagar, mas, ainda assim, se ela aceitasse poderia valer à pena. Ou não.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Eu já comentei o quanto ela fica linda mordendo o lábio? Eu já comentei como ela fica linda fazendo qualquer coisa? Eu já comentei como ela... Ta parei.

- Um mês e meio. – ela falou e, para não perder o encontro, concordei vencido.

- Ta, sobe aí. – eu falei, me deixando levar pela promessa.

Ela ainda parecia receosa, mas ainda assim subiu na vassoura. Não esperei muito tempo perguntei se estava pronta e, com um aceno que eu percebi ser um não, decolei da torre, fazendo a vassoura tomar um grande impulso de arrancada.

Eu sabia que ela estava de olhos fechados. E sabia que ela se agarrando com força contra mim estava muito bom... O vento batia em meu rosto e eu sorria com toda a alegria que me dominava. Sorri o melhor que pude e, reduzindo cada vez mais a velocidade, até parar completamente.

Com um sorriso suave no rosto eu falei para a minha amada ruiva:

- Abra os olhos, Lily.

- Não... – ela falou, ainda com os olhos fechados, apertando minha cintura com força.

- Você não vai morrer se abrir os olhos. – eu comentei – E, além do mais, estamos a poucos palmos do chão! –

Ela parecia relutar e, pra falar a verdade, só consegui saber que ela tinha aberto os olhos quando ela gritou:

- MENTIROSO!

- O quê? Estamos a poucos palmos do chão. Quinhentos palmos são uma quantidade pequena. – ela me apertou com mais força ainda. – Lily, se acalme! Olhe para qualquer lugar que quiser, e veja se a altura não torna as coisas mais belas. – eu sorri.

Senti ela me soltar um pouco e, rapidamente, passei uma das pernas pela vassoura e a encarei. Estava de frente para a minha ruiva. Ela olhava ao redor e, por vezes, me encarava até desviar o olhar.

- É... Lindo... – falou com uma voz suave, diferente da anterior.

Eu sorri e ajeitei uma mecha dos cabelos dela, atrás de sua orelha. Ela baixou os olhos e, naquele instante, parecia ter se esquecido da altura. Eu sorri. Em outros tempos, ela teria me empurrado da vassoura, ou melhor, sequer teria subido... Aproximei meu rosto do dela e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, aproveitando para sussurrar ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. – eu sorri, quando a senti respirar ao pé de meu ouvido também.

- Coisas de que tipo...?

Eu ri baixinho... Um riso que nem ela, àquela distância, seria capaz de ouvir.

- _Eu leria todos os livros de todos os continentes para te contar as lendas do passado._ – me afastei de modo que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. – _Eu esperaria o sol, no topo do mundo, para te contar tudo sobre a beleza da luz. _– deu para ver que ela havia corado um pouco. Colei minha testa na dela. – _Eu posso olhar para lua, estrelas cadentes, para te contar o quão mágico é o nosso universo. _– ela sorriu de leve e eu também o fiz. – Por você, Lily. Por você eu faria tudo isso... E muito mais. –

Ela me encarou e eu sustentei o olhar esmeralda dela. Eu juro que nunca vi olhos tão verdes, tão brilhantes... Tão belos quanto os dela. Eu juro.

- James, eu... –

- Por favor... – eu fechei os olhos, me aproximando dela suavemente, falando em um sussurro, suplicante – Por favor, Lily, me diz que vai me deixar fazer tudo isso por você. –

Eu senti meus lábios tocarem os dela. Eu senti um choque em todo meu corpo, choque que, não importava quantas vezes eu a beijasse, sempre sentia... Era como se uma barreira entre o real e o surreal fosse quebrada. Era... Mágico.

* * *

**E enquanto James provava daqueles lábios, nós nos distanciávamos, nos perdendo entre o azul do céu e o acinzentado da Penseira.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **Demorei, mas não me matem por isso. For the love of God, espero que compreendam que, por estar em período de aulas, ainda amais integral, eu chego em casa e, quando não estou fazendo trabalhos, estou dormindo. Me desculpem pela demora e espero não ter decepcionado vocês. Obrigado por compreenderem e, aliás, tenho uma coisa a avisar: O NC está pronto e tive o auxilio de dois amigos meus: Danilo Henrique e Felipe Ferreira (sim o Ferreira XD que mandou uma review.). Obrigado, Danny e Ferreira!

Meus agradecimentos aos leitores,** lelezuda**, **Ferreira XD**,** Layla Black**,** paola peverell **e** Juli Hale P. Cullen**. Muito obrigado por lerem!

**Observação: **O capítulo foi melhor desenvolvido, juro, mas se eu fosse escrever tudo levaria cerca de um mês, ou, no máximo, dois, pelo número de tarefas que estou tendo que fazer.**  
**


	21. Memória XIX

-

* * *

**Memória XIX: **Sensação Entorpecente

**Dono: **Contada em 3ª Pessoa

**Música: **Whitesnake – Slow an'Easy

* * *

**Suavemente, os corredores de Hogwarts vão se formando em nossa visão e, pouco a pouco, sentimos uma suave pressão na cabeça. Eis ali, o monitor desregrado e a monitora certinha.**

**

* * *

**

-

Andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts pode trazer surpresas para qualquer um. Não importa a hora, sempre haverá algo para se ver, você pode ter certeza. Nem que seja para ouvir histórias sobre os fantasmas ou observar o sonambulismo de alguns quadros. Você pode até mesmo se surpreender em encontrar alguém extremamente certinho descumprindo regras, ou alguém extremamente desregrado cumprindo as mesmas.

Bem, a segunda realmente não aconteceria se não fosse extremamente -extremamente MESMO - necessária.

- James, sem querer ser chata, mas, pra onde estamos indo? – Lily perguntou encarando o namorado. A única dica que ele deu foi que ela não poderia estar vendada, já que se estivesse não poderia cumprir a regra do lugar.

Haviam se passado três meses desde que a ruiva e o moreno haviam começado a sair e dois meses desde que começaram a namorar. James gostava de dizer que havia finalmente sido escravizado pela ruiva, chegando uma vez a se acorrentar a ela durante um dia inteiro, a corrente só abrindo quando o jantar terminou. James, que já havia provado o quão era fácil constrangê-la sem estar a namorando, agora durante quase todos os cafés da manhã, provocava risos histéricos em Sirius, Remus e Peter, que chegava a cair no chão, e tornava a face de Lily Evans o mais puro vermelho... E, agora, depois de alguns

- Bem, ruivinha do meu coração, não importa quantas vezes você pergunte, sete ou setecentas, eu não vou responder ainda. – ele respondeu. Isso apenas atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade e a mente fértil de Lily Evans. Os dois estavam, juntos, fazendo a ronda nas masmorras e, de acordo com a surpresa de James,teriam de subir as escadarias.

Lily deixava sua mente solta, tentando adivinhar aonde James queria ir. Se soubesse o andar, poderia ter alguma noção de para onde ele pretendia ir, certo? Mas o moreno se mantinha em silêncio, sempre agindo como se ela não estivesse ao lado, embora algumas vezes direcionasse o olhar a ela e lançasse um de seus sorrisos galanteadores acompanhados de uma piscadela de seu olho esquerdo.

A jornada era longa. Lily começava a deixar o clima de mistério tornar-se tédio. Era impossível não fazê-lo, já que James insistia em manter-se calado, apenas andando, e andando, e andando...

- Não vai falar mesmo aonde vamos, James? – ela perguntou, começando a ficar entediada. Ele bufou e a olhou nos olhos.

- Se eu falar vai perder a graça, Lil... Mas, ainda assim, eu posso ir dando dicas sempre que quiser.

- Pode começar a falar, Jay. – ela chamou e ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, rindo suavemente. Jay. Fazia tempo que não o chamavam assim.

- Bom, querida Lil, é uma sala.

- De aula? – perguntou prontamente, ligeiramente desconfiada com os dizeres do marauder.

- Não. – ele sorriu e olhou para ela, os olhos cintilando sob a fraca luz de suas varinhas - Não é de aula. –

Ela mordeu o lado esquerdo do lábio inferior, pensando um pouco mais. Sala, mas não de aula... Hum... Salão Comunal, Salão dos Monitores, qualquer sala aonde não se dê aula. Ótimo.

- É... Como é a sala? – ela perguntou com uma cara pensativa, o cérebro trabalhando naquilo.

- Depende.

- Do quê?

- Se eu falar vai perder a graça. – James repetiu com um ar risonho e ela deu de ombros.

- Ótimo, então eu vou dormir, tchau, James! – falou um pouco irritada e deu as costas ao moreno, pisando firme, entrando no corredor do terceiro andar.

- Ótimo, você vai ficar curiosa para o resto da sua vida sobre aonde eu iria te levar e ficará louca quando descobrir, anos mais tarde, que perdeu essa oportunidade! – ela estacou. Ele realmente sabia como convencê-la e, para Lily, isso poderia resultar em sérias conseqüências.

Ela virou-se e suspirou. "Termine logo com o suspense, então" pensou um pouco cansada. A descrição dependia de quê? Pensou... Pensou mais... Empenhou-se somente em pensar.

Nada lhe veio à mente.

-

* * *

**Há um salto na memória, aonde se misturam as imagens e tudo volta ao foco, instantes depois.**

**

* * *

**

-

Estavam no sétimo andar e Lily tinha certeza: já passara duas vezes pelo mesmo lugar. Estaria James perdido? Era pouco provável o marauder se perder. Aliás, era impossível o marauder se perder, já que ele conhecia cada canto daquele castelo de cor.

James andou uma terceira vez na frente da tapeçaria de Barbabás. Quando voltava, pôde ver a porta¹ aparecendo, de acordo com seus pensamentos. Ele sorriu e a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Aquela porta estava ali? – ela não conseguia crer que deixara de prestar atenção àquele lugar em especial.

James apenas sorriu e, com esse mesmo sorriso, falou suavemente:

- Quer fazer as honras de abrir a porta? – ela apenas colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou, abrindo-a com certo receio. James ainda era um marauder e, como Lily já sabia há algum tempo, nunca se deve dar 100% de confiança aos planos de um marauder. Principalmente se eles envolvem você.

Assim que a ruiva abriu a porta, ficou paralisada com o que viu. James cortou suavemente o clima de deslumbramento da sua namorada com a sua voz grave ressoando logo atrás dela.

- Sala Precisa. Quando você passa três vezes na frente dela, pensando no que você precisa, a sala se molda ás suas necessidades. – ele sorriu – Você não pensou em nada, eu sim. –

Assim que James viu como estava a sala, percebeu que estava ao seu gosto. E, pelo que conhecia de Lily, estava ao gosto dela também. A ruiva arriscou alguns passos para dentro, e o moreno a seguiu com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

A sala era aconchegante, a temperatura não chegava ao calor, tampouco ao frio, ficando em um meio termo, uma amenidade entre as duas sensações. Um perfume peculiar enchia as narinas de ambos, um cheiro que nenhum dos dois conseguia identificar. As paredes eram de um tom escuro de vermelho, beirando o arroxeado do vinho, com alguns quadros na parede, todos eles trouxas, estáticos, abstratos em tons fortes.

O chão era de uma madeira escura, brilhante, ora recoberto por um tapete mais claro aqui, outro acolá. No centro do lugar havia uma grande cama de madeira, os lençóis tinham tons de vermelho que iam ficando cada vez mais claros, um efeito dégradé na diagonal. Tudo tinha certo equilíbrio e, em meio aos tons fortes podiam-se enxergar algumas frases quando estas ficavam na penumbra. Frases desconexas, mas todas elas foram ditas ou por James ou por Lily. E o moreno se lembrava de cada uma delas. O teto da sala era alto... Bem alto. Lá no alto, algumas velas flutuavam no ar, suspensas por magia, e ficavam se movendo fazendo as sombras no chão deslizarem silenciosamente, criando desenhos suaves das silhuetas dos dois.

James, movimentando-se com fluidez, aproximou-se por trás de Lily e, afastando os cabelos ruivos com uma das mãos, beijou o pescoço alvo com algumas sardas. Ela suspirou e se entregou ao toque dele, com um doce arrepio percorrendo seu corpo.

Ela já esperava que, em algum momento daquele relacionamento, isso acontecesse. Era inevitável se enganar e burrice negar. Mergulhou as mãos nos cabelos escuros do marauder. Ambos se livraram dos longos sobretudos de Hogwarts, o calor da sala deixando tudo um pouco nublado para a visão deles. Os olhos dela se fecharam para apreciar o toque dele.

James sorria enquanto a beijava. Ele desabotoava o primeiro botão, de cima para baixo, da camisa dela, soltando a gravata, que só atrapalhava. O segundo botão saiu lentamente. Veio o terceiro, o quarto... James desnudava o ombro da ruiva, beijando as sardas que davam um charme à irritadiça e preocupada Lily Evans.

- Você é linda, Lily. – ele falou e voltou os lábios para o rosto dela, beijando a bochecha levemente corada da ruiva. – Tão linda que chega a doer meus olhos. – ele confessou em um murmurar.

Ela virou-se para ele com igual fluidez e beijou-lhe os lábios com calma. Era injusto apenas ela ter de tirar a camisa. Completamente injusto. Enquanto as línguas se encontravam em uma dança aonde a batida era regida por seus corações, a ruiva desabotoava a camisa do moreno com certa facilidade. Lily sequer precisou tirar a gravata, que apenas estava ao redor pescoço, sem nó. Seus beijos úmidos e quentes desciam pelo pescoço do Potter, que, assim como ela, fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque daquela que pensou que nunca conquistaria.

- Lil... – ele soltou involuntariamente e ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-lo chamá-la. Era intrigante como ambos tinham um incrível poder sobre o outro. Não importava o que eles fizessem, se fosse de um para o outro, sempre parecia melhor, mais intenso...

A camisa dele escorregou por seu corpo e caiu no chão, poucos segundos depois, a dela fazendo o mesmo. Já havia certa urgência em seus toques. Os corações estavam acelerados. Não era como se o moreno nunca tivesse tido uma noite com alguém, mas daquela vez era diferente. James a guiou até a cama, que ficava no centro do cômodo, eles se deitaram, James ficando sobre ela, apoiado ao redor. O moreno sorriu, beijando mais uma vez o pescoço da ruiva, do outro lado dessa vez, descendo os beijos suavemente. Uma de suas mãos subiu do abdômen da ruiva até o seio, a mão dele driblando o sutiã com alguma facilidade.

Lily sentiu o corpo estremecer quando James tocou seu seio. Ela só pensava nos toques do moreno, o corpo pedindo mais daquele toque. Era estranho imaginar-se ali, com James, em outras ocasiões. Simplesmente pensaria que estava louca. Suspirou quando sentiu a mão dele apertar-lhe um pouco mais o seio.

James descia os beijos do pescoço para o ombro, suavemente, sentindo o sabor da ruiva uma vez mais. Queria desbravar o corpo dela, beijar cada centímetro de pele que conseguisse. Sentiu-a soltar um novo suspiro e colocou ambas as mãos nas costas dela, fazendo com que a ruiva se arqueasse um pouco. O sutiã se soltou em seguida.

O moreno ia descendo os beijos. Aproximou-se do seio da Evans e, lentamente, baixou o sutiã com uma de suas mãos. Ele apenas descia os beijos, Lily permitindo que ele o fizesse até então. Os olhos dela se fechavam enquanto ele simplesmente alternava suas carícias e beijos.

A ruiva o puxava para si, soltando suaves gemidos. Agora não lhe parecia tão impossível a idéia de estar com James em uma sala do castelo, infringindo uma regra qualquer. E ela entendeu porque ele sempre fazia: era prazeroso.

Tanto prazer fez a ruiva, não ter sentido em seus movimentos, o que fez com que ela tomasse atitudes inesperadas. Depois que James lhe soltou suavemente o seio com uma mordiscada leve, ela aproveitou e começou a beijá-lo, primeiro no tórax bem definido pelo quadribol, a posição de artilheiro lhe conferindo apenas menos músculos que Sirius. Ela o olhou, ele estava totalmente a mercê dela. Ela desceu pelo abdômen igualmente definido e chegou finalmente às calças dele.

- Você tem certeza, Lily...? – perguntou, entre gemidos, um exasperado James.

- Pode apostar que isso não acarretará em uma detenção, Jay... Para nenhum de nós - disse Lily com um sorriso em que se podiam ler claramente as intenções dela.

Lily estava um pouco insegura, nunca o havia feito. Era estranho estar ali, diante do julgamento de James Potter. Tentava fazer o melhor que podia. Pôs-se a trabalhar de forma que deixou James num frenesi tão grande que quando chegou ao seu ápice soltou um gemido puramente prazeroso.

Ele desviou seu olhar, que até então estava completamente enevoado, para ela, que exibia um sorriso receoso. Ele se permitiu sorrir e ir em direção á ela. Era a vez dele, agora.

-

* * *

**Mas uma seqüência de imagens dispara e nos muda o tempo mais uma vez.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

Ambos já estavam nus, ali, sobre aquela cama. James estava sobre Lily, que o olhava nos olhos. Ele sorria um sorriso gentil geralmente visto nos lábios de Remus. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e o puxou para perto, o beijando uma vez mais. Ele se posicionou e, lentamente, invadiu o corpo da ruiva. Ela arranhou a nuca e mordeu-lhe o lábio com mais força que o normal. Doía.

James se manteve parado, aguardando ela suavizar o aperto em sua nuca. Com uma fluidez de seus movimentos, ele começou a se movimentar. Sabia da condição de sua namorada. Sabia que, por ser a primeira vez dela, ela sentiria mais dor que prazer. Era um fato. Ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a dor preencher-lhe por um instante, arqueando um pouco o corpo. Soltou os lábios dele e colocou seus braços so redor do corpo forte do moreno, cravando as unhas dolorosamente em sua pele, sendo anestesiado pela sensação de êxtase. James se movimentava devagar, esperando que ela se acostumasse com ele.

Pouco a pouco, Lily sentia a dor se dissolvendo em prazer. Os gemidos, antes de dor, confundiam-se agora com os de prazer e as frases desconexas que soltava. Os movimentos ritmados a envolviam, entrando também naquela dança aonde quem regia tudo era a necessidade por mais daquela droga, daquele toque mágico. As vozes dos dois se misturavam em um tom único, tom esse que clamava por uma fusão completa dos corpos.

Ela sentia o prazer aumentar e, assim como James, se aproximava do ápice. Os dois pareciam só saber o nome um do outro. Quando veio, enfim, ondas de prazer invadiam o corpo dos dois, James caiu sobre Lily, sentindo-se derreter dentro dela, apoiando-se ao redor do corpo da ruiva, olhando os olhos esverdeados e nublados dela, o suor em sua pele refletindo a luz das velas dançantes.

Era uma sensação de torpor. James escorregou para o lado dela. O calor da sala e dos dois fazia desnecessário o uso de qualquer roupa. O marauder a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz grave e baixa.

- Eu te amo... Eu... Eu te amo, Lily. – ele falou arfando e sorriu o seu melhor sorriso, ou o melhor que poderia mostrar.

Ela sorriu e o olhou nos olhos. Ela finalmente havia se rendido a ele. Sabia que no garoto em que encontrou refúgio para seus problemas e um alvo para seu amor, encontrava agora uma fonte para seus desejos.

- Eu também... Te amo, James. –

Um beijo terno uniu os lábios dos dois. Ambos notaram, então, que o cheiro desconhecido, era o cheiro um do outro... Mas antes que pudessem comentar alguma coisa, a sensação de entorpecimento, combinada com o cansaço do dia, os fez adormecer ali, lado a lado, abraçados. Como se nunca quisessem se soltar.

-

* * *

**O sorriso singular nos lábios de cada um daqueles amantes é a última coisa que essa memória revela, tudo tornando-se escuro, levando-nos mais uma vez para fora daqueles tempos.**

**

* * *

**

¹ - Nunca vi uma especificação sobre ser uma porta ou portão. Logo, para o uso deles, creio que uma porta caberia melhor, certo?

* * *

**Notas do Autor: **Eis aqui a pior memória que escrevi. Sério, eu juro que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas, como sempre, eu fiz uma merda. Errei em alguns trechos e posso ter deixado mais vago e subjetivo em algumas partes que outras, MÃS... Devo ressaltar que não sou um profissional e não tenho a obrigação de escrever corretamente, okay? Humf. Brincadeira, muito obrigado por terem esperado e eu devo dizer que não postarei com a mesma frequência que antes, tudo bem? Certo... Esse mês, em especial, eu estarei escrevendo o 1,OOO HITS, então posso demorar mais que o comum (e menos do que dessa vez) para escrever.

...

...

...

**MY EYES, MY EYES! X_X**


	22. Memória XX

-

* * *

**Memória XX: **Tendência à Escuridão

**Dono: **Peter Pettigrew

**Música: **Metallica – Devil's Dance

* * *

**As sombras da Penseira se confundiam, naquele momento, com as sombras da masmorra.**

**

* * *

**

Eu estava contente. Era a minha primeira chance de abandonar o posto de "garoto que acompanha os Marauders" para ter poder. Como todo mundo sabe, o poder é tentador. Eu estava nas masmorras, sorrindo abobado, olhando para o corredor escuro. Afanei o Marauder' s Map do malão de James e, naquele momento, observei aqueles com quem me encontraria se aproximarem de onde eu estava.

- Malfeito feito. – falei, batendo a varinha no mapa e fazendo-o desaparecer no exato momento em que apareceram três figuras que já conheciam de cor as masmorras.

- Ora, ora, vejo que temos um incomum visitante por aqui. – falou uma voz masculina que eu identifiquei rapidamente.

- Snape? – questionei. Sabia que estaria ali, mas pensei que falaria com os outros. Seria estranho conversar com aquele que eu havia presenciado sofrer azarações atrás de azarações por parte dos Marauders.

- E quem esperava, Pettigrew? Merlin? – perguntou o outro, mais alto, Avery, me encarando com frieza, mas ainda assim arrancando algumas risadas de Snape e do outro, Mulciber.

Não falei nada, apenas os encarei. Eles me encararam e, então, Snape perguntou com a voz ríspida.

- Nós temos interesses em comum, certo, Pettigrew? – perguntou com um sorriso desgostoso – Você tem informações sobre o lado de lá. Nós temos a influência, ou melhor, recebemos ecos da verdadeira influência. – comentou me olhando com desdém – Você perguntou o que poderíamos te oferecer, respondemos "**glória**". Perguntamos o que podia nos oferecer, você disse "**informação**". Como podemos ter certeza de que... –

Eu o cortei com rapidez. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber de seus temores. Quando que um marauder entregaria informações de outros marauders para sonserinos, ou pior, death eaters? Se bem que era isso que eu fazia naquele momento.

- Vocês não podem ter certeza sobre nada, isso é o interessante desse jogo todo. É uma espécie de confiança. Eu falo onde estarão os Marauders, onde acontecerão as rondas... E vocês, confiando em mim, podem se reunir a vontade, sem preocupações. Sem serem descobertos. – eu falei com um sorriso ligeiro em meus lábios – Mas, isso se vocês confiarem em mim, se me deixarem ser um dos seus. –

Snape e Avery s entreolharam enquanto Mulciber me encarava fixamente. Avery olhou para o outro, questionando-o com o olhar. Depois de pouco mais de vinte segundos, eles me encararam.

- Você terá um teste, Pettigrew. – falou Mulciber com um ar extremo de arrogância – E, nesse teste, seu dever é criar uma rota para nosso encontro, para um dia que lhe contaremos mais tarde. – ele me olhou com os olhos frios – Se você o fizer com êxito, nos falaremos depois. Se falhar... – ele estreitou os olhos – Toda vez que aparecer nas masmorras sentirá mais dor do que um ser humano consegue suportar. – ele falou e eu engoli em seco. Era um caminho sem volta, mas, ainda assim, um caminho que estava disposto a seguir. – Estamos entendidos? – perguntou com os olhos fixos.

- S-sim... – sibilei com temor, e eles se viraram, fazendo com que eu conseguisse respirar normalmente.

- Entraremos em contato, Peter. – falou Snape, ainda andando.

Eu sabia que, depois desse dia, eu provavelmente perderia qualquer chance de ser um Marauder em alma. E, por isso, talvez esse tenha sido o meu dia de maior esplendor e, ainda assim, dia do início de minha ruína.

* * *

**Peter começou a andar e, quanto mais se afastava das sombras, mais nos afastávamos de qualquer vestígio daquela memória.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor: **_That's right, let's dance..._ Ao som de Devil's Dance, essa memória minúscula foi escrita. Por que motivo? Apenas para ilustrar o início do fim, me entendem? Bom, para tirar um pouco do atraso, posto essa. Em breve tento fazer um RE ou um SM. NC, obvious.

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**lelezuda** # Eu juro que eu ri. xD Sirius e Marlene em breve. Talvez no próximo capítulo, talvez em algum mais adiante. Mas, ainda assim, não me esqueci, tampouco me esquecerei, deles.

* * *

**Observação:**

_One day you will see and dare to come down to me. Yeah, come on, come on now take the chance. Haha, come dance._  
Um dia que você verá e ousará descer até mim. Yeah, venha, venha, agora se arrisque. Haha, venha dançar.


	23. Memória XXI

**Memória XXI:** A Deixa de Lily

**Dono:** Contada em 3ª Pessoa

**Música:** Eluveitie – Omnos

* * *

**Observações Prévias: **NC; é a continuação da memória XIV, partindo pouco depois do final.

* * *

**Entre o salão comunal da Grifinória e o salão dos monitores havia um caminho tão curto...  
**

**

* * *

**

Ele estava ansioso. Ele, pela primeira vez em sua vida, furava o horário de recolher de Hogwarts por causa de uma garota. Ou melhor, pela primeira vez que o fazia sem estar escondido por uma capa da invisibilidade, ou na segurança de uma aconchegante passagem secreta. Sorriu com esse pensamento e um arrepio em sua espinha foi sentido assim que Emmeline lhe beijou o pescoço.

- Em... – chamou. Ambos atravessavam os corredores, entre beijos e carícias, com certa calma.

Não levou muito tempo para, chegarem até o retrato que escondia o salão comunal dos monitores-chefes. Que diria James se os visse ali? Bom, provavelmente contaria histórias absurdas sobre a infância e as maiores gafes de Moony para Emmeline.

Eles disseram a senha em uníssono e entraram, primeiro Emme e, em seguida, Remus, no salão. Era bem arrumado, algumas prateleiras abrigavam inúmeros livros, obviamente a Lily havia arrumado. Nunca que James selecionaria tantos livros. Há dúvidas de que algum dia ele tenha lido qualquer um daqueles ali.

Emmeline beijou a curva do ombro de Remus e, no próprio sofá, ambos despencaram. Ela beijava, mordiscava e dava alguns chupões. Remus deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela, deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Era com Emmeline Vance que ele estava. O que quer que acontecesse estaria acima do fantástico, seria melhor do que magia.

- Em...? – chamou Remus com um sorriso receoso no rosto.

- Rem...? – ela perguntou e ele deu um sorriso fraco – O que foi? –

Remus corou suavemente. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto se avermelhar e teve vontade de rir. A pergunta passou pela sua cabeça, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela disse, depois de tudo o que ouviu, ainda teve vontade de perguntar... Só para confirmar, entende?

- Você tem certeza de que você quer... – ela girou os olhos e o silenciou com um beijo.

Até mesmo um lobo tem que aprender a fechar a boca de vez em quando.

* * *

**Nunca vai se saber o que aconteceu realmente nesse meio tempo, só se sabe que depois...**

**

* * *

**

Remus já estava com o nó da grava desfeito, o sobretudo em algum lugar da sala antes dos dormitórios e os sapatos jogados perto da porta. Emme já tinha perdido a blusa da Grifinória em algum lugar, e o encarava, enquanto a saia descia pelas suas pernas. Estava no quarto. Tudo no quarto da Lily era impecável, tudo mesmo. Algo dava a entender que estaria às avessas, e não se sabe se era a saia da Emme, já caída sobre cama, ou a camisa de Remus, que ele começava a tirar.

Assim que a peça tocou o chão do quarto, Emme pôde ver algo que ela não se dava conta de que existia em Remus. Ela podia dizer que se esquecia do fator lupino nele, o que era absolutamente verdade, mas sempre algo a lembrava. Não que isso fosse ruim, só a fazia amá-lo mais. O porquê? Precisava de um porquê maior do que o fato dele ter passado por cima dos próprios sentimentos para tentar protegê-la? Tudo bem que ele havia sido deveras idiota quando o fez, mas, ainda assim, sua preocupação com aqueles que estavam ao seu redor... Era algo que poucos poderiam dizer que tinham.

Remus a envolveu em um abraço e ela caiu sobre a cama, ele logo sobre ela. Seus lábios desciam pelo pescoço dela e ela se permitiu sorrir. "Quem diria que um dia estaria com Remus sobre a cama de Lily Evans. Acabara de infringir a regra número 3 que Lily havia proposto: "Nada de garotos no meu quarto da monitoria". Pelo menos com a Lene era essa a regra.

Remus já descia pelo seu ombro, afastando a alça do sutiã. Queria beijar cada centímetro do corpo dela. Para ele, os dias que ficaram afastados pareceram anos. Não podia fingir que estava tudo bem, não podia fingir que não sentiu a falta dela - o que, aliás, era impossível. Precisava se lembrar de como era sentir o gosto da pele dela, de sua boca... Inteiramente.

Havia desespero entre as carícias. Talvez mais que desespero. Era quase agonizante estarem distantes um do outro e, agora, tão próximos, sentiam que deveriam compensar o tempo perdido.

As mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela, e ela fazia o mesmo. Com um sorriso suave no rosto, Remus levou a mão ao fecho do sutiã e enterrou os lábios na curva do pescoço de Emme.

Ela sentiu a peça afrouxar-se e as alças escaparem de seus ombros definitivamente.

Remus, seguindo seu instinto, ia descendo seus lábios até chegar ao seio de Emmeline, o qual avançou com certa voracidade. Ela estremeceu com o toque da língua e dos lábios dele, sentiu um choque perpassar seu corpo. Ele deixou um sorriso perpassar seus lábios... Era um momento para eles.

* * *

"**Eu gosto de brincar das brincadeiras sinistras dos lobos, No mais profundo da floresta, com você."**

**

* * *

**

Apenas duas crianças brincando, ou dois lobos famintos um pelo outro? Nada poderia ser dito sobre eles, ali. Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Dançavam, ali, uma dança que apenas eles conheciam. Uma dança composta e tocada por eles. Talvez o ápice da magia, ou do que quer que queiram chamar.

Entorpecidos pelo prazer do momento, entorpecidos pelas sensações do momento. Queriam continuar ali, ambos fusionados em um corpo só, misturando-se. Para, então, nunca mais se soltarem.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, depois de 2 meses sem postar, eu peço desculpas. Não postei porque estou em um período extremamente estressante. No começo do ano ainda deu para tentar empurrar A Penseira, mas o tempo foi passando, as provas vieram, programação, banco de dados, softwares aplicativos e ferrou com qualquer espectativa que eu tinha de postar alguma coisa decente e a tempo. Vou confessar que levei os dois meses para conseguir escrever isso e, ainda assim, tive que deixar quase sem nenhuma revisão, levando em conta que acabei de terminar e tenho que entregar 21 programas prontos amanhã - e sequer esbocei a lógica-.

Bom, acho que vou demorar menos tempo para postar ou, talvez depois que terminar os programas, tentarei escrever mais uma memória. **TALVEZ**. Mais uma vez, desculpas e boa leitura. ;)

* * *

**Provavelmente a próxima será SM. _Be happy, people._.**.


	24. Memória XXII

_Demorei menos, escrevi mais. Talvez eu esteja mais vagabundo... **Quem liga**?_

* * *

**Memória XXII:** Egoísmo

**Dono:** Contada em 3ª Pessoa

**Música: **Raul Seixas – Eu Sou Egoísta

* * *

**Observações Prévias: **NC e, atendendo, ainda que tardiamente, os pedidos, Sirius x Marlene.

* * *

"**O que eu como a prato pleno bem pode ser o seu veneno. Mas como vai você saber... sem provar?"**

**

* * *

**

Ver casais se pegando nos corredores de Hogwarts não era algo além do normal. A cada esquina, pelo menos um casal estava aos beijos e, quando não, estavam ocultos por passagens secretas ou coisas do tipo. Aliás, se não fosse por isso, a graça de se estudar em um castelo tão grande seria quase nula.

Pode-se dizer que Sirius Black tinha uma queda por passagens secretas, o que pode ser facilmente presumido por ele conhecer noventa por cento delas. E dizer que Marlene McKinnon não sofria desse mesmo desejo era uma mentira deslavada. A mais deslavada, se me permitem.

- Lene... – Sirius perguntou enquanto a beijava no pescoço, próximos do terceiro andar, ocultos por uma passagem – O que você acha de irmos para um lugar... – ele subiu até o lóbulo da orelha, dando mordiscadas – Mais confortável? –

Ela demorou um pouco para responder. Deveria estar ponderando aquela proposta? Provavelmente não ponderaria em outros tempos, mas... Estava ponderando. Sirius não faria essa proposta por nada, logo se pode deduzir que ele tenha planejado algo. Levando em conta que foi Sirius quem planejou, ou é algo fantástico, ou é algo terrível. Aceitar, ou não aceitar?

- Lene? – ele chamou mais uma vez e ela sentiu um arrepio com a voz rouca próxima da orelha.

- A-hã... – falou por reflexo e, quando se deu conta, se amaldiçoou mentalmente por isso. Pelo menos não havia mais o que ponderar. Só o que se pensar.

A noite estava alta e, mesmo com a aprovação de James para poderem andar por ali, era arriscado. Se, por exemplo, Amus Diggory os encontrasse, provavelmente acabaria com uma detenção um pouco pior que o normal. Se Snape, por outro lado, os encontrasse primeiro haveria uma batalha, depois a detenção. Sirius considerava a segunda opção mais divertida.

Sirius olhou de esguelha para o seu relógio de pulso, como já era habitual. Meia-noite e dez. Um sorriso estranho surgiu em sua face e ele encurralou a McKinnon em uma parede bem próxima das escadas do sexto andar, ficando cara-a-cara com ela. Mais uma passagem. Estava ansioso, por mais estranho que parecesse. Não queria sair de perto dela tão cedo.

Apontou a varinha para a parede e sussurrou alguma coisa. Alguns dos blocos de pedra se abriram, permitindo uma passagem. O sorriso cresceu e o ambiente se iluminou diante da presença dos dois.

Era lindo.

* * *

**Eu sou estrela no abismo do espaço! O que eu quero é o que eu penso e o que eu faço, onde eu tô não há bicho-papão!**

**

* * *

**

O sorriso enviesado tinha um motivo. Uma saleta escondida no meio e uma passagem. A luz do luar penetrava através do teto que parecia ter o mesmo feitiço que o salão principal. Lembrava o dormitório dos monitores, porém em uma versão compacta. Uma mesa posicionada em um canto com alguns pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas, tudo organizado metodicamente. Um pequeno armário de vassouras colocado em frente à mesinha e uma cama espaçosa, sem o dossel, o que a diferenciava das demais espalhadas pelo castelo.

Sirius, ainda sorrindo, fez uma reverência, como se a apresentasse a alguém.

- Bem vinda ao meu quarto.

Marlene não pôde deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha, descrente. Desde quando aquele quarto era dele e, além do mais, onde realmente estavam?

- Não precisa perguntar. – Sirius abanou a mão – A encontrei no quinto ano e passei grande parte do meu tempo aqui, pensando no que fazer quando não havia companhia. Aqui eu tomei minhas melhores decisões longe dos Marauders. – ele deu um sorriso – E você é... A primeira pessoa além de mim a conhecer este lugar. -

Ela ficou surpresa por um instante, mas logo de permitiu sorrir. Quem diria, quando se acha que desvendou a maior parte de Sirius Black, mais segredos aparecem. A morena se aproximou do marauder com certa cautela.

- Sirius, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa... – falou ela mordendo o lábio inferior com calma. Sirius a encarou, inclinando-se ligeiramente, olhando-a nos olhos. Estava mais próximo do que se julgaria necessário. Mais distante do que julgaria permitido.

- Diga, Lene. – falou com a voz rouca.

- Se eu dissesse que gosto de você, o que você diria? – ela perguntou e ele abriu um sorriso largo.

- Eu diria que provavelmente está ficando louca. – ele deu um riso leve e ela mostrou confusão – Quem, em sã consciência, gostaria de alguém ordinário, insensível, idiota e infantil como Sirius Black? – ele colou a testa na dela, um riso disfarçado com um meio sorriso.

"Bons tempos", ela pensou e suprimiu um riso. Antes que ela pudesse esboçar alguma reação, ele a puxou pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra foi rosto e a beijou com certa fome. Fome que ela também passou a sentir.

* * *

Era divertido brincar com fogo. Pelo menos Sirius sempre achou. E, para ele, não havia chama mais tentadora para se brincar do que Marlene McKinnon. Ela era como o fogo, então? Não, ela estava acima dele. Era mais quente, mais instável e irritadiça, muito além do que uma simples brasa poderia ser. Ele sabia que, se a provocasse, seria consumido por ela. E sabia que ela pensava o mesmo dele.

Por esse motivo agora eles estavam agarrados, na cama, entre carícias, beijos, mordidas e provocações. Os sobretudos estavam caídos no chão, bem distantes do cabide de madeira, mas quem se importava. A gravata de Sirius, que já estava solta em seu pescoço, escapou para baixo da cama, os sapatos deixados em algum lugar e a camisa completamente aberta.

Era divertido brincar com fogo. Era divertido irritar Marlene McKinnon. Sempre havia sido.

Parecia não haver mais nada com o que se preocupar quando eles estavam um com outro. Era como se o mundo girasse em torno deles. Era o egocentrismo de ambos que os faziam provocar um ao outro, ver até onde eram capazes de ir para satisfazerem a si mesmos.

Sirius estava se divertindo bem mais do que o normal. Os lábios colados na pele dela, a doce sensação de tê-la contra si. Sentiu-se como nunca havia se sentido antes quando ela inverteu as posições e desceu os lábios pelo seu corpo. Já estavam com menos roupas do que as regras permitiam, mas quem ligava para as regras? Eles sequer conheciam todas.

A noite iria ser longa, mas nenhum deles estava reclamando. Sirius queria mais, Marlene queria tudo. Eles sabiam que nunca ficariam cansados um do outro. Sempre queriam mais um do outro, ir além do que consideravam possível, apenas por diversão, apenas por que isso os fazia ser Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black.

Isso tudo era egoísmo e, sinceramente, nenhum dos dois tinha problemas com isso. Aliás, eles tinham isso estampado na cara, para quem quisesse ver: eram dois amantes, senhores de si próprios. Eram dois egocêntricos malditos, egoístas para o resto da vida. Egoístas, nada mais que egoístas.

* * *

**N/A:** Achei interessante escrever essa memória em terceira pessoa. Sirius me... Intriga. Eu quase enxergo um reflexo. Demorei, mas espero ter atendido às expectativas que vocês possivelmente colocaram sobre mim. _Well_, eu tenho que... Terminar alguma coisa, logo, então já me despeço de vocês.

**Respostas às Reviews:**

**Beast Of Burden **# Não respondi antes pois já estava começando essa memória, mas... Atrasou. A Devil's Dance realmente me veio á cabeça para o momento. Heh... Agora sim, esta é Marlene e Sirius, então... Espero que tenha gostado!

**Layla Black **# Obrigado e, então, postado!

**Vanessa S. **# Se ver a cara dela quando ela descobrir sobre a regra implica em estar perto, eu não gostaria nada. Eu meio que aprendi a não infringir regras de ruivas que têm varinhas na mão ou corram mais rápido que você. Costuma doer. Muito.

* * *

**_That's all folks!_ Aliás, quem tiver idéias para memórias, mandem aí, eu estou meio perdido, então, bem... Mandem idéias!**


	25. Memória XXIII

_**Memória mal feita, admito. Quem consegue escrever perfeitamente bem a esse horário, doente e no frio? Se você consegue, parabéns.  
**_

* * *

**Memória XXIII: **Entre Sonserina e Grifinória

**Dono: **James Potter & Sirius Black

**Música: **Matanza – Pé Na Porta, Soco na Cara

* * *

**Quadribol pode ser bem mais divertido do que qualquer outro esporte. E estressante.**

**

* * *

**

"Não podemos perder. Nós não podemos perder de maneira nenhuma. Vamos vencer". Eu estava repetindo a mesma coisa a cada segundo antes daquele jogo. Um sorriso antes de iniciar passou pelo meu rosto. As últimas palavras. Estava chegando a hora de começar o nosso show.

- Vocês já sabem o que fazer. – disse com um sorriso no rosto – Estão ouvindo isso? É a nossa torcida. Estão gritando por nós, querem nos ver jogar. – estendi a mão – Então vamos jogar. –

Unimos as mãos e gritamos gosto.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

O Davis parecia nervoso e o motivo era óbvio: estávamos indo contra a Sonserina. Não importava que o goleiro deles fosse um completo imbecil e praticamente agia como se tivesse sido confundido, o Davis estava indo pela primeira vez contra a casa rival. Ah, jogadores novos... Têm que aprender a se controlar.

Pegamos nossas vassouras e esperamos nos anunciarem. Ansiosos, mas vivos, ouvimos chamarem a Grifinória. Sob aplausos e vaias, entramos em campo. Olhei para Sirius e ele acenou positivamente. Ele sabia do que se tratava. Davis me olhou e eu sorri, confiante. Ele sorriu também. Não havia medo, ou parecia não haver.

E então a sonserina entrou. Carrancudos e irritadiços, eles nos encararam com desprezo e eu apenas sorri diante deles. Não seria um bando de Trolls que iria nos vencer. Não mesmo.

- Cumprimentem-se. – pediu Madame Hooch em cima de sua vassoura, nos encarando.

A contra gosto, ele apertou minha mão, me olhando nos olhos com certa raiva.

- Boa sorte, Potter. – cuspiu meu nome. Eu apenas ri com sarcasmo.

- Diferentemente de vocês, Cooper, nós não precisamos de sorte. – ele grunhiu alguma coisa que eu ignorei. O apito soou e a goles voou. O jogo começou.

Davis se mostrou um bom artilheiro. Antes mesmo de eu conseguir chegar até a goles, ele já havia tomado. Wow... Ele estava melhor do que nos treinos. Só não conseguiu chegar até o aro, merda! Voei contra o sonserino e tomei a goles dele com alguma facilidade. Joguei para a Hill, que logo conseguiu driblar suavemente a Simpson.

- PADFOOT! – berrei e virou-se para mim. – RÁPIDO, COBRE A ZOE! –

Ele concordou e a acompanhou. O primeiro balaço lançado quase a acertou em cheio, mas Sirius conseguiu desviar com rapidez. Essa era a desvantagem de se jogar contra a Sonserina: batedores eficientes, artilheiros rápidos.

- DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!

Voltei a me concentrar no jogo. Um balaço passou perto de mim e vi o Adams me encarando com um sorriso. Disparei na direção da goles, que vinha acompanhada do Harrison. Emparelhei e consegui tomar a goles após ele deixar uma brecha na hora do passe. O balaço que veio me acertaria se o Williams não tivesse sido rápido. Adams maldito! Voei na direção dos aros e mais uma vez o balaço quase me acertou.

- MERDA, SIRIUS!

Tomaram a goles.

- DEZ PONTOS PARA A SONSERINA!

- Davis, pela direita, Hill, pela esquerda! – gritei e eles assentiram - Sirius, cubra o Davis, Williams, cubra a Hill. – concordaram e partiram. Eu estava com a goles.

Queriam me derrubar a qualquer custo. Pelo menos não estavam mirando na Taylor que, pelo visto, ainda estava procurando o pomo. Droga, garota, ela bem que poderia ser mais rápida!

Mandei a goles para a Hill que devolveu assim que consegui esquivar do Regulus. Foi a vez de Davis receber a goles. E foi ponto. Ao mesmo tempo, o balaço acertou sua vassoura, que foi perdendo altitude. Pelo menos ele conseguiu descer com segurança, sem desabar.

Pode-se dizer que os balaços ficaram mais irritados. Sirius rebateu com força contra o Thompson que derrubou o bastão e quase foi nocauteado. A goles estava na minha mão. E acertou o aro em cheio. Ponto.

Olhei para a platéia e vi Lily me encarando. Ela deu um sorriso ameno ao me ver e começou a torcer de novo. Eu sorri. Acelerei contra o artilheiro adversário. Se ele desviasse, eu tomava a goles. Se não desviasse, iríamos bater. Pagaria para ver?

Cooper veio direto, tentando me intimidar, acelerei e, rapidamente, estendi a mão e dei um tapa, de cima para baixo, levantando a goles com suavidade. Ele arregalou os olhos ao me ver passando por baixo dele e tomando a goles mais adiante. Impagável.

Um soco na goles e Hill pegou. Ponto.

- Parece que Ashley Taylor viu o pomo! – eu sorri. Já era hora!

Não deu tempo de fazer muita coisa. Consegui ver Taylor mergulhando em direção ao pomo e, em seguida, tomá-lo entre seus dedos. Sorri e olhei para a platéia. A sensação de vitória impregnou meus sentidos. Tudo ficou meio estranho um segundo depois. Tudo ficou silencioso, meu corpo ficou mais leve. Uma dor estranha na minha nuca...

Acertado por um balaço. Heh... Como eu pude ser tão... Patético?

* * *

"**E toda paciência um dia chega ao fim. Inevitavelmente isso termina assim."**

**

* * *

**

Eu vi Adams sorrindo depois de acertar James pelas costas.

Raiva... Ódio... Desprezo... Eu senti tudo aquilo que eu jurei evitar durante o sétimo ano impregnando meus sentidos. Como pode a alegria desaparecer de repente, não? É quase como se a própria alegria compreendesse a existência do ódio. Eu ainda não havia descido da vassoura. Eu o vi pousando, vitorioso.

Pousei logo atrás, espumando. Consegui ouvir Lily gritar da platéia. O grito alimentou meu ódio.

- Ei, babaca! – ele se virou quando eu já estava perto. Grande erro. Erro memorável, aliás.

Eu nunca havia acertado alguém com meu bastão. É estranho, mas, dessa vez, foi gratificante. Eu vi o nariz do Adams virando quase completamente para o lado, só por eu bater com a ponta do bastão. Eu sorri quando ele levou a mão para o nariz e gritou de dor.

- Nunca acerte alguém pelas costas. – falei com certa satisfação – Nunca.

Não me importei com a detenção que poderia – e iria – levar, ou com qualquer outro tipo de punição. Eu não podia deixar barato. Ser paciente em uma situação como essa é impossível. Pelo menos para mim. Aliás, minha paciência chegou ao fim. Ia terminar dessa maneira de qualquer jeito, mesmo.

- Black, detenção! – um professor gritou. Ignorei. Meu amigo estava na ala hospitalar. Eu não podia deixar de sacaneá-lo quando acordasse.

* * *

**N/A: **Ai, ai... Feito agora, às pressas, para descontrair depois de ficar o dia todo preparando exercícios de Lógica de Programação... De repente eu penso que fazer algo relacionado à área de humanas seria uma boa. Quem sabe eu faça Psicologia (ou Filosofia) ao invés de Análise de Sistemas? Alguém tem alguma opinião? Não que eu venha a seguir, até porque eu acho que montar sistemas dá mais dinheiro, mas... Ah, merda, o que eu posso fazer? Adoro as duas áreas!

_That's All Folks!_


	26. Memória XXIV

**Memória XXIV:** Há quanto tempo?

**Donos: **Sirius Black, James Potter & Remus Lupin

**Música:** Whitesnake x **3**

**

* * *

**

**Para muitos, o pouco é suficiente. Para poucos, o muito ainda é pouco. Para os outros, apenas basta o que se tem a disposição. Que tal termos uma demonstração desses três exemplos?**

**

* * *

:: J**ames **P**otter **::**  
_**Whitesnake - **__Love Ain't No Stranger_

_

* * *

_

Meu quinto ano em Hogwarts pode não ter sido um dos mais alegres da minha vida em alguns aspectos, mas foi onde eu comecei a traçar objetivos, ser persistente e amadurecer. Ainda que a última tenha demorado mais do que eu gostaria.

Ser só mais um cara, alguém com uma vidinha qualquer era algo que não combinava comigo. Eu meio que segui os passos do Sirius nessa loucura toda. Ele, desde o final do terceiro ano, me incentivava a ir atrás de algumas garotas. Ele dizia que eu as tinha na mão, que algumas com quem ele saía pediam para apresentar amigas para mim. Eu estava centrado demais em provocar problemas, desafiar a ordem de Hogwarts. Até o começo daquele ano.

Eu acabei me envolvendo com uma corvinal que, meu Merlin, era perfeita. Sexto ano, um rosto angelical, olhar sedutor e um corpo que, minha nossa! Eu, na primeira semana, pensava que tinha até me apaixonado...

E, mais tarde, descobri algo que me frustrou tremendamente. Assim como Sirius, ela fazia parte de algumas apostas. **Eu** era apenas uma aposta. **Eu** fui descartado como qualquer merda. _Imperdoável_. Uma sensação de vingança surgiu em meu peito. **Eu** ia fazer o mesmo com todas.

Dia após dia, mais e mais garotas iludidas por mim, ah, como era doce! Era como se eu estivesse revidando naquela corvinal. Durante o quinto ano todo, eu comecei a me tornar um fardo para mim mesmo. Um idiota, se olharmos de um ponto de vista. Eu estava desiludido. O amor não existia.

* * *

Um dia qualquer, lá pela metade do ano, eu a vi estudando, sob a minha árvore. Ela repetia algumas coisas e eu sorri. Fixação por repetição, todo mundo já fez. Eu me aproximei e falei de cima do meu pedestal.

- NOM de Herbologia? – perguntei com meu melhor sorriso.

Ela nem se virou, simplesmente fez um "a-hã" e continuou a repetir incansavelmente.

- Que tal deixar esse livro de lado e dar uma volta comigo pelo castelo? – propus com certa presunção. Era óbvio, para mim, que ela iria aceitar. Para ela não parecia tão óbvio assim.

- Por que eu deveria sair com você? – ela rebateu sem tirar os olhos do livro – Aliás, por que qualquer garota sairia com você? – eu quase recuei, surpreso – Você é só mais um imbecil arrogante, Potter. Gosta de contar o número de garotas com quem saiu, mas não se preocupa com elas depois. – ela me olhou por fim – Você é tão patético quanto seu grande amigo Black. –

Eu dei dois passos para trás. "Uau", pensei, "um desafio".

Só não sabia que, em menos de dois meses, ela se tornaria uma obsessão. A minha doce e amarga obsessão. Até porque o amor já não me era estranho.

**

* * *

**

**:: S**irius **B**lack **::**  
_**Whitesnake – **__Bad Boys

* * *

_

Eu sempre fui um galinha, embora eu odeie o termo. A primeira pessoa que jogou isso na minha cara foi uma sonserina do quarto ano. Você simplesmente não se deixa abalar. Primeiro porque você está além daquilo. Segundo, você não acredita que é. Não, eu não posso ser um galinha. Terceiro, porque você, bem no fundo, já sabe e já aceita aquilo como algo bom.

O mesmo sorriso de sempre, o mesmo jeito de andar, de falar, de chamá-las para sair. Nunca soube bem o motivo que me levou a agir desse jeito. Não vou me fazer de coitadinho, botar a culpa em minha criação, em minha família, ou no mundo injusto em que vivemos. Eu ainda assim vivia em um conto trouxa de fadas! Eu era assim porque eu queria ser assim, e talvez essa seja a melhor explicação.

Sexto ano, eu já estava cansado de sacanear James sobre a paixonite dele pela Evans. Era divertido ver a cara de tonto dele quando encarava a ruiva, observar a falsa prepotência dele quando estava perto dela... Tudo para chamar a atenção. E a idiota não conseguia sequer conversar com ele por mais de dez minutos. Era tão... Prongs.

Eu estava sentado, quebrando a rotina na biblioteca. Era raro eu ficar por ali, mas eu tinha meus motivos. Precisava de um pouco de paz e, sinceramente, que idiota procuraria Sirius Black na biblioteca? Um bom observador, talvez, pudesse presumir isso após verificar todo o Mapa e não me encontrar em lugar nenhum... Não adianta, achariam que o feitiço caducou.

Enfim, eu sempre gostei de observar. Observar pode ser divertido em algumas ocasiões, como assistir a alunos do quinto ano se descabelando pelos NOMs. Ou assistir algumas garotas estudando, entediadas... Pensei em ir a alguma delas, mas eu tenho certo problema com Corvinais, então... Fiquei na minha.

Entediante... O tempo ia se passando e eu ficava cada vez mais cansado de ficar ali. Embora não pudesse sair. A pequena multidão de garotas que corria pelos corredores a minha procura enlouqueceria e, se alguém me visse saindo da biblioteca, iria arruinar minha reputação. Além, é claro, de que eu precisava pensar... Bolar um plano, aliás.

Eu tinha que ajeitar a situação do Prongs. Se eu não o fizesse, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se renderia àquele mesmo fantasma que tinha sofrido. Pensar, pensar... Ele simplesmente não pode continuar atrás da ruiva. Ou ele a consegue, ou vai ter que se conformar. Mesmo que eu diga isso, ele vai acabar reclamando e fugindo. Alguém tem que fazer a Evans ficar com ele por pelo menos um dia... Quem?

Eu tive um_ insight_ assim que olhei para a entrada da biblioteca, onde uma morena capaz de arrasar quase todos os corações de Hogwarts estava. Quem não conheceria Marlene McKinnon?

Ela andou até uma mesa e eu me levantei.

- McKinnon! – chamei, e me arrependi no instante seguinte. Madame Pince me olhou com seu olhar mais aterrador, me fazendo sentar mais uma vez. Ela desviou o olhar depois de praguejar – muito.

A McKinnon revirou os olhos e veio até minha mesa, com seu andar rápido e silencioso.

- O que foi, Black? – ela me perguntou sussurrando.

- Preciso de um favor seu. – falei usando quase todo meu charme disponível – Eu posso retribuir algum dia desses, se você quiser, mas é algo sério e é por isso preciso pedir... – eu me enrolei um pouco e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Fala logo, Black! – sussurrou, mas ainda assim eu pude ver Madame Pince nos encarando sombriamente.

- Por favor, faça a Evans sair uma vez, pelo menos, com James. – eu falei com simplicidade.

Ela ficou estática, me encarando. Eu simplesmente sustentei o olhar.

- Você está louco? – ela perguntou um pouco mais alto e Madame Pince fez a pior cara que você pode imaginar.

- Não... – falei – É completamente plausível, e, assim, ele sairia do pé dela. Por favor... – Pedi com veemência misturando, agora todo meu charme e cara de quem precisa urgentemente de um abraço – e uma casa -.

- Não. – ela falou me encarando – E desfaça essa cara, eu não caio no seu charminho barato. –

Agora eu estava ofendido. Ela se levantou e ameaçou ir embora, mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Façamos uma aposta então. – eu falei com um sorriso enviesado – Dez galeões que você cai no meu charme. – ela esboçou um sorriso parecido com o meu – E mais dez se James conseguir ficar com a Evans antes de saírem de Hogwarts. –

Ela pareceu ponderar, mas eu estava decidido. Agora era a minha reputação em jogo.

- Fechado. – eu a soltei.

Ela saiu da biblioteca, me deixando ali. Continuei sentado e apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, olhando para a mesa. Agora eram dois planos. Eu tinha um casal para formar e uma garota para enfeitiçar...

Nada que Sirius Black não consiga resolver. Nada que eu, mais um Grifinório malvado – ou engenhoso, tudo depende de como você quer ver -, não consiga pensar.

* * *

**:: R**emus **L**upin **::**  
_**Whitesnake – **__Is This Love

* * *

_

Às vezes eu sou uma pessoa insuportável. Às vezes nem eu mesmo consigo me suportar, de tão insuportável que eu fico. E isso é... Insuportável. Eu sou um lobisomem. Mas não é isso que me torna insuportável, segundo meus amigos. Para eles, o que me torna insuportável é eu me preocupar demais em ser um lobisomem. Mas não é para se preocupar? Caramba, todo mês eu me transformo em uma criatura que só pensa em matar! Para mim, **isso** é insuportável.

- E se eu transformar alguém... Nisso? – perguntei para James, que me encarou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E se eu transformar alguém nisso? – imitou Sirius, debochado. Eu bufei.

- Isso é sério! – exclamei, irritado.

- Isso é sério! – imitou James, ainda mais debochado, depois me empurrando, fazendo com que eu caísse de lado na grama – Relaxa, Moony. Não vai acontecer nada.

Estávamos todos sentados debaixo da árvore, perto do Lago Negro, discutindo a importância de eu ser um lobisomem. Quinto ano, senhores.

- Nós já sabemos de seu segredo há muito tempo, não é só porque viramos... – Peter olhou para os lados e eu ri da expressão dele de assustado por estar comentando em voz alta – _Aquilo_, que vai mudar alguma coisa na nossa amizade. – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- O Wormtail tá certo, Moony. – falou Padfoot com um sorriso gigantesco em seu rosto – E... Talvez devamos comemorar por isso. – eu sorri. Tudo era prático para o Sirius. – Vamos deixar o Moony pensando. Dizem por aí que ele não gosta de infringir regras e, até onde eu sei, comprar Firewhisky não é algo que as regras permitam... –

Ele se levantou e os outros dois o seguiram, mandando apenas um "até mais" e um "nos procure no dormitório". Eu apenas me encostei ao tronco da árvore e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sombra fresca naquele dia de calor.

Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Algo impossível na minha humilde opinião. Para mim, isso só acontecia nos romances que lia esporadicamente. Amor a primeira vista baseia-se simplesmente na aparência de uma pessoa. E isso é... Superficial de mais, talvez.

- Oi? – ouvi uma voz me chamar e eu abri um dos olhos. Olhando para mim estava a criatura mais linda que eu vi na vida. – Você tem horas? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

Eu engoli em seco. Céus, como eu sou patético! Merlin, mande um raio sobre minha cabeça! Olhei rapidamente para o relógio.

- São três e meia. – falei com o olhar voltando para ela.

Ela me deu um sorriso ameno e agradeceu, desaparecendo com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu. Eu acompanhei-a com o olhar, correndo de volta para as amigas que riam incontrolavelmente... Ela tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, olhos cor de mel, um sorriso que eu não esqueceria tão cedo... Oh, droga.

Olhei para cima e vi a copa da árvore se agitando com uma brisa. Tão singular quanto aquela brisa, tão igual quanto as folhas daquela árvores... Era amor? O que eu estava sentido?

- Toda uma teoria sobre amor a primeira vista jogada no lixo... – resmunguei, me levantando e andando na direção do castelo. Por quê? Precisava saber o nome dela, não é óbvio?

* * *

**N/A:** Momento _Whitesnake_, da minha vida. Para mim, são as três músicas que mais combinaram com essas três curtas memórias. Quem gostou já sabe o que fazer. Quem não... Também, eu espero. Sem muitas idéias... Pensando, pensando... Preciso pensar.


	27. Memória XXV

**Memória XXV:** Vermelho

**Dono: **James Potter

**Música:** SlipKnoT – Vermillion (PT. 2)

* * *

**OBS: Passagem entre a Primeira e Quinta Memória.**

**OBS: Feita por uma pessoa muito cansada.**

**

* * *

**

"_Ela é tudo para mim: o sonho não correspondido, uma canção que ninguém canta... O inatingível. Ela é um mito em que eu tenho que acreditar... Só preciso de uma razão para torná-la real."_

_

* * *

_

Amassei o segundo pedaço de pergaminho, retirado de meu livro, inteiramente rabiscado, minha letra transbordando meus pensamentos mais profundos.

_Por quê? Por que você faz isso comigo? Você tem prazer em me rejeitar de todas as maneiras possíveis? Eu sou tão desprezível a ponto de você me ignorar a todo o momento? Eu realmente mereço tudo isso?_

Meus olhos transbordavam meus sentimentos. Desespero... Raiva... Amor... Culpa... Medo... É possível sentir tudo isso ao mesmo tempo? Eu não conseguia pensar.

_Por que só eu devo sofrer nesse jogo?_

_Por que você sempre sai ilesa de nossos confrontos?_

_Por que só eu corro atrás de você?_

_Por que você não me ama?_

Eu tentava entender o porquê de tanta frustração. Por que eu tinha que sofrer daquela maneira? Por que, a princípio, eu estava sofrendo? Por que era Diggory quem deveria estar com ela naquele momento?

Dei um soco na mesa apoiei minha cabeça na mão direta, largando a pena dentro do tinteiro. Eu precisava pensar. Um pouco de ordem na minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos. _Calma..._ Abri os olhos e encarei o fogo do Salão Comunal. Estava tarde.

Fogo. Tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela. Tão volúveis quanto o _eu_ dela. Tão... Ela.

Compreensão talvez tenha sido expressa em meus olhos, naquele momento. Encarei minhas próprias mãos... Eu tinha outras coisas à escrever...

"_Eu não consigo. Não importa o quanto eu tente, todas as noites desde a minha súbita explosão foram tempestuosas. Acordava no meio da noite sonhando com ela, com medo de perdê-la definitivamente e, quando Amus Diggory entrou para a monitoria no meu lugar, pensei que a tinha perdido de vez. Por isso vim para cá, observá-la, tentar protegê-la dele..._"

Eu me levantei. Precisava ir ao dormitório, pegar minha capa. Precisava acompanhar cada momento dela dentro do salão dos monitores. Ver o que acontecia comigo, entender, aprender a compreender.

Compreender porque, quando fecho os olhos, não há escuridão, mas sim uma rajada vermelha. Tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dela. Vermelho. Meramente vermelho, se assim for melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Curta, mas eu senti que precisava escrever. Uma sensação... Esquisita. Tão diferente quanto o fato dessa música casar com o que eu pretendia dizer.

"_She is everything to me... The unrequited dream... A song that no one sing... The unattainable..."_


	28. Memória XXVI

**Fragmentos de Mim**

**Música-Tema: **-**  
**

* * *

**Muito tempo se passou. Existem rastros dele que permaneceram. Este é um deles.**

* * *

Não foram poucos os meus erros, mas eu acho que meu castigo poderia ser mais brando. Ela insiste em me chamar de idiota. Não que eu não seja, apenas creio ter mudado muito nos últimos anos.

(...)

São os olhos dela que me hipnotizam, ou sou só eu que sinto algo mais do que uma mera atração por ela? Talvez Dumbledore tenha errado em nos colocar juntos, como monitores-chefes. Acho que mais irritei do que me aproximei dela. Vou pedir para sair.

(...)

Sabe, eu desisti. E esse sou eu, indeciso. Não consigo nem ao menos decidir entre ficar ou partir, como posso saber o que sinto por ela? Acho que Sirius estaria me batendo nesse momento, só por estar agindo feito um idiota. É isso que eu sou, não é?

(...)

Está ardendo. Ontem fomos pegos desprevenidos durante a ronda da noite e estou com um corte no braço. Ela pode não conseguir identificar, mas eu sei quem são e quero muito topar com eles de novo. E isso vai acontecer mais cedo do que eles imaginam.

(...)

Ela não quer falar sobre nada e eu sei exatamente porque. Ela também sabe que Snivellus estava entre os que nos atacaram. Eu quero tanto socar a cara dele. Isso não é por mim, é por ela.

(...)

Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Sabe, bater no Snivellus me faz feliz. Muito feliz. Não que eu esteja apaixonado por ele, mas pelos meu motivo, que me levou espancá-lo. Motivo este que está gritando comigo. Ai, ai...

(...)

Eu sei que ela não é uma donzela indefesa. Digamos que já levei joelhadas suficientes em lugares doloridos por achar que era. Mas ela também não é uma torre indestrutível. É meu dever, antes de qualquer coisa, cuidar dela. Um dever que assumi comigo mesmo.

(...)

Ela estava na minha frente. Ela estava a centímetros de mim. Eu acho que ela entendeu o que sinto, mas quanto tempo eu vou levar? Eu quero, mas não consigo. Merda, merda, merda! Onde estão meus impulsos? Sirius. Sirius deve conseguir me ajudar.

(...)

Sirius deveria conseguir me ajudar, mas parece que ele está tão confuso quanto eu. Quais são as chances de eu conseguir resolver isso sozinho? Droga, ela está olhando para mim e agora sou eu que fico desviando o olhar. Espera! Eu já li sobre isso...

(...)

Eu estou apaixonado por Lily Evans. Difícil de crer, certo? Errado. É até que bem fácil. Não que eu não tivesse suspeitas disso. Eu sempre soube. Ou quase. Talvez eu deva parar de escrever, ou ela vai encontrar esses pergaminhos.

(...)

Amos Diggory, filho de uma puta. A próxima vez que você tentar forçar a barra com ela, eu vou te deixar irreconhecível. Calma, James. Respira. Sangue frio. Isso. Amos Diggory não pode ficar irreconhecível, ou não poderão saber o que o deixou daquela maneira.

(...)

Detenção. Parece que eu finalmente consegui o que queria. Lá estava eu, limpando troféus. Lily estava me monitorando e consegui conversar com ela. Uma conversa calma, livre de interrupções. Só alguns quadros enxeridos.

(...)

Ela disse que me acha um cara legal. Até que ponto isso é bom? Talvez eu descubra. Ultimamente tenho sido lacônico, não, diário? Vamos lá: meu dia foi entediante, poções (dupla, ergh).

(...)

Eu mandei uma carta e ela respondeu, dizendo que quer me encontrar na Sala da Monitoria. Eu quero beijá-la, tocá-la de todas as formas que sei, amá-la de todos os jeitos possíveis. Será que ela deixa?

(...)

Cara, incrível! Ela é incrível e eu me sinto tão bem... Eu...

(O resto do pergaminho está rasgado.)

* * *

**N/A:** não posso pedir desculpas. Nem vou. Estive envolvido em outros projetos e com a escola, que me deixou insano. Venho escrevendo algumas coisas faz um tempo e, dentre essas, essa ideia tive hoje. Agora. Deu vontade de escrever, compreende? Então, está aí. Para quem quiser uma trilha sonora, ouça: _Ain't That Bitch,_ do_ Aerosmith._


	29. Memória XXVII

**Memória XVII: **Duelos

**Dono:** Sirius Black

**Música:** ACDC – Back in Black

**

* * *

**

**Nem todos os dias são iguais. As noites em Hogwarts são tão imprevisíveis quanto a trajetória de uma flecha em meio ao vendaval.**

**

* * *

**

Eu não podia reclamar de meu dia. Nem de minha noite, mas, por eu estar andando com James, eu estava um pouco mais entediado que o comum. Depois que ele começou seu namoro com a Evans, parece que ele virou outra pessoa! Não infringe mais tantas regras, não quer infernizar o Filch... Que droga!

— Cara, você precisa sair dessa rotina de monitor... — falei bufando dentro do salão comunal. — Você está mais metido a certinho que o Moony. —

James me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, um sorriso que ele costumava dar desde o primeiro dia de aula surgindo em seu rosto. Eu me obriguei a sorrir também. Lá vinha algo que eu iria gostar. E muito.

— Eu não cheguei a comentar com você por falta de tempo, mas eu venho fazendo umas pesquisas escondido. — ele falou e eu me interessei — Bom, lembra do nosso amigo Snivellus? — perguntou.

Eu ri.

— Graças a Merlin! — puxei a varinha do bolso — Cante, meu amigo veado, cante.

— Bem — começou com os olhos estreitos —, como você deve se lembrar, eu tenho um pedaço de pergaminho velho que era nosso, mas teve que ficar comigo. Procede?

— O que o mapa tem a ver com isso?

— Eu estive vigiando nosso "colega". — ele tinha um brilho divertido no olhar — Digamos que ele esteja se encontrando com a morte. — eu ri mais uma vez, fazendo alguns quadros reclamarem — Uma suposição, apenas. Masmorras, perto o suficiente dos dormitórios para fugirem, longe o suficiente para não serem vistos por outros alunos. —

— E... — instiguei. Cara, aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

— E alguém precisa ensiná-los que, em Hogwarts, as serpentes não podem fazer os leões de idiotas. — o brilho no olhar do meu caro amigo Prongs passou a fazer um pouco mais de sentido.

Com a varinha em punho, apontei para o bolso dele e convoquei o mapa, que saltou de seu bolso e foi parar em minhas mãos. Fiz o juramento, apontando a varinha para o centro do pergaminho.

— Masmorras, é? — James assentiu.

— Vamos fazer uma visitinha ao ninho das cobras... — falei com um ar risonho. — Te vejo fora da sala dos monitores.

* * *

Eu estava esperando ele sair de lá, mas quem encontrei primeiro foi Lily. Eu a vi ajeitar os cabelos uma vez mais antes de me ver. E eu achando que os dois não estavam quebrando as regras, bancando os certinhos juntos. Há, acho que posso parar de me preocupar com o meu coleguinha.

— Sirius? — falou surpresa. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Esperando meu caro amigo Prongs terminar com você para falar comigo. — disse com um meio sorriso. — Foi legal lá dentro? As "coisas da monitoria"?

De imediato ela ruborizou e eu comecei a rir, fazendo alguns quadros chamarem minha atenção.

— Para de sacanear a Lily, Padfoot. — disse James, saindo de dentro da sala e abraçando a ruiva pelos ombros. — Te vejo amanhã, Lily, boa noite. — falou e depois a beijou. Não que eu tenha qualquer coisa contra os dois, mas eu sempre achei que o Prongs fosse ligeiramente veado. Talvez eu estivesse errado.

— Boa noite, Jay. — falou com um sorriso em seu rosto, ainda um tanto ruborizada. — Boa noite, idiota.

— Boa noite, ruiva. Sonhe com o Prongs.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que não ouvi. Provavelmente me mandou à merda. Enfim, eu precisava tratar de negócios.

— Se divertiu bastante? — perguntei. James apenas deu um sorriso com o canto de seus lábios. — Filho de uma... Não vou terminar a frase, mas você me entendeu.

James apenas riu, puxando o mapa do bolso e me entregando. Sorri. Mais uma vez, fiz o juramento e comecei a buscar as masmorras. Encontrei-os em uma delas. Snape, Bellick, Ruby, Blackwood... Deveriam haver mais deles, isso era certo. Ainda era cedo.

— Preparado? — perguntou James, me fazendo rir.

— Para isso? Mais do que nunca, cara.

* * *

De atalho em atalho nós chegamos onde deveríamos estar. Iríamos sozinhos, já que Pete estava doente e Remus e parecia um morto-vivo de tanto cansaço, se escorando em cada canto que encontrava.

Olhei para o mapa aberto e vi que estávamos perto do local de encontro. Pedi para darmos uma parada e Prongs concordou. Puxando a varinha das vestes. Se abríssemos a passagem, eles simplesmente nos petrificariam e nos deixariam ali, já que sairíamos bem de frente para eles.

— Tem outra saída perto daqui, Prongs. Mas nós sairemos colados no Salão Comunal deles. — comentei. — Se Slughorn nos ver, teremos de dar muitas explicações.

— Você quer ser pego? — fiz que não. — Então vamos sair por aqui.

Bufei, contrariado. James revirou os olhos. Merlin, ele precisa se desintoxicar: a Evans está fazendo mal para ele. Nós dois nos entreolhamos por algum tempo, esperando que eles começassem a falar. Abafamos os ruídos ao redor e começamos a nos mexer lá dentro da pequena sala, pensando em como faríamos. Nesse meio tempo, mais dois sonserinos chegaram. Novatos, primeiro-ano.

Enfim nos decidimos. James, que trouxe a capa com ele, concordou em sair por outra passagem para, depois, voltarmos por essa.

Fomos até a outra saída. Seguimos ocultos até o corredor onde estavam. Espreitamos por um tempo. Eles também abafaram o som. James esticou a varinha através da capa e murmurou o contrafeitiço, desfazendo.

Pouco conseguimos ouvir porque eles murmuravam. Merda de sonserinos precavidos. James respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Ora, ora, ora! — disse James, abandonando a capa comigo. — O que temos aqui? Estava abafado demais no ninho?

— Potter! — exclamou um deles e eu soube que era Snivellus. — Onde está seu escudeiro?

Mais de meia dúzia de varinhas estavam apontadas para ele. Eu sorri, tirando a minha para fora da capa com cuidado. Balancei suavemente e desarmei um do sexto-ano.

— Quem sabe onde Sirius está? — disse dando de ombros. — Já procurou embaixo da cama?

Alguns raios vermelhos faiscaram no ar, iluminando o corredor. Um estupefaça, dessa vez. Acertei um novato, que rodopiou antes de cair. James conseguiu esquivar-se de dois fachos de luz e desarmou dois deles e os prendeu antes de correr para detrás de uma armadura.

Eu corri para trás do Snivellus e me despi da capa, segurando-a firme, apontando a varinha para ele o tempo todo. Quando ele a agitou um pouco mais, o desarmei. Dois correram dali o mais depressa que podia e eu sorri.

— _Incarcerous_! — e lá estava ele, pobre Sniv, preso. — Não bata o nariz quando cair! — disse antes de empurrá-lo.

Ele caiu no chão, tentando desatar as amarras invisíveis. James aproveitou a distração para prender outros dois, restando, então, só mais um.

— E então, Wilbert, vai lutar ou vai correr? — perguntei.

O garoto correu e James sorriu.

— Sabe porque estamos aqui, não sabe, Snivellus? — disse Prongs se aproximando e virando Snape para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Este apenas o ignorou. — Qualquer coisa que vocês estejam planejando, nós não iremos deixar acontecer.

O seboso sorriu e eu o encarei.

— Qual a graça?

— Quem disse que nós estamos planejando alguma coisa? — odiei a ênfase no "nós". — Mas agora podemos começar. Nós sabemos bater aonde dói.

James apontou a varinha para ele e o estuporou. Desfez os feitiços que os prendiam e saímos dali pela passagem.

— Do que você acha que estavam falando? — perguntou James para mim.

— Nada bom, Prongs. — comentei. — Acha que devemos tomar cuidado?

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo enquanto andávamos. Enfim ele me olhou.

— Quem sabe depois de chutarmos mais alguns sonserinos...

Ah, James... Você finalmente está pensando como Prongs.

* * *

**N/A:** Há algum tempo pela metade, finalmente inteira. Espero que fique melhor do que eu acho que ficou. Espero que apreciem este trabalho atrasado. Obrigado!


	30. Memória XXVIII

**Memória XVIII: **Observações

**Dono:** Remus Lupin

**Música:** Skid Row – Little Wing

* * *

**Às vezes nós levamos algum tempo até nos darmos conta de algumas situações.**

**

* * *

**

Eu podia sentir sua respiração suave, relaxada, bem perto do meu rosto. Me ajeitei na cama (da Lily, céus, precisamos sair daqui) para poder vê-la melhor. Acariciei seu rosto suavemente, admirando seu sono com curiosidade. Tão serena.

Deixei a mão que tocava sua face descesse para seus ombros, suas costas com suaves dedilhados... Sua cintura. Eu podia senti-la se arrepiar diante de meu toque. E eu estava deliciado com isso. Aos poucos, pude vê-la abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, sorriu, passando os seus braços ao meu redor.

— Bom dia... — ela falou após um longo bocejar. — Dia... Dia?

— Dia. — falou Remus parecendo assustado.

— A Lily vai me matar. — disse ela com os olhos arregalados.

Foi eu pensar em falar alguma coisa e a porta abriu e nós dois engolimos em seco, voltando-nos de imediato para ela. Vimos, pela fresta, o rosto de James, com os olhos apertados. Puxamos o lençol sobre nós.

— Posso abrir os olhos sem ter nenhuma surpresa? — perguntou.

— Pode. — falei, temendo.

Ele entrou, abrindo os olhos e se apoiou em uma mesinha pequena no quarto.

— Dormiram bem? — perguntou James com um sorriso em seus lábios. — Bom, não é do meu interesse... Lily está lá no meu quarto. Falou que o quarto dela pode ficar com vocês por hoje... Mas arrumem antes de sair.

Nós dois concordamos e nos entreolhamos por um momento. James abandonou o quarto, falando algo sobre café da manhã.

— Vamos para o Salão Principal. – falou Emme, mas eu a envolvi em um abraço, selando a porta por dentro com a varinha no criado-mudo.

— Eu tenho planos melhores para esta manhã. Sabe, eu gostei de ontem a noite... — disse com um sorriso, fazendo uma trilha de beijos ao longo da curva do pescoço dela. — E eu estou muito, muito afim de repetir.

Ela retribuiu o abraço e falou ao pé de meu ouvido.

— Parece ótimo. — sussurrou após sugar o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Lá estávamos nós, mais uma vez metidos naquela dança. Até aquela noite, eu nunca soube dançar, mas naquele momento os passos não saíam de minha cabeça.

* * *

— Perdemos o café da manhã. — ela disse, despencando ao meu lado. — Mas valeu a pena. — emendou.

Eu soltei uma risada leve, suspirando em seguida.

— James falou algo sobre limparmos a bagunça. — eu disse. — Acho melhor nós arrumarmos isso, certo?

Realmente, agora o quarto estava uma bagunça. Nada que nós não pudéssemos resolver. Ou quase, porque cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam era desculpa para nos aproximarmos mais um pouco e um pouco mais...

Devemos ter passado umas duas horas arrumando e desarrumando, até estarmos exaustos. Mas não posso negar que foi divertido. Muito mais do que qualquer um pode imaginar.

Mas isso é segredo... Pelo menos deve permanecer assim.


	31. Memória XXIX

**Memória XXIX: **Revanche

**Dono:** Peter Pettigrew

**Música:** Marilyn Manson – The Fight Song

* * *

**Muitos podem simplesmente fingir. Outros podem atuar. Ele apenas mente.**

**

* * *

**

Eu estava estressado. Muito estressado. Por pouco não fui pego com aqueles sonserinos. James e Sirius estavam mais entretidos com Snivellus. Suspirei. Olhei para um lado, para o outro apenas para reforçar: não havia nenhuma coruja ainda por ali.

Por quanto tempo eu teria de fingir? Por quanto tempo? Enterrei minhas mãos em meus cabelos, completamente confuso. Snape queria informações e eu as tinha. O que deveria fazer com elas? Olhei para o pergaminho que tinha em minhas mãos.

Eu poderia mudar algumas coisas, então não seria perceptível, certo? Uma falta de sorte para eles. Não posso trair meus colegas: o que pensariam de mim? Eu estaria cuspindo no prato que comi e, ao mesmo tempo, cuspindo para o alto. O que, definitivamente, não é muito legal.

Eles haviam me pedido a programação deles. Certo, vamos lá. Original:

"James: Hogsmead, 10 horas de sábado."

"Sirius: Casa dos Gritos, 13 horas de sábado."

"Remus: Casa dos Gritos, 14 horas de sábado."

O que eu iria inventar? Pense, Peter. Não haja como um rato. Mesmo que você possa se transformar em um e se esconder para não precisar fazer nada disso... Hm, parece uma boa ideia. Não, esquece, concentra: invente horários.

"Remus: Biblioteca, 9 horas de sábado."

"James: Torre de Astronomia, 17 horas de sábado."

"Sirius: Estufa de Herbologia, 19 horas de sábado."

Quais eram as chances deles investigarem isso a fundo? Poucas, certo? Talvez queiram bater um pouco neles, mas não vou entregá-los assim. James, Remus e Sirius me ensinaram que a amizade vale mais que qualquer coisa. Não vou vendê-la. Não mesmo.

A coruja chegou. Hora de mentir. Respirei fundo e amarrei o pergaminho à perna da coruja, que partiu. Olhei para o céu e tudo o que vi foi um pássaro voar livre. Sabe, eu realmente queria ser livre... Eu realmente queria ser Peter Pettigrew. Infelizmente, eu não consigo.

Mas... Enquanto eu me vestir de cordeiro, eu posso ser um lobo. Só preciso me lembrar de que lado estou. Nada pode dar errado.

* * *

**N/A:** Tá, eu realmente não estou com muita qualidade. Enfim, eis aí mais uma (!) memória, a quarta nesse meio tempo. Gostaria de fazer um pedido: **mandem reviews**. Eu preciso saber se tem alguém lendo e se estão boas. Digamos que eu pretendo reescrever todas as memórias durante esse ano, postando-as novamente, então... Provavelmente pararei por volta do número 50. A próxima já está pronta.

_See ya!_


	32. Memória XXX

**Memória XXX: **Entre Discussões e Manipulações

**Dono:** James Potter

**Música:** Aerosmith – Falling In Love (Is Hard on the Knees)

* * *

**Casais brigam. Algumas vezes, por motivos idiotas. Outras vezes por motivos muito idiotas. Às vezes para matar o tédio.**

**

* * *

**

Ela já estava andando pelo dormitório há meia-hora. Acredite, eu contei. Estou começando a pensar em estudar a mente de Lily Evans, assim posso saber como reagir em situações como essa. Dessa vez, aparentemente eu a estou traindo e não fui avisado.

Segundo ela, eu fui pego no flagra. Agora eu estou tentando entender o que foi esse flagra. Respirei fundo enquanto andava, atrás dela, buscando respostas. Meti uma de minhas mãos em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os impulsivamente.

— Lily, eu não estou te entendendo...

— Eu que não consigo entender, James. — ela começou. — Eu achei que você fosse ser fiel. — e sou. — Pensei que... Ah, merda. — falou quando esbarrou no tinteiro. — Pensei que você gostasse de mim!

— Eu continuo não entendendo.

— Você está saindo com a Lisa, aquela puta! — exclamou a plenos pulmões enquanto arrumava suas coisas. — Você pensou que eu não iria descobrir?

Ela avançou em minha direção, irritada, mas a segurei pelos pulsos. Pedi que se acalmasse, mas apenas se agitou mais. Eu a empurrei na direção da cama, fazendo-a cair sentada. Ela ameaçou se levantar, mas apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

— Precisamos conversar, Lily, antes que você comece de novo com tudo isso. — ela respirou fundo. — Primeiro, onde você ouviu isso?

— Ouvi da boca dela, se vangloriando de que tinha ficado com você na quinta-feira. Aquele dia que o Sirius estava te esperando. — ela comentou me encarando.

— É muito bom saber que você confia mais nela do que em mim. — sorri desgostoso. — Sabe, Lily, na quinta-feira eu estava varrendo o lixo dos corredores das Masmorras, se lhe interessar. Seis ou sete aspirantes a _Death Eaters _em seus devidos lugares.

Ela franziu o cenho, pensativa, e eu bufei irritado. Eu já estava com enxaqueca e roubei uma aspirina da gaveta dela. Costumava funcionar. Engoli em seco e recomecei a falar.

— Eu, o galinha imbecil, o idiota patético, estava muito longe do dormitório da Lisa, aquela "puta". — disse decepcionado.

— Então por que ela estava falando tudo aquilo? — inquiriu completamente vermelha.

— Já pensou que ela pode, sei lá, estar espalhando boatos como uma garota normal do quinto-ano faria? — perguntei com sarcasmo e indignação.

Eu percebi que ela agora não estava vermelha de raiva ou ciúme, mas de vergonha. Ela se encolheu, sentada, enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro.

Às vezes a Lily consegue me tirar do sério. Em um sentido péssimo para o termo. Ela segura as coisas demais, depois solta tudo de uma vez, como uma enxurrada. Talvez esse seja o único defeito dela.

Respirei fundo. Contei até dez. Cantarolei mentalmente. Calma, James. Calma. Você não pode explodir agora. Cabeça fria... Pensamentos frescos.

— O problema sou eu, Lily?

— O quê? — ela perguntou, como se saísse de um transe.

— O problema sou eu? Eu não sou digno de sua confiança? — perguntei entristecido. — Porque eu sempre tento te mostrar que mudei, cumpro minhas promessas, faço tudo por você! Por que, Lily?

Eu enterrei uma de minhas mãos em meus cabelos mais uma vez. Qual era o problema dela? Por que essa paranoia? Não bastava eu amá-la e provar isso para ela todo santo dia? Ela realmente precisava ficar criando casos com boatos? Eu não consigo entender!

— Quer saber? — falei. — Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça porque eu não quero brigar com você, Lírio. Não quero.

— Não, James, espera eu...

— Até mais, Lily. — disse enquanto saía pela porta.

Eu precisava pensar. Firewhisky estava de bom tamanho. Remus tinha um que vinha da Irlanda e que Sirius aprovava. Deveria ser o suficiente. Já estava sentindo falta de uma noite com os amigos e Sirius largaria Marlene por uma noite para me ajudar a lidar com isso, certo?

Bom, já tenho uma sugestão de brinde: Lily Evans... A causa e solução de todos os meus problemas.

* * *

**N/A:** A ideia surgiu, apenas continuei. A quinta (!) memória em dois dias. Soa como um recomeço. Obrigado aos que estão lendo!


	33. Memória XXXI

**Memória XXXI: **Silêncio

**Dono:** Sirius Black

**Música:** Simon & Garfunkel – Sounds of Silence

* * *

**Às vezes tudo o que construímos pode ser destruído.**

**

* * *

**

— Respire fundo, Sirius. — comentei para mim mesmo. — Você é um cara lindo, inteligente e muito bom de cama. O problema não pode ser você.

Suspirei. Então por que a Lene continuava em silêncio? Eu aprendi que, pior do que quando ela esfrega as merdas que eu faço na minha cara, é quando ela fica remoendo tudo aquilo.

— Lene... — comecei, sentando-me ao lado dela no Salão Comunal, mas ela continuou em silêncio, inexpressiva. — Me conta o que aconteceu?

E, para a minha "surpresa", ela continuou ali, parada, apenas se remexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, fingindo coçar os olhos. Que merda, ela estava chorando. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo...

— Eu... — ela começou e eu não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado. — Encontrei isso. — falou segurando um recorte de um jornal.

Ela estava preocupada. Eu sabia disso. Segurei suas mãos, mas ela me afastou. A encarei e ela finalmente olhou nos meus olhos, deixando que uma lágrima solitária escorresse de seus olhos.

— Minha... — ela soluçou e eu... — Irmã... F-foi... Assassinada... — não soube o que sentir.

Eu não pude não abraçá-la. Em vez de me repelir, ela largou o recorte e eu engoli em seco, sentindo os braços dela contra o meu peito. Estava tarde e, pelo visto, ela vinha segurando isso desde o começo do dia. Suspirei e lvei uma de minhas mãos à cabeça dela, deslizando pelos cabelos dela.

O que eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Não sei ser sutil, não sou a melhor pessoa para consolar alguém. Apenas mantive o abraço firme a senti chorar contra o meu peito. Ela soluçava muito. Eu não choraria muito se perdesse meu irmão de sangue, mas se James se fosse... Eu estaria morto também.

— Sinto muito, Lene. — falei com calma, respirando fundo e tentando achar as palavras certas.

— Você não tem que sentir... — falou entre soluços, voltando seus olhos para ele. — ELES têm! — ela falou apontando puxando a folha de volta e apontando para um grupo na parte de trás. _Death Eaters_.

— Eles vão sentir. — eu falei estremecendo. Então eu soube o que sentir. Eu conseguia sentir o que ela sentia. Não era apenas tristeza. Era raiva, um ódio descomunal queimando dentro de mim. — Eu vou fazê-los sentir.

Era sobre isso que Snivellus falava quando disse sobre "bater onde dói"? Se for, ele acertou. Está doendo. Mas eu vou mostrar que não importa a varinha, mas sim quem a está usando.

Ela soluçou mais uma vez e eu dei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Não levou muito tempo para que Lily chegasse junto com James, então deixei Lene com eles, dizendo que voltaria mais tarde para saber como ela estaria.

Vida de merda. Merda de dia. Eu realmente preciso chutar alguns sonserinos.

* * *

**N/A:** Momento depressivos sem motivos. Por favor, você que está lendo, mande reviews. Geralmente a mão não cai!


	34. Memória XXXII

**Memória XXXII: **Bebendo até Cair

**Dono:** James Potter

**Música:** Angra – Bleeding Heart

* * *

**Você quer matar um homem? Tire dele a pessoa amada, então tudo perde o sentido.**

**

* * *

**

Stress pode dar, além de dor de cabeça, motivação. Digamos que eu esteja motivado a ficar lá mesmo, no meu antigo dormitório, bebendo até esquecer quem eu sou, onde estou e porque estou bebendo. Pode dar certo. Meu nome é... James. Tá, preciso de mais bebida.

Sirius me encarou com confusão e perguntei o que era, fazendo com que ele soltasse aquela irritante risada canina, que chegou aos meus ouvidos muito mais engraçada que o normal.

— Cara, a Evans realmente tem uma grande influência sobre você. — pude ouvi-lo comentar e fechei a cara, retrucando.

— O cacete que tem... — neguei revirando os olhos. Eu ainda estava raciocinando bem, o que não faz parte de meus objetivos para aquela noite. Quem precisa de raciocínio com uma garrafa de firewhisky? — A Lene que te deixa de quatro, Pads...

Ele riu e revirou os olhos também, virando sua dose enquanto eu bebia direto da garrafa.

— Sabe, ela me deixa de quatro mesmo. — disse sorrindo. — Mas você não vai lembrar que te disse isso.

Gargalhei.

— É claro que vou! — argumentei tonto enquanto levava a garrafa mais uma vez à boca. — Se eu não me lembrar, não sou James... Potter. Isso, James Potter.

Padfoot apenas riu de minha situação, enchendo o copo dele de novo.

— Sabe, ela me magoou. — falei com os olhos voltados para baixo, vendo o copo tremer no chão. — Ela pensa que estou traindo ela.

— A Lene?

— A Lily, idiota.

— E está? — dei um soco no braço dele. — Não, não está.

— Claro que não! — disse. — Eu assumi um compromisso, disse para mim que não a trairia e que ela seria a única. E ainda é, mas ela só sabe me machucar, cara...

— Não parecia isso quando saímos para caçar cobras. — disse ele e eu ri. — Haha, eu sabia!

— Cala a boca, palhaço. — falei simplesmente, começando a me enrolar.

Sabe, eu não queria pensar nela, mas até mesmo embriagado minha mente me trai. Eu continuo querendo ela, só ela. Eu quero beijar aquela boca, acordar cheirando aqueles cabelos ruivos e me perder naqueles olhos verdes. Eu quero beijar cada centímetro do corpo dela, quero sentir todo o perfume dela. Quero poder ficar com ela e com ela passar a minha vida. Mas será que ela quer ficar comigo?

"Merda, Lily. Por que você tem que ser tão confusa? Eu te amo, mas parece que você só me vê como o idiota que quer brincar com você." Eu me senti patético, ali, bebendo. Na verdade, eu estava curando minha infecção: um corte daqueles no coração provavelmente não se curaria sozinho.

— Pads, eu acho que já deu, para mim. — disse com os olhos pesando em meio a um bocejo. — Você está menos pior, então limpa a bagunça.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa sobre "veado bêbado" e deixou que eu me encostasse por ali. Minhas metas foram por água abaixo: meu nome é James Potter, estou no meu antigo dormitório e bebendo por causa de uma discussão com a ruiva. Se a bebida não dava jeito, estava na hora de tratar do problema, de preferência sóbrio.

Sério, eu precisava conversar com a Lily. Ela tinha que me ouvir. Ela precisava saber que até mesmo James Potter tem um coração e... Que ela conseguiu fazê-lo sangrar.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu me sinto depressivo. Não haverá uma nota prolongada, apenas gostaria de agradecer aos que estão lendo. Continuem assim!

Juli M. Black, eu disse que geralmente não cai. Um bom remendo funciona. Geralmente. Clichês são clichês e existirão em todo lugar, então... Assim como você, tento fugir deles. Embora falhe miseravelmente em 90% das vezes. Continue lendo, _girl_!


	35. Memória XXXIII

**Memória XXXIII: **Entre Saudades e Resoluções

**Dono:** Lily Evans (Extra)

**Música:** Apocalyptica – Ruska

* * *

**Todos nós podemos errar. O que nos diferencia é a capacidade de pedir perdão.**

**

* * *

**

Digamos que eu tenha feito algo errado. Como, por exemplo, ter acusado o cara que mais me ama nesse mundo de estar me traindo. Pelo quê? Ciúme. Eu sou uma idiota, certo? Certo... É que eu me sinto estranha, entende? Às vezes eu penso que tudo isso é um sonho e acabo por tornar um pesadelo.

James não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele talvez seja uma das poucas pessoas em Hogwarts com quem eu acho que vale a pena conversar, mesmo tendo passado nosso tempo trocando nada mais que provocações e berros pelos corredores. O mundo dá voltas e, nesse momento, parece que é ele que não quer mais saber de mim.

É estranho acordar sem eles estar do meu lado, apoiado em seu braço, me esperando acordar para me dar aquele beijo de bom dia que me anima para o resto das aulas. É estranho não ter ninguém durante a noite para dizer que já está tarde, que devemos ir para a cama, não separados, mas juntos, porque sem eu não tem graça.

Suspirei, olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho que estava escrito ate a metade. Larguei-o ali mesmo e lembrei de como era quando estávamos juntos enquanto ia para o meu quarto. O tempo todo alguém beijando meu pescoço, alguém que de tão chato se tornava essencial. Alguém que sabia como me deixar louca no bom e no mau sentido.

Não existem adjetivos para James, porque ele não é uma pessoa de adjetivos. Não se pode dizer o que ele é, como ele é ou porque ele é: ele simplesmente é. E só isso basta para me fazer feliz.

E eu sei que ele quer terminar comigo, definitivamente. Ele já me procurou umas duas ou três vezes, mas eu não quero ouvir isso da boca dele. Ele já deu algumas mancadas comigo, mas eu não sou como ele: não vou conseguir olhar nos olhos dele sem sentir que sou uma idiota. Não vou conseguir encará-lo sem lembrar o quão patético e digno de pena foi o que fiz.

— Lily! — era ele, falando através da porta do meu quarto. — Abre essa porta, por favor!

Continuei ali, sentada em silencio.

— Uma hora você vai ter que sair, Lily, e eu vou estar aqui.

Suspirei. Eu não queria falar com ele. Aliás, queria muito, mas se fosse para ele dizer que estava tudo acabado, eu não iria abrir a porta. Solucei, sem saber o motivo ao certo, então notei que chorava. Que droga, eu não queria perder James. Não agora...

Respirei fundo e me levantei com calma, indo até a porta. Soltei todo o ar e abri a porta, encontrando James encostado ao batente, que se surpreendeu quando me viu lá dentro. Ele deu atenção às minhas lágrimas, que ainda despencavam, deixando trilhas molhadas pelo meu rosto.

— Eu preciso conversar com você, Lily... — ele começou e eu me senti estremecer.

Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas e eu me senti cada vez mais perdida. Eu sabia o que ele iria dizer, como iria dizer e porque iria dizer. Por que ele simplesmente não dizia e me deixava ali para ficar chorando, largada...? Nos sentamos em um sofá de dois lugares na Sala Comunal dos Monitores. Ele respirou fundo e eu pude ver seus olhos ficarem serenos.

— Por que, Lily?

Eu não compreendi, mas logo ele emendou.

— Eu não consigo entender? Por que você não confia em mim? Por que você não acredita que eu só quero você? — ele falou e eu pude notar toda aquela frustração contida dentro dele, querendo escapar.

— Me desculpe. — falei em um murmúrio. — Eu... Confio em você. Eu não confio em mim. — ele pareceu confuso e eu apenas suspirei. —Eu sei que uma hora você vai se cansar de mim, James. E eu tenho medo.

Ele me encarou, como se esperasse algo mais, mas eu parei por aí. Ele apenas deixou que um sorriso surgisse no canto de seus lábios e se tornasse uma risadinha irritante.

— Lily, não se menospreze. Você passou um ano e meio apenas me desprezando. Se eu fizesse isso para me cansar de você, eu estaria no St. Mungus. — é, faz sentido.

— Mas, eu não consigo deixar de sentir ciúmes, James. — falei soando desesperada. — Eu vejo como elas olham para você e sei que... Bem, que...

— Que eu não sou um santo. — ele falou. — Eu sei, Lily, mas desde que eu disse que queria ficar com você, eu me aposentei, por assim dizer. Mas eu não sei se está valendo a pena, já que você só... Me machuca.

Eu solucei mais uma vez, mas me recuperei imediatamente.

— Eu precisava falar isso para você, porque eu poderia acabar fazendo alguma bobagem se continuasse bebendo com o Sirius. E eu não quero.

Eu respirei fundo e concordei com ele, baixando meus olhos como um cão arrependido. O fato era que eu estava me sentindo um cão arrependido.

— Lily, até que ponto você me ama? — ele perguntou e eu levantei a cabeça de imediato. Como assim? — Eu preciso saber, Lily.

— Eu... — eu senti as lágrimas recomeçarem a descer e o abracei. Ele demorou um pouco para retribuir, afagando meus cabelos enquanto eu enterrava meu rosto no meio de seu peito. — Eu te amo muito, James. Muito mesmo.

Eu pude sentir ele, então, beijar o topo de minha cabeça e soltar uma risadinha leve.

— Então, eu estou de ressaca e vou precisar de uma aspirina. — ele falou com um sorriso sem graça, me fazendo olhara o seu rosto. De repente isso parecia tão certo.

— Vamos buscar... — eu chamei, o puxando pela mão. — Está no quarto. — ele deixou um sorrisinho surgir no canto de seus lábios, um sorrisinho que eu senti falta. — Mas só vamos pegar a aspirina!

Ele riu e abraçou em corpo, acompanhando meu andar com calma.

— Eu não me importo. Até pegar uma aspirina pode ser divertido. — ele disse sorrindo enquanto falava ao meu ouvido. — Desde que seja com você...

É... Pode ser divertido.

* * *

**N/A:** Digamos apenas que Lily sofra de um 'ciúme incondicional'. Por falar em ciúme, estou lendo_ O Clube Mefisto_. Não que fale sobre ciúmes, mas eu sinto ciúme do livro. Enfim, o livro de é de Tess Gerritsen que desde as primeiras páginas faz com que você se atente aos detalhes. O livro, que parece oscilar entre o horror e o policial (mais policial que horror), prendeu minha atenção e, para a minha surpresa, mal cheguei à página 100. Eu recomendo.

_See ya_.


	36. AVISOS

**AVISOS**

1**  
**

A Penseira está passando por reformulação. Eu finalmente me atentei para algumas coisas e estou reescrevendo os primeiros capítulos. Tentarei "criar" normalmente nesse período, então as postagens provavelmente não sofrerão pausa.

Talvez, quando terminar os posts, eu refaça-os com a versão editada.

.

2

Surgiram ideias para uma nova fic, porém UA. Assim que conseguir reunir maiores informações, falari melhor a respeito.

Talvez eu resolva postar quando terminara A Penseira. É, não vai ser tão imediato.

.

Agradeço,

Karu ~ Hard Rocker.


	37. Memória XXXIV

**Memória XXXIV: **Desconexos

**Dono:** Sirius Black

**Música:** Sonata Arctica – Shamandalie

* * *

**Randômico. Simples e fácil. Arrastado. Meia noite.**

* * *

Quantas vezes eu me senti daquele jeito por algo que não fosse comigo? Não. Acho que devo ter pensado errado. Foi comigo. Foi com ela. Minhas mãos agora estão tremulas. Talvez eu devesse prestar mais atenção ao que acontece ao meu redor. Por que não conversei com ela antes? Como eu havia sido fútil! E pensar que o silêncio dela era por minha causa. Egocentrismo maldito!

Ficarei careca se continuar metendo as mãos nos meus cabelos com essa frequência. Eu sou um babaca, mas para essa questão já existia resposta há muito tempo. A resposta que procura jaz em uma pergunta que eu ainda não fiz. Por medo, receio ou qualquer outra coisa que se pareça com o que estou sentindo.

_O que eu devo fazer? _Como diabos eu posso ajudar Marlene sem que a deixe mais ferida do que está? Eu posso passar a noite inteira pensando. Eu sei que Lily está lá embaixo consolando a Lene e que James vai subir em cinco minutos para perguntar o que eu estava fazendo que era mais importante do que estar com minha garota naquele momento.

Momentos assim, alguns de nós preferimos passar sozinhos. Mas seria covardia de minha parte deixá-la ao vento, apenas com seus próprios pensamentos. James não me afastou quando seus pais faleceram, mas também não parecia fazer questão de minha companhia. Isso apenas realça os pontos positivos e negativos de qualquer decisão que eu tomar.

A porta se abriu com um barulho estrondoso e James fez a pergunta pela qual já esperava.

— Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em nada bom o suficiente para dizer. — Falei com a voz apagada ainda concentrado.

Ele suspirou e fechou a porta. Perguntei-me onde estavam Remus e Peter. Ao menos Moony tinha um dom, ou algo parecido na hora de consolar alguém. Mas, no fundo, eu sei que a Lene precisa de qualquer coisa, menos de um consolo. Eu sei como ela odeia esse tipo de atenção.

James ameaçou falar alguma coisa, mas eu me levantei e abandonei o quarto. Desci até o Salão Comunal, encontrando Lily, que voltava sozinha para o dormitório, me encarando com estranheza. Só restava a McKinnon.

Foi difícil manter minha vontade de descer quando a ouvi soluçar. Eu simplesmente não consigo aguentar essa... Tristeza. Respirei fundo e caminhei na direção dela, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá espaçoso.

O que reinava ali era o silêncio, mas este era interrompido constantemente pelo soluçar contido dela, que conseguia rasgar meu peito. Eu levei uma de minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e ela recostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

— Eu daria qualquer coisa para não te ver assim. — Falei baixinho. — Eu não consigo nem ao menos imaginar como você possa estar se sentindo.

O que eu diria? O que poderia dizer além do óbvio?

— Eu te amo. — Falei simplesmente, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. — E nós vamos passar por isso juntos.

Ela voltou o olhar para mim e me abraçou. Retribuí. Talvez não precisasse dizer mais nada. Talvez, por hora, bastasse estar ali.

* * *

**N/A: **Após algum tempo me adaptando à rotina escolar, estou de volta. Produções medianas que, ao longo do tempo, podem melhorar. Tudo depende de tempo e concentração. E, sinceramente, os dois parecem muito menos presentes. Se gostaram, deixem Reviews! Costumam ajudar!

Beast of Burden, voltei a postar "naquelas"... Ainda to enferrujado e, pra falar a verdade, nada melhor do que Sirius e Marlene para desenferrujar. Em breve posto mais!


	38. Memória XXXV

**Memória XXXV: **Palavras Cruzadas

**Donos:** Remus Lupin & Emmeline Vance

**Música:** Theatre of Tragedy - ...A Distance There Is...

* * *

**Quantas vezes é preciso repetir o mesmo erro até que ele se torne um acerto?**

**

* * *

**

Meu sobrenome me irrita um pouco. Não que eu simplesmente não goste de minha família: longe disso. O que acontece é que o sobrenome Lupin, para mim, é um tanto quanto descarado. Estranho é ouvi-lo na boca dos outros: parece uma acusação. "É ele! Lupin!" Acredite, não é divertido o seu nome ser uma brincadeira com sua condição. Sirius também... Aliás, ele deve gostar de ser chamado de cachorro. Ou gostava. Enfim...

Minha vida estava legal. Mas eu insisto, sou um cabeça dura de merda que não pode ficar feliz. Pelo menos é o que James e Lily me disseram. Eu simplesmente abaixo minha cabeça toda vez que eles falam isso. No fundo, eu sempre soube que era verdade. Por que eu ainda me preocupo com isso? Não está na hora de eu pensar um pouco em mim? Abandonar minhas malditas preocupações?

Sim, eu briguei com a Emme de novo. Lua cheia, hormônios... Quem sabe. Tantas desculpas que, dessa vez, eu não sei se realmente acredito nelas. Talvez eu simplesmente continue esse otário egocêntrico, às palavras de Sirius, que não consegue pensar no que os outros estão sentindo. E quando Sirius diz isso, realmente alguma coisa deve estar errada.

Como eu posso errar tanto? Eu erro tentando evitar erros. Realmente deve haver algo errado comigo, porque eu sou o tipo de pessoa que para de dançar para não pisar no pé de ninguém. Mas sempre esqueço que também tenho pés e que também podem ser pisados no meio da multidão. Esqueço que também tenho o direito de dançar. Mas dessa vez eu simplesmente não posso chegar na Emme e dizer "sinto muito". Eu simplesmente não posso dizer que tudo aquilo que falei foi apenas para afastá-la de mim.

Dessa vez eu consegui: eu realmente afastei-a de mim.

* * *

Nunca pensei em Remus como algo além do que ele é: uma pessoa amável, cheia de zelos, companheira... E talvez por isso eu sempre me esqueça de vestir minha armadura durante as luas cheias. Sei que ele fica irracional, mas dessa vez ele simplesmente racionalizou demais.

Ele não é tudo aquilo que ele disse. Tampouco é tudo aquilo que eu disse. Ele não é uma arma que pode disparar a qualquer momento, nem mesmo um babaca estourado. Nós dois perdemos a cabeça e nos perdemos no meio dessas palavras cruzadas. Nos enchemos de adjetivos que nunca deveriam ser ditos.

Eu sou uma estúpida. Ele é um estúpido. Talvez seja por isso que as coisas quase sempre dão certo entre nós. Assim como a Lene com o Sirius, ou a Lily com o James. Ambos possuem diferenças — e muitas —, mas suas semelhanças conseguiram aproximá-los. E então as diferenças fizeram deles o que são hoje: apaixonados.

Como as nossas diferenças poderão nos apaixonar se toda vez que elas aparecem, simplesmente começamos a brigar? Eu não sei... Na verdade, talvez essas "diferenças" sejam as nossas semelhanças. Engraçado isso... Nós realmente somos estúpidos.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de algum tempo, venho postar. Confesso que mal olhei meus projetos durante o carnaval. Bom, cá estou e peço que continuem lendo. Pretendo postar com mais frequência. Pretendo, não garanto que conseguirei.


	39. Memória XXXVI

**Memória XXXVI: **Damn It

**Donos:** Peter Pettigrew

**Música:** Lacuna Coil - Shallow Life

* * *

**Motivação. O que sua ausência não faz com uma pessoa...**

**

* * *

**

Estava frio demais. Talvez porque simplesmente não haja nada para me fazer completo. Os Marauders devem estar em algum lugar, perdendo-se em pensamentos sobre o quanto a vida é boa, mas eu praticamente não faço mais parte deles. Meus únicos pensamentos, ultimamente, resumem-se a perceber o quão minha vida é vazia.

Quem sou eu e o que eu faço? Ultimamente, nada. Sou aquele cuja importância só é mostrada durante a lua cheia, nas costas de Remus ou de Sirius. E enquanto humano, quanto vale minha presença? Muito menos do que eu gostaria, creio.

Acho que já chegou a hora de eu vender minhas informações para alguém que as queira. Alguém que diz querer tanto quanto é possível. Seria verdade o que constantemente prometeram para mim? Iriam me fazer um deles, tornar meu nome algo temido? Duvido, mas ainda assim é tentador. Talvez em pague para ver, poderia valer a pena.

Meus "amigos" estão tão preocupados que sequer se perguntam o que faço nos momentos em que sumo de vista. Nos momento em que, inclusive, sumo do mapa. E, Merlin, isso é tão mais fácil para mim. Remus não para de me arranjar deixas para fugir, Sirius está passando mais tempo em sua cama do que fora dela e James simplesmente fica saltitando pelos gramados. Eu torno minhas tardes produtivas.

Sabe, aquele negócio todo de remorso desapareceu de minha mente. Deve ter alguma relação com eu estar aceitando minha condição de delator. Uma amarga condição, mas talvez uma das mais importantes que já tive, depois de Marauder.

Não penso que esteja quebrando minha amizade com Sirius, James e Remus. Afinal, essa amizade já vem sendo enfraquecida por eles mesmos ao longo do tempo. Eles me traíram o nome Marauder antes mesmo de eu cogitar fazê-lo. Eu apenas sigo um caminho diferente do que o deles, mas, ainda assim, devo ficar perto o suficiente para saber o que dizer aos meus novos amigos.

Eles me fazem sentir a importância que tenho dentro daquele grupo. Não porque eles querem me ouvir, mas porque precisam de minhas informações. Eles me vêm do jeito que sou, vazio. E talvez eles gostem disso.

* * *

**N/A:** Double. Sem muitos comentários, acredito que Peter esteja se transformando. Evoluindo, mostrando mudanças. Talvez eu goste desse novo Peter. A peça chave de alguns quebra-cabeças que ainda não foram montados.


	40. Memória XXXVII

**Memória XXXVII: **Alterego (pt.1)

**Donos:** James Potter

**Música:** Blind Guardian – Another Strange Me

* * *

**Emboscado. Emboscada. Alguns planos se arquitetam para não dar errado.**

**

* * *

**

Meus olhos ainda estavam turvos de sono. Tentei me espreguiçar, mas senti ambas as minhas mãos presas junto ao meu corpo. Respirei fundo por uma ou duas vezes até me dar conta do quão perto da parede estava o meu rosto. Tentei me mexer, acabei em uma posição ainda mais desconfortável. Onde eu estava?

A varinha, em meu bolso. Como fui parar ali e, raios, onde estava minha varinha. Lembrei-me apenas de estar indo me encontrar com Lily, mas... Tudo ficou escuro de repente. O que aconteceu? Tentou gritar, mas não sai nenhum som de minha boca. Estou preso e silenciado. Ótimo. Quando a brincadeira acaba.

Uma porta se abre e a luz me cega por alguns instantes. Maldição, o que era aquilo? E lá estava ele. Os trajes da Grifinória, seus olhos avelã e um sorriso cínico. Ele era... Eu?

— Boa noite, Potter. — Falou, dando uma piscadela para mim. — Estou indo encontrar a Lily, levar ela para dar uma volta. Sabe, eu quero muito vê-la.

Merda... Merda. Merda. Tentei falar qualquer coisa, mas nenhum som escapou da minha boca. Como diabos eu iria sair dali?

— Obrigado por concordar.

A porta se fechou mais uma vez. Quem era ele. Não adiantava gritar. Tentei me sentar, empurrar a porta para cima, tentar sair dali. Não adiantava. Esperei alguns segundos. Pude ouvir o som de uma porta bater. Bom... Os bastardos me silenciaram, mas não silenciaram as portas do lugar.

Como eu conseguiria sair? Ao menos, se o fizesse, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Respirei fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Como eu conseguiria quebrar um feitiço sem a varinha e sem voz? Tentei usar força bruta, mas meus braços não eram o suficiente.

É claro... Eu como animago poderia resolver isso... Transformei em cervo e, imediatamente, as portas se escancararam com o meu novo corpo. Fiquei algum tempo tentando mover minhas patas até me sentir menos desconfortável.

Merlin, como eu sairia dali? Parecia algum lugar das masmorras, mas qual? Uma sala abandonada não era o suficiente. Voltei à forma humana e fui em direção à porta. Não adiantava tentar procurar a varinha por agora: deveriam ter sumido com ela.

Lily. Deveria encontrá-la antes que ele o fizesse. Olhei para o relógio e corri. Se ele conhecia a rotina dos monitores, deveria saber que, à essa hora, ela deveria estar patrulhando o sétimo andar.

Assim como eu pretendia surpreende-la, meu outro eu irá fazê-lo. Rápido, James. Vamos... Mais rápido.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, haverá continuação. Eu espero que não demore. A Penseira está chegando ao fim e, para variar, eu estou ainda reescrevendo as memórias iniciais e criando novas. Provavelmente o que haverá é um HIATUS seguido de uma reconstrução. Assim espero. Comentem se gostarem, ou penso que simplesmente está ficando um lixo, hehe.

_See ya_!


End file.
